Accidents happen, Yuuri
by dreamqueenhottie
Summary: Yuuri has always been a leader type, to train for the position that she knew she would take. But not even all the training in the world, can prepare her for what is to come, Strange creatures, threats of war, magic, not to mention overly-posesive fiancé's. Fem!Yuuri, Wolfyuu. Bear with the twists.
1. prologue

**Summary:**

What if, at the age of ten, Yuuri Shibuya was in an acsident that caused him to make contact with a poisonous cemical that turned him into a girl and added some freaky abilities, how will the demon kingdome react when they realise that their new king is a girl? Deffinate Yuuram. Fem!Yuuri.

**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

The car drove through the city at a normal speed, in the front seat sat a young boy with black hair and eyes, he was about ten years old and staring out the window, his eyes sparkling with exightment like any ten year old.

The man next to him smiled at his son. "Are you exited Yuuri?" he asked with a laughing voice.

The boy named Yuuri emediatly turned around towards him and nobbed energetickly, the man couldn't help but to be reminded of his whife since the boy was just as energetic as her.

Yuuri pressed his face against the glass of the car, laughing loudly at the mere thought of were they were going.

Suddenly, a large truck appeared out of nowere, on the wrong side of the road with a large load od something that looked dangerous.

The truck had come out so sudden that bouth of the drivers made a turn to the opposite direction, causing Yuuri's car to crash to the side of the road, luckely bouth him and his father managed to get out of the car before it burst into flames.

None of them noticed the barrow or cemicals that fell of the truck.

* * *

><p>Yuuri's father woke up with a slight headace when he could hear the cries of his son, the truck was gone and the car was burning, but his son, his son was lying almost right next to the car with a broken metal barrow not to far away from him.<p>

The thing that worried him, was that his son was covered with a colorfull cemical that aperianctly had come from within the barrow, it didn't look good.

The father emediatly fished out his cellphone and dialed 911, the sight of his youngest son struggling and trying desperatly to get the strange gue off of him, if made him very nervous and paniced, who knew what that thing would do to him.

* * *

><p>The ambualce came ten minutes later, picking Yuuri up in some strange plastic bag, but not the black one like with dead bodies but a see through one, the young boy had lost his contiousness after all the screaming and the smell of whatever the cemical was.<p>

His father sat by him in the ambulance, looking at him with worried eyes. He made shore to call his whife who promiced him to meet him at the hosbital with their other son.

Casting one last glance towards his son, he started crying.

* * *

><p>The red light above the operation room went off, causing the young woman to sitt upp, her clenched hand not leaving her husband's, she was worried sick about her cute son.<p>

The doctor came out, whiping his forehead with the handcachief that the nurse just had given him. He caught sight of the familly of three that looked at him with worried looks. "Your son will be just fine in a few days but I have to tell you..." he trailed off and looked away from the parents. "I don't know hiw to tell you this." he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Tell us doctor." the mother suddenly said. "What happened to our son?" she was worried sick, anyone could tell that.

The doctor sighed. "Your son is suffering from a few side effects from the cemical." he paused, looking at the parents. "It will take some time for him to get used to the changes that will hapen to him." He looked like he was searching through his head after the right things to say.

"Will my brother become a sience experiement?" the young boy next to the mother asked worriedly.

The doctor shook his head. "I already talked about it and they agreed to leave him alone, but the effects have been prooven to be permanent and not able to reverse."

Those words worried the parents. "What are the effects?" asked the father.

The doctor took a moment to gather his thoughts. "It seems that the cemical has effected your son physically." he looked away for a moment.

"Meaning?" the mother asked.

The doctor sighed, it's now or never. "Your son is turning into a girl." he dropped it on them like a rock.

The news caused the mother to scueal in delight, the older son blush and the father faint. The mother started to jump up and down were she were standing, clapping her hands energetickly. "I've always wanted a daughter." she laughed out lous, causing the doctor to sweatdropp.

* * *

><p>The days became months and the months became years, the young boy was now a lovely young girl with straight waist-long black hair and big black eyes decorated with long eyelashes. Even though she was a boy only a few years back she was the most wanted girl around.<p>

All the girls were jealous of her while the boys wanted her that is, but even though she looks like a girl she still got some boy-ish traits, like her strenght and stamina are the very same to the men around her witch gave her a great adantage in running away and defend herself against the creepy men that always ambush her.

* * *

><p>AN: I just came upp with this idea a few day's ago and simply just felt like writting it, tell me how you think and I'll be working on the next chapter while I still feel like writing it.


	2. Dreams of another world

**Chapter 2: Dreams of another world**

Yuuri walked past the gym were the boys were all practicing their kung-fu, she smiled as she realised that she could easily point out what each and every person had to work on, even though she had only taken kung-fu for about a year after she became a girl, she had earned her black belt after only a few months and therefore quit and joined yet another martialarts, right now she's a black belt in Karate, Kung-fu, Jubo, Tai cuan do and sixteen other types of martialarts, not including gymnastics, baley, regular dancing, circus and such, she was so bored while her transformation to a girl was still in progress that she joined almost every clubb that was in the school.

The young girl was stronger than any other person, she was stronger than the people that had been taking all of these things since they could walk. Noone could see she could do all these things, she looked like any other skinny girl with no real muscles.

However, even though she knows all of these things, there came a slight side effect from the cemical appart from the gender change, she also happened to gain a few other traists that deffinatley were not human. Her family decided to ceep those traits a secret, because if anyone else found out about them, she would deffinatly become a sience experiment.

Yuuri laughed to heself as she noticed that every one of the boys had stopped with what they were doing and stared at her, she knew why and to tell you the truth she would be better off without those eyes of theirs.

Just to play with them, she blew a kiss to the boys who all fainted at the very same time, lying on the floor with nosebleads dripping down their noses, it amused Yuuri so mush to tick off the men that were obiously lusting for her, she had no interest in them but she liked to make them think they had a chance.

Yuuri just shook her head as she made her way past, she had absolutely no interest in the men that swirl around her, however, there is one man that she is unable to stop thinking about. A boy that has always been appearing in her dreams since the day she was compleatly a girl.

The boy in her dreams was like Adonis, the most beautiful man around, with wavy golden blond hair and big whise green eyes, however, acording to her dreams, he was rather spoiled and the jealous kind. Once in her dreams, she saw a woman with him, a woman that looked a lot like herself only that the woman had silky hipp-long, fiery red hair and a pair of silver eyes, otherwhise she would have looked exactly the same as her.

She remembere one of her dreams clearer than the other ones, it was strange but it really got to her for some reason, in a way that is impossible to understand.

_The young woman was walking through the garden, she was wearing a white knee-dress with a light blue cardigan that really braught out the silver in her beautiful eyes._

_She paused at a wilted flowerpach, looking at the flowers sadly, as if she was feeling bad for the poor plants. Slowly she bent foreward, touching the one of the wilted flowers and before she could blink, the flower sprout back to life, revealing it to be a beautiful golven flower with emerald colored sprouts in the middle, it made the girl smile._

_A boy aproached her from behind. "Camille." the voice said, causing the girl to turn around towards him, the blond boy looked at her with sad eyes that made her want to just hugg him, but she knew that with her status she could not do it._

"_Von Bielefelt-kyo..." she paused as she stood upp. "Dostano?" she asked, even her voice sounded like Yuuri's and that made her shiver._

_The blond suddenly walked right up to her, grabbing her by the forearms and shaking her ever the slightest. "Is it true what Julia said?" he asked, Camille tilted her head in confusion. "That you are dying and only have a few days to live?" he seemed very uppset about that._

_Camille sighed, lifting her arms and gently pushed the boy's arms off of her. "It is tsue Von Bielefelt-kyo..." she paused for a moment as she turned her back towards him, facing the flowers once again. "I am not to be in this world for much longer." she looked down at her feet. "I don't know hum many days it is that I have left, but I know it's not that long." her voice held nothing hidden, she spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

_The blond snapped, his sad face disapeared in a second and was replaced with the look of pure anger that would make the bravest of heroes shiver in displeasure. In a second he had reached out his hand, grabbing her furiously by the forearm and turning her back towards him. "Don't talk like it doesn't matter!" he yelled as he did that._

_The girls red hair flew around her head as she was turned around, her silver eyes whidened as she met the blonds emerald ones and he was not amused. "Von Bielefelt-kyo... I." she didn't know what to say at the moment._

_The blond silenced her. "Why don't you make someone heal you?" he almost shouted in her face, he was really worried about the girl, anyone could see that._

_The girl just siched, once again moving the boy's arms away from her. "Don't you think I've already tried?" her voice was now stern, causing the boy to flinch ever the slightest. Now the tears were falling from her face. "I have tried exactly everything to get rid of this but nothing ever worked." she was crying, like she had been holding back the pain for a long while. "I'm dying and there is nothing I can do about it." she burried her face in her hands, letting herself cry out her pain._

_The blond boy looked at her with a guilty look in his eyes. He acted on a whim and hugged her tightly against his chest. "Von Bielefelt-kyo?" Camille asked shoced at what he was doing, the boy never showed any affection and never hugged people._

_The boy just held her, untill he once again acted on mere emotion and pulled her away from him, only to plant his lips on hers. This action shoced her greatly, she was not prepared for such and did the first thing that came into her mind, she pushed the man away from her almost emediatly. "What are you doing?" her voice was scared._

_The blond looked at her for a moment before answering. "I'm doing what is expected of a man that has fallen for a girl." his voice was shamefull, as if he regretted doing it, but then it was as if he changed and looked at her more lovingly. "I've fallen in love with you Camille."_

_Camille's eyes whidened at his statement, but after a second she looked away. "Von Bielefelt-kyo... one day you'll find someone even better than me." the boy stared at her. "Some one that won't disapear out of your life as fast as I will." and with that, the young girl walked away from him, leaving him to his thoughts._

Yuuri has been wondering why she cept having those dreams, and it wasn't just about the blond boy either, it was about an entire world with differet people all over the place, the only reason as to why she constantly thought about the blond is because he was by far the most beautiful one of them all, a bishonen at that.

But the boy wasn't the only handsome man oh no. In every dream there are tons of handsome men witch would make any girl drool over them, but of course, once being a man and all, Yuuri didn't drool over them, her girl instics made her drawn to men but she didn't act like the other girls in school with their scuealing and fanclubs, she was just natural in her own way.

Yuuri wasn't even looking were she was going, she just continued walking, her black hair tied into a high ponytail that flapped around her, since her hair was so long, the ponytail ended at her waist.

She knew the boys were all staring at her, why did their school unifrom have to have such a short skirt, it ended mid-thie witch was not liked by her father and over-protective older brother, they tried to convince the principal to let her wear another skirt but ther prears were not heard.

The uniform was a simple wite shirt with a black jacet, the skirt was short as said earlier, white socks with any type of shoes, Yuuri had shosen black converse since they were the most comfortable ones.

Yuuri had somehow wandered into the park, with nothing but that strange world in her mind, suddenly she could hear someone speaking from next to her.

Turning her head she spotted the four bullies of the town, surrounding a person witch looked strangly famllar to her. "Who..." she asked herself in a wisper, then it hitt her. "Hey Murata!" she yelled, earning the attention from all five of the men. "Need any help?" her face showed a great deal of myshcef as she thought about ways to deal with those ugly bastards.

Murata just stared at her with a shoced expression. "Shibuya?" he asked, he had compleatly forgotten the bullies for a mere moment because he was lost thinking her beautiful the girl had gotten over the two years they hadn't seen eatch other.

One of the bullies turned around towards her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the high-school hottie Shibuya Yuuri." he said, his voice sounded like he was stronger and superior than her in every way. "We'll get to you later honey, we just have to handle this guy first-" he was cut short when he realised that his pray had disapeared.

Yuuri just siched, shook her head and put her bag down to the ground as the boy's aproached her. "We lost our pray because of you sweetheart, now you have to pay." he and his friend were now surrounding her, evil looks played on their faces.

One of the bullies stepped up to her, he was apperiently their leader. "You know." he stroke a finger over her cheak. "You could pay us with your body, that would make things way easyer." he grabbed her by the chin, lufting it up and moving in.

Yuuri could clearly feel the alcohol in his breath and it made her whant to hurl, since she really didn't wanna kiss the guy, she brought out her foot and tripped him to the side, causing him to fall to the ground, it didn't take too long for the other bullies to grabb her in order to hold her in place, but Yuuri just crached her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Murata ran back to the park with the police folowing him right behind. "It's right here." he said. But what he saw shocked him.<p>

There she was, the most beautiful girl in town stood with her arms crossed over her chest, not a scratch on her, a pleased looked played on her beautiful face and she was nobbing to herself, looking at something in front of her, but Murta didn't think about that.

He ran up to her. "Hey Shibuya!" he yelled at her with a rather worried voice.

Yuuri turned towards him, still smiling she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him towards her, turning him towards the direction she was looking. "Isn't that just the most beautiful sight?" she asked.

Murata looked and gasped when he saw all four bullies, stripped from all their clothing exept for their underwear, hung from the trees in a diamont pattern, if he wasn't shoced he would have had to say it was very creativly. "I have to say I have outdone myself." Yuuri stated as she removed her hands from the boy. "A true masterpiece." she kissed the tipp of her fingers like a french cook, she was rather strange but funny at the same time.

The police walked up to them. "Young lady." he spoke, earning her attention. "Were you the one that did this?" he asked.

Yuuri looked at them, her big black eyes were big, she flashed her long dark eyelashes and wore a cute innosent look that could even make a homosexual fall for her. "I'm sorry officer, but I tend to get overboard with my self difence reflexes." she looked away, still with that cute look on her face, she brought up her hands to her face as a tear trailed down her cheak. "When I regained my sences, they were already up there." her voice was rather childish bt oh was it affective, the officer looked at her with a guilty look.

"Oh don't cry." he said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "We wont report this I promice." he smiled softly at her.

Yuuri whiped her tear away. "Thank you officer."

"Ok, now run along while we handle this."

Yuuri picked up her bag with her back turned against the officer, noone noticed the successfull grinn on her face as she calmly walked away, once she knew she was out of hearing she giggled. "Oh, I love my acting skills." she stated. "I wouldn't have been able to do that five years ago." she swung her bag in a cirkle at her side while she gave off yet another giggle.

"And why is that?" the voice came so suddenly that Yuuri screamed the slightest and jumped, placing a hand in front of her chest as she spunn around, meeting the grinning face of Murata, had that boy folowed her?

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Murata started walking next to her. "You said that you wouldn't have been able to do that five years ago, why is that?"

Yuuri knew that she wouldn't be able to sneak her way out of this so she sighed, making out what to say in her mind. "Five years ago..." she paused. "I was a boy."

A gasp was heard from the boy. "Did you operate?" he asked out of nowere.

Yuuri glared at him as if he was insane. "No?" he asked, holding up his hands in difence, he didn't know what he did to the guy's back there but he shore as hell didn't whant it to happen to him in the close future.

Yuuri just shook her head. "Before I turned ten I was in an accident that caused me to be drenched in some weird cemical..." she gathered her breath. "The thing is that the cemical was poisonus and when they found out about the side effects from the cemical I was already turning into a girl, what a life huh?" she turned unnusual quiet after she said that.

Murata looked at her. "So you didn't have a coise to become a female?"

At those words, Yuuri suddenly shone up. "Actually, I don't mind being a girl." she smiled to herself and that confused Murata greatly.

"Why?"

"Because..." She gathered her thoughts in order to think of a way to explain. "Even though I am a girl now, my strengh and stamina from a man never faded." She was proud over that, anyone could tell. "Pluss, being drenched in that cemical gave me some pretty awesome fetures." her face turned evil at the thought of what she could do.

"And what are those features?" Murata asked carefully, he didn't like the face she was making.

Yuuri broke into a halt, she stared into thinn air before she slowly turned towards Murata with an emotionless expression on her face.

Slowly, almost uncomfortably slowly, she bent over to Muratas ear and wispered in a slow hissing voice.

"I can see dead people."

After that she giggled and skipped away on the path, leaving a whide eyes Murata to his thoughts. It took a while for his to prosses that she had just joked with him in order to get away from him, so he sighed, putting his hands on his hipps.

"What a troublesome queen she will be.." he stated. "I hope Shin Makoko will be able to handle it." he straightened his bag over his shoulder and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Yuuri lay in her bead, sound asleep, but she didn't look like she had a good dream, not in the least. She cept stirring under the covers like she was still trying to find the right possition to sleap in when she was already asleep.

She was yet again having a dream of that weird world, but she just couldn't maky out anything in it, but all of the sudden she was starting to hear this voice calling out for her.

"_Yuuri." _it wispered.

"Dare?"

"_Yuuri, come to us." _the voice wispered yet again.

"Anata wa dare?" she cept asking.

"_Please my king, come to us, your country needs you."_

The voice didn't speak anything after that since Yuuri had sat up straight in bed, her face dripping in cold sweat.

Pathing heavily Yuuri let her forehead rest in the palm of her hand. "Who?" she asked. "Who in the world outside of my familly knows about my destiny?" she asked herself.

She had long since known about what she were to be one day, in fact her mother told her right after her transformation into a girl was compleated, like a !CONGRATULATIONS-INTO-BECOMING-A-GIRL! present of sosts.

That is partly the reason as to why she desided to become stronger, she started to work harder in school and even started to read up on politics in order for her to become a good ruler for the people she was supposed to care for.

She had no idea what type of world she was supposed to rule over, but she was rather worried over the whole thing, since the other world probably had no idea about her transformation into a girl, she was wondering how they would react to it all.

She decided to just let it go and try to go back to sleap, witch turned out to not be such an easy thing, it was about 03.00 in the morning when she finally dozed off onto her pillow, but thankfully, she was not bothered by any more strange dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Yuuri walked calmly to school, she had made shore she got up early since she had agreed with a friend of hers to meet up before school started, her friend from America that is.

The only person outside of her family that knew about her transfomation was him, and his name was Nathan White. He was a rather joaking teenage boy but he was good a ceeping secrets, he realy enjoyed teasing her about her popularity among the boys when she herself was a boy only a few years ago, however every time he did, he erarned a punch in the face.

She spotted him standing by the gates, waving at her so she just laughed and encreased her waking speed into a slight jogg. Once she was close enough she gave him a hugg and he laughed while he hugged back, spinning her around in a cirkle while doing so.

When they had stopped spinning and once agin stood with bouth feet on the ground, desided Nathan to be funny and bowed down in front of her, taking her one hand into his own and kissed it lightly. "Oh beautiful queen of the demons, how long did the expect me to wait for the?" Yuuri had told him about her future status and like everything else about her, he joked about it in order for her to feel better about it.

Going along with the joak, Yuuri curtuseed gracefully. "Please exept my most humble appogies." Nathan stood up at that, holding out his arm. "The traffic was simply gastly, I am considdering to greate a law that states that only the queen may walk on that path." she had spoken with such a heavy brittish acent that Nathan couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Who do you think you are laughing at your queen like that?" Yuuri asked, continuing with the acent wich only made Nathan laugh harder.

After some time laughing he finally calmed down. "Please forgive me your majesty, it's just that your astonishing beauty makes me laugh with joy for being in your presense." he also added the most holarious acent, only this time he wasn't the only one laughing.

* * *

><p>At the end of school bell, the very first person to runn out the doors were Yuuri, closely folowed by Nathan, only he seem to have hard time folowing her. "Come back here Yuuri!" he screamed after her as he stopped to catch his breath.<p>

With the grace of a dancer, Yuuri spun around to look at him, but she didn't walk over there, she just laughed and sang. "IF YOU WANT ME YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME!" and with the the girl continued running, but not before she noticed Nathan regaining his energy to ceep running after her.

* * *

><p>The two had run into the park when Nathan finally caught up to her, he locked her arms by the shoulders with his own. "I got you." he said. "Now you take back what you said." he threatenned her, just out of fun of course.<p>

Yuuri scuermed in his gripp. "Sorry..." she said, Nathan loosened his gripp the slightest but then Yuuri continued.

"I don't speak French."

Nathan tightened on her, wispering in her ear as low as he could with a dangerous voice. "I didn't speak french."

"Sounded like French to me."

Nathan smiled evily as he started to pull Yuuri towards the fountain. "Ok, if you won't apologice." he threw her feat on the egde. "You know what will happen." he slipped out of his hold on her, her feet were already half-way over the edge and only whater was under it.

"You wouldn't dare." Yuuri said, she was seriously scared of what the boy was going to do, it really didn't look well for the poor black haired girl right now.

"Will you apologice?" he wispered into her ear yet again.

Yuuri thought for a moment before answereing.

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER APOLOGICE!" she screamed.

Nathan laughed at how childish his best friend could be sometimes, but right now he had something to do and he was going to do it.

"Suit yourelf."

With a loud splash Yuuri fell into the fountain, drenching herself from topp to bottom while Nathan just stood there, laughing at how ridicilous she looked all drenched like that.

"Oh Nathan when I get out of here I'm gonna KILL YOU!" she was about the get out, but she slipped on the fountain ground, she fell bacwards and hit her head against the fountain edge, she fainted emediatly.

"YUURI!" Nathan screamed when his brain finally registered what just had happened.

But without anyone noticing it, Yuuri got sucked into some kind of wirrpool not noticed by any other bystander, to everyone else, she was just a girl that had gone through a terrible accident.

They had no idea about what she was about to go through.

* * *

><p>AN: I just happened to have become quite the fast writer when I started taking piano lessons so while I still am interested in what I'm writing, I will ceep on uppdating at a pretty fast pase, if you like this spesific story of mine, you are lucky.


	3. First meeting

A/N: Sorry for the wait humans, but here is the next chapter of 'Accidents Happen'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First meeting<strong>

Black eyes fluttered open tiredly, black curls of wet hair flowing around a beautiful pale face that wore a cute confused expression when laying eyes on the bluest sky ever been seen. Feeling rather dizzy, Yuuri kept laying on the ground so that she wouldn't fall right back if she tried to sit up, it would be a complete waste of energy, something she really didn't have a lot of at the moment.

She laid there for about ten minutes before she finally found it in her heart to sit up, her arms wobbling as she forced herself into an upright position.

Fist now she noticed the environment, emerald-green lawns and huge healthy-looking trees all around her, the fresh forest air hit her in the face and a gentle smile made crept up in the corner of her peach colored lips. She just loved the smell of nature, don't ask why, she just do.

Now feeling better than she did before, she managed to stand on her feet again. Giggling like a child she threw her arms out and pirouetted a few times before stopping and looking out over the world that laid out before her, she couldn't wait to see the capital.

"I can't believe it!" she called out in joy. "I'm actually here."

Her joy was cut short when she realized just how she looked, there was no way that she would be able to walk around in the wet uniform she was wearing, and even if it were dry it would be rather unfitting for a woman to walk around with this short a skirt. Picking up her bag that had conveniently come along with her she dug out the change of clothing she always carried with her, shore they were also a bit, "not proper" but it was better than walking around in a wet school-uniform.

Looking around her she found a tree that looked big enough to hide her. It took quite a bit effort to crawl out of the wet fabrics but she manged it and soon she had changed into more comfortable and dry clothing. The outfit was a pair of hot-pants in jeans, a black and white checked tube-top and a jeans jacket that covered half her torso and arms, she wrapped her wet uniform in a plastic bag she had in her bag before putting it in, she had also changed shoes from black converse to black sandals with a 1cm heal, it was summer clothing, but over here, it was summer.

Without thinking she started walking towards god-knows were until she could hear a sort chattering from a tree not far from her. _"Don't go there, that's human land."_ she heard, the voice was sort of scary at first but then she could hear the concern it held.

"_Don't go there your highness, turn around and walk the other way, towards your kingdom."_ the voice continued speaking. She focused her eyes into the forest, trying to make out exactly what it was that was speaking to her, warning her.

Feeling like she was being stalked she cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Would you be so kind to show yourself?" she asked the voice, feeling slightly stupid since probably none else was able to hear the voice, she had been able to hear strange things since her transformation.

"_If it would please her majesty."_ the voice clattered from within the forest, the sound of wings rang in Yuuri's ears and soon she spotted a skeleton flying straight towards her. anyone would freak at the sight of it but the creature gave away no aura of ill-intent so Yuuri just stood there, watching the strangely magnificent creature fly up to her.

The creature soon stopped right in front of her, looking at her through the black holes that were supposed to hold his eyes, either way she could still see that it was looking at her with great interest and kindness. _"You are not afraid of us?"_ he asked her, tilting it's head while shackling it's teeth.

Yuuri just shook her head no, "Why should I be afraid of such a magnificent creature that give away no evil aura?" she asked the skeleton. She could, in some way, tell that the weird skeleton was smiling at her happily. "What do you call yourself, your kind I mean?" she asked.

"_Our kind is called "fly-bone" by those who can not speak with us." _the skeleton said, his voice now tainted with sadness, _"We have never been able to tell others what we call ourselves." _the last part came out as kind of a sob, and it broke Yuuri's heart to hear it.

"I can speak with you..." she paused for a moment, "Can't you tell me what you call yourselves?" it was a simple question but she could tell that it made the fly-bone happy to hear, it's wings flapped and it's teeth shackled more then ever, like it was laughing with joy.

"_It would be an honor to tell the new queen our name."_ the fly-bone said politely. _"We call ourselves_ _Hezurrak."_ at the mention of the name, Yuuri felt a huge wave of responsibility wash over her very being, like this Hezurrak had just entrusted the life of his very raise in her hands, it was both frightening and thrilling at the same time.

Yuuri couldn't help but to smile at the kind creature before she turned her heal from the path she was originally walking and started walking down the opposite direction. "Thanks for the warning!" she called before she continued walking. Oh yes, she was going to fit into this world just fine.

* * *

><p>She had been walking for what seemed like an hour, she could continue walking for another five hours if it weren't for this god damned sun that was burning her skin. Since she loved her pale shin way to much to let it burn she decided to take a break next to the river that was running not far away from her. Putting her bag down next to her as she sat down she glanced down at her reflection in the water.<p>

Her black hair had started to stick to her face because of all the sweet so she decided to do something about it for once. Pulling out two hair-ties from her bag she put all of her hair into a high pony-tail before braiding it, this way it would be a lot harder for the hair to stick to the face.

She applied sunscreen to her sensitive skin before taking out an empty water-bottle, the bottle in hand she reached out to refill it in the river, just as she noticed something golden sparkle from underneath the gentle waves just an arm-reach away.

Putting the bottle away she reached down her hand and picked up the most beautiful golden locket she had ever seen, it was about the size of a grown mans thumbnail and hung from the thinnest golden chain she had ever seen, on the front of the locket stood the initials D.L with the most wonderful writing she had ever seen, she even noticed the gemstones that stuck to the sides, "how in the world could anyone loose something as beautiful as this?" She asked herself.

Feeling curiosity take over, she let her thumbnail slide along the side of the locket, opening it with a soft, click.

The air around her swarmed with golden dust, it had all appeared out of nowhere but it was now dancing around her and she could have sworn that she heard voices from the particles. "The chosen one is here." "She will bring piece." and finally. "She's our only hope." the little voices sang as they danced, all really weird.

Yuuri glanced into the open locket and spotted a picture of a beautiful woman, looking one hell of a lot like her, if she didn't know better she would have said that it was her in that photo. The same pair of black eyes she wore stared back at her, only for a moment, she could have sworn that they flashed blue, that was at least until her fingers flicked the locket shut by themselves and tied it around her neck, she had no idea why she had done that but she really didn't have the time to think about it either, for she fainted shortly after.

There she now lay, the queen of shin makoko, with her hand on her bag and her beautiful black hair flowing around her flawless face yet again, exactly how many times can a girl faint in a day, really, sometimes it's just too much.

* * *

><p>A horse walked down the road, a blond rider on it's back. The man was buff and rough looking, dirty blond hair and small blue eyes, he looked like one of those football jocks from America or something like that, but he was still handsome.<p>

The man was looking around him, as if searching for something, it wasn't until he spotted something glowing next to the river that he stopped the horse. He stared at the golden glow, noticing how it ever so slowly faded away and revealed a young black haired beauty lying there with her eyes closed as if sleeping even though it was midday.

The man slowly dismounted the horse and walked over to the girl, the realization that she was not from around here made him bend down and check her pulse. He sighed in annoyance when he felt the slow pounding from within the girl's neck, it was all way to bothersome, how could he ever deal with a girl that had nothing to do with this world? What he needed was the boy, he was supposed to have arrived today and now he's faced with a black haired beauty instead. He could sell her, get the humungous award for the capture of someone with black hair, now if only he could find out what her eye color was, he could determine exactly how much he could get for her.

The man reached out his rough looking hand to spread the girls eyelids, only to be stopped by a small, slender hand with the fingers of a piano player on his wrist. What shocked him the most was that he couldn't move the arm, the girl held him in an iron grip that was way to strong for someone with her body.

Desperately he tried to bend his hand our of the girl's grip, only to notice the girl's muscles twitch a little, and the next thing he knew he was flying trough the air and landing on the ground with a loud crash, it felt like he had broken something when he finally managed to get up.

"Vad I all världen?" he said in a strange language (Swedish: he says "What in the world") unheard by the girl that lay unconscious.

Speaking of the girl. It seems that the sudden need to move her hand had caused her to wake up from her slumber for she began so stir ever so little.

Limping slightly, the man made his way over to the girl once more, standing over her body as he watched her stir more violently (he backed away when she did this) until her eyelids finally fluttered opened, revealing a pair of eyes that could rival the color of the darkest of night. The man had to back away even further.

The girl was even more beautiful now that she was awake.

Sleepily, the girl rose into a sitting position.

The man could only watch as she used her slender hand to rub the corner of her eye in an attempt to get away the tiredness even though it is a known fact that such efforts are futile.

The man moved closer to the girl.

Finally taking notice that she was being watched, the girl turned her head towards the man, first looking at his shoes but then tiredly lifting her head, letting her eyes wander up towards his face.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl asked, not that he could understand her.

The man just looked at her. Not shore what he is supposed to do.

The girl in front of him had been sent to this world for a reason, and she didn't know the language, what the hell was he going to do? Was he going to use that? But if he did and she didn't have that then she would die sorely...

Eh what the heck.

The man took a confident step forward, then another. With each step the girl was shrugging away from him but he wasn't about to let her get away from him now.

He grabbed hold of her head, lifting her roughly up on her feat and started to squeeze her head together as tight as he could manage without breaking her skull.

Her scream of total agony echoed though the trees.

Desperately she lifted up her hands, grabbed hold of his wrist and tightened her own grip. The pain was so great that he had to throw her away from him like a rag doll.

The girl landed on the ground quite gracefully, since she didn't stay there for more than a second, she was back on her feet before you could blink.

"You insolent girl." the man growled as he inspected his wrists.

"Say's the man who all of the sudden started to squeeze my head like it was a stress-ball!" the girl yelled at him. So she did have it. Interesting.

"What is your name girl?" the man said, turning towards her, once again standing as if he ruled the entire world or something, god that stance made the girl wanna knee him were it hurts and then laugh in his face saying "Who's a big-shot now?".

The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"It is more polite to give your own name before demanding for another." her voice spoke of unspoken knowledge that just waited to be discovered, this interested the man more than anything, maybe he could use her for something.

"It doesn't matter what your name is." the man suddenly stated, marching right up to her, grabbing her by the upper arm. "You're coming with me."

She was resisting him, and she did it good. Kicking and screaming she was pulled towards his horse, it took him about twenty minuted before he successfully manage to heave her up on the saddle and make her stay there (he had to tie up her arms and legs to make this possible), but just as he himself got ready to mount the horse, the sound of hooves could be heard from down the road.

Three horses galloped over the ground so fast that from the side, all you could see was a brown blur passing by and a lot of wind.

Their leader was a tall man (much more evenly built than the first man) with brown hair and hazel eyes. He to was overly good-looking.

"YUURI!" The brown-haired man yelled as he pulled a sword from its place at his belt.

The girl on the saddle reacted to what the man was yelling.

"YUURI" The man shouted yet again, now only a few meters away.

The first man drew a sword as well, preparing for battle as the brown-haired man jumped off of the horse in mid run.

He attacked the blonde man without hesitation.

Their blades clashed, sparks flying as metal met metal in the deadly dance that could easily kill of the both of them or just one of them, it all depended on witch one of them was the better dancer, but then again, it would also have to depend on the spirit of the one holding the sword to, would he really kill of his opponent or would he just leave him?

"Adelvert Von Grants, why do you approach the national boarder?" the brown-haired man asked while their swords once again struck, the sounds of metal clashing against metal echoing through the trees.

The blonde man, now revealed to be named Adelvert just chuckled.

"What about you Conrad Weller?" he asked. "As far as I know your precious _King_ is nowhere to be found." he said this with an amused tone on his voice.

This seemed to make this 'Conrad' person really angry.

"You knew about his arrival?" he asked. "How?"

"I have my sources."

While the two of the men were fighting, the two soldiers that had been riding with Conrad made their way over to Adelvert's horse, were Yuuri still lay bound, not able to move from were she was laying thrown horizontally over the horses back.

"Do you need help miss?" one of the men asked.

"Does it look like it?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes." said the second man.

"Then I most likely do need help, don't you think?"

The two men didn't think more about it. They helped each other in getting the girl into sitting upright on the horse before they cut the ropes the bound her arms together.

"Thank you."

Yuuri turned her attention towards the two of the men fighting while the soldiers moved to cut the ropes that tied her feet together.

"It's a shame that you have to wait your talents with people like them." Adelvert stated as he once again directed a deadly swing towards his opponent.

"I live to serve Adelvert." Conrad said. "Unlike you I'm not as devoted to love."

The two of them continued their deadly dance and Yuuri had to admit that it was getting pretty boring to just watch the two of them go at it, so she jumped of the horse, ignoring the protests of the two soldiers she bent down and picked up the biggest rock within reach.

She threw the thing as hard as she could towards Adelvert. Hitting him right in the head, making his stumble to gain balance.

The three men that still had their balance just stared at her dumbfounded.

"What, I was getting bored." she said in her defense.

Adelvert regained his balance.

Seeing that his pray had been freed and his opponent was getting the upper hand, he did the only thing he could do at the moment. Run away.

He ran to his horse, knocking Yuuri to the ground in the proses before mounting his horse.

"We will meet again double-black." were the last things he said before he disappeared down the road, leaving only a cloud of dust behind him.

Yuri got of the ground, finally having been able to get the ropes of of her she started to brush the dust of of her body, silently cursing that the sand in her hair would be harder to get out than the rest of the sand.

One of the two other men had picked up her bag from the riverbank. Now he was nervously making his way over to the most beautiful girl he had ever had the pleasure of feasting his eyes upon.

"Excuse me miss." the man said, making the girl turn towards him. His breath caught in his throat. "Is this your bag?" he asked.

The girl looked at the bag before breaking out in a wide smile. "Yes, it is." her voice sounded like bells in his ears.

The man's hand shook as he handed the bag over to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The man walked away from her as soon as he had done what he was supposed to do, leaving Yuuri alone to look through her things.

Conrad made his way over to the girl first when she pulled out a hair-brush with a cry of victory, taking her hair out of it's ponytail-braid and brushed out the sand that had gotten stuck in it.

"May I ask for your name miss?" he asked.

Yuuri turned around, piercing him with a look he had never seen a girl give him before.

"Why should I bother?" the girl asked. "When you already know it."

"I don't." Conrad was confused.

"Yes you do." Yuuri said. "You shouted it before you attacked that Adelvert person."

Something snapped within his head.

"Yuuri?"

"The one and only." came her reply.

All three of the men stared at the girl in front of them. This was their new _"KING"_?

"But – but – but - but how?"

"Long story, let's just go."

The black haired girl didn't even look behind her as she started to walk towards the horse she had been him ride on, but since he wasn't following her, she had to stop and turn around.

"Are we going to ride or not?" she asked, growing quite impatient.

"Of course your majesty." he was feeling rather awkward about this whole situation all together.

* * *

><p>AN: Would you humans be ever so kind as to forgive me for having you wait so long for an update? But I am afraid that I completely lost interest in the story shortly after I started it and it was only your comments that made me continue writing.

You see, I have recently admitted to myself that I am paranoid so I keep telling myself that what I write is horrible and none would actually read this crap so I lose motivation.

In other words, if I know that you like what I write, the better the chance that I update more often.

Bye bye.


	4. Shin makoko

**Me:** *_sits down in front of laptop_*

Ok... time to get this thing finished.

**Yuuri:** *_storms into the room_*

WAIT! Wait wait wait! *_takes a deep breath to calm down_* Before you continue. I have a few questions I want answered.

**Me:** *_Sigh_*

What do you want? *_Turn towards him slowly_*.

**Yuuri:**

Why the hell am I a girl?

**Me:** *_looks annoyed_*

It's my brain. Don't question my brain.

**Yuuri:**

I just wanna know why you made me into a girl.

**Me:** *_rests my head in my hand_*

Because, if you're a girl, I could pair you up with Wolfram without you saying anything about it being weird or wrong all the time. *_Smiles mischievously_*

**Yuuri:** *_looks devastated_*

So that was your plan... *_slides onto floor_* how can you do this to me?

**Me:** *_laughs evilly_*

Sorry, but I love Wolfram more than you.

**Yuuri:** *_Looks up at me_*

You two planned this together?!

**Me:** *_Looks away_*

Maybe...

**Yuuri:**

You're evil.

**Me:** *_looks flattered_*

Oh, thank you.

**Yuuri:**

You two are going to be the death of me... *_Turns towards the camera_*

Inga-san only owns Nathan White and the owner of the golden locket. (witch will be revealed in future chapters so you'll just have to continue reading to find out, he he he.)

A/N: I have many plans for this thing, like the meaning behind Nathan's existence and why the hell Yuuri found a locket in the river. All of these questions will be revealed along the story don't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Shin makoko**

They rode in complete silence.

Conrad couldn't help but to glance at the black-haired girl that was sitting in front of him on the horse. She looked so calm and collected. Definitely not the way anyone should be acting after they have just been transported into another world, just what the hell is going on here?

"Just go on and ask." Yuuri said. "You know you want to."

Conrad had jumped at her sudden statement, but he didn't stop to think about it for too long.

"How can you be so calm about this whole ordeal?" he asked her.

Yuuri looked up at him. Her dark eyes looking deep into his hazel ones and just stared, as if she was looking straight into his soul as she thought over her answer.

"The only thing about all of this that leaves me with questions is, why now? Why did they have to pull me from my own world when I have yet to become of age? I'm just fifteen and you plan on having me crowned now?"

"So you already know why you're here?" He was surprised beyond belief.

"Uh hu." Yuuri said, turning her attention away from the mans eyes. "My parents told me five years ago and I have been training for the position ever since."

"So your prepared?"

Yuuri looked in the ground, suddenly falling silent, even the air felt heavy all of the sudden. "I just hope I have prepared enough."

* * *

><p>They rode for what felt like an hour.<p>

The soldiers had rode on ahead to inform the capital of the rulers arrival while Conrad rode with Yuuri to the closest village were they would stay one night and continue on to the castle the morning after. Yuuri thought this was a good plan since she was starting to get rather sleepy.

It didn't take long for them to reach the village.

Riding down the path between the houses, Yuuri couldn't help but to notice the way that everyone kept staring at her. Some women took their children aside and hid them from her while the men just gave her a dark look that sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

She tried not to bother about them but she couldn't stop the feeling they left behind.

Conrad guided the horse towards a bigger cottage a bit away from the village. It stood on a hill and was obviously meant for richer folk than the ones living in the actual village.

They hadn't been far from the cottage when the door swung open and yet another man stepped out.

This man was tall, well built with hip-long silver/purple hair. His skin was pale and his face held wisdom in it's features. His lavender eyes pierced her with a look a suspicion as he calmly walked closer to them as Conrad's horse came to a stop.

"Conrad, who is the lady?" the new man asked as Conrad dismounted the horse.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Conrad asked the man as he held out a hand for Yuuri to take. "You need some help down my-lady?" he asked.

Yuuri could hear the playfulness on his voice and decided to go along with it.

"That would be much appreciated." she said as she gently took his hand.

"Yes, I agree that she is quite a sight to see but you were supposed to go fetch his highness." the man said, giving Conrad an angry look as said man placed the black-haired girl on the ground carefully, the girl landing gracefully on the ground. "It's not like you not to follow orders."

"But I have followed my orders." Conrad said as he placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulders. "This is the new queen."

The man gave Yuuri a look before he turned to glare at Conrad.

"Don't be stupid." he said. "The great one stated clearly that the new ruler was a boy, and this person is clearly the exact opposite." he crossed his arms. "Just because she is a rare beauty and just happen to be a double-black doesn't mean than she is the new ruler." he was raising his voice. "WHILE WE ARE HERE WITH THIS GIRL, THE KING COULD BE OUT THERE AFRAID FOR HIS LIFE SO GO OUT THERE AND SEARCH FOR HIM!" he screamed so loudly that Yuuri had to cover her sensitive ears from the sound.

"For your information." Yuuri said calmly, straightening her back to get a better look of the man's eyes. "I _was_ a boy five years ago."

The bomb was dropped.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Both of the men screamed at the girl.

Yuuri all of the sudden found herself laughing her head of, falling to the ground and rolling around in the dirt, still laughing... not able to stop.

The men only stared at the girl, Conrad feeling quite worried that the girl will coach if she continues to laugh that way while the other man just stared at her as if she was insane (witch she probably was by the way).

Yuuri finally calmed down.

Sitting on the ground and taking deep breath between slight giggles she managed to say. "That was the best reaction yet." before continuing to giggle.

Conrad got down and fished the giggling girl into his arms.

"Let's get her inside." he said.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>It took a while for Yuuri to make the two men understand what had happened to her five years before but when they finally got it, they also understood why they didn't know about it.<p>

"I can't believe it." The man that had revealed himself to go by the name of 'Gunther Von Christ' said after a long moment of awkward silence that Yuuri found hard not to break with her favorite line of all time... "Awkward silence.". "So the king that everyone have been waiting for all this time, is actually a girl?" the young girl nodded at him.

"You want me to prove it to you?" she asked while she fiddled with the hem of her Tube-top. "Because I could if you want to."

"NO! NO! NO! I don't need to be convinced any further you majesty." Gunther said rather frantically. "I'm just surprised that something like that could actually happen to a person."

"I'm just as surprised as you are, and I had to live through it." Yuuri said as she leaned back into the chair that had been brought up to her. "But I don't really mind being a girl."

Gunther looked over her clothing.

"Why is it that you are wearing such revealing garnishments?" he asked while he wrinkled his nose in disgust... or was it to prevent a nosebleed? "They really are not appropriate for a young lady of your standards."

Yuuri looked down at her clothing, flexing out her long leg while wearing a smirk on her full lips. "Why." she asked. "Do they give you ideas?"

Gunther fainted.

"You're evil." Conrad said, giving Yuuri a smile that said he found what she did funny.

"I know." she flicked Gunther's body with her foot, making him turn around so that he way laying on his back. A trail of blood running from his nostrils. "And I'm loving every minute of it."

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, the sky was turning orange, changing the mood in the office the two figures were currently in.<p>

The two figures were as different as night and day.

The older of the two was about two heads taller, rather buff and his gray/brown hair was tied back in a low pony-tail that went down his back, stopping at his waist, his blue eyes held what looked like a permanent annoyed expression.

The younger figure had a more slender build but the masculine features in the body could not be overlooked either, he had golder waves of hair that was cut mid-neck, his skin resembled porcelain and his eyes were big, in the color of the shiniest and most expensive emerald. What ruined his beautiful frame was the angry scowl that seemed to be plastered to his face.

"How much longer do we have to wait." the blonde said as he tapped his finger against his folded arm impatiently.

"This matter is out of our hands, Wolfram." the older figure said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper were he sat by the desk, looking all important. "We can't afford to rush things." he looked up at the younger of the two. "Have some faith in Conrad and Gunther."

The blonde huffed.

"Have some faith on that man? You've got to be joking."

The older man gave the blonde a glare, in witch the blonde seemed to be ignoring.

"We have no choice but to have faith in him." go got up from the desk and walked over to the blonde. "The new king is bound to be confused about this whole ordeal and the best way is to send a neutral source to help him get here."

The blonde huffed yet again, walking away from the man.

"Why do we need a ruler from another world anyway?" he asked, looking even more annoyed with each minute that passed. "He knows nothing about our world and he will just bring this country to ruin." ok, so he wasn't annoyed... he was pissed.

"We need the one with the right soul to be the ruler Wolfram." the older one said.

"NO!" The blonde yelled. "What this country needs is a ruler." he turned towards the older man. "Fourteen years with no monarch is starting to take it's tool on the kingdom." he marched straight towards the window with angry steps, he placed his pale hand against the glass and gazed over the town that was laid out in front of him. "I don't want to see our kingdom crumble." the last sentence was more of a whisper but the older caught it anyway.

"As long as I'm alive, I won't let it." he said, looking at the younger one, for once letting his features soften.

The two of them fell silent. Not saying anything to the other for a long moment.

"It's here." the blonde said before calmly opening the window.

There was a fly-bone there, flying right outside of the window and there was a piece of parchment in it's hand.

The blond held out his hand to the scary-looking creature, letting it drop the parchment in his waiting hand. He didn't even bother to close the window as the creature flew off before he tore the seal of of the parchment and started reading.

It didn't take long before he looked up at the man before him.

"Aneue..."

"I know." the older man said. "So he's finally arrived, eh?"

* * *

><p>Leaning her elbow on the windowsill of the carriage. Yuuri looked out over the scenery with a bored expression plastered on her face.<p>

"Why do I have to ride in this thing?" she asked the one that was riding next to the wobbling prison on weals. "Why can't I just ride on a horse like you do? Carriages are boring." she complained loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"That is out of the question your highness." Gunther said from the other side of the carriage. "The people still doesn't know about your gender and we have to keep it a secret until we know exactly how to break the news to the rest of the world."

Yuuri singed, turning towards the other side of the carriage were she met the eyes of the man that was supposed to be her teacher in politics and language.

"Then tell me one thing." she said. "Isn't it better for them to see me immediately instead of just letting them believe that it is a man riding in the carriage and then after some time telling them that the one ruling is a woman?"

The man stared at her wide eyes.

"I didn't think about that."

Yuuri sweat-dropped. "It's the most logical thing to do! How could you not think about it?"

From the other side of the carriage, Conrad gave of a silent chuckle.

Yes, she was going to be a great queen indeed.

* * *

><p>Yuuri had changed ways of travel. She still hadn't gotten her wish in riding on a horse but now she had been placed in a fancy-looking carriage without a roof, dragged by two midnight-black stallions (to show the status of the one riding in the carriage). so now she had a better view of the world around her and she was loving every minute of it!<p>

The green fields, the blue sky, the strange creatures that kept sneaking peaks at her from behind treas and boulders.

Even though the road they were traveling on was rather bumpy, Yuuri was currently having the time of her life. With her bag laying on the floor of the carriage she sat with her sketchbook and tried desperately to capture the insane beauty of the scenery around her, witch she would have succeeded in if the scenery hadn't been way to beautiful to capture on paper alone.

"Your majesty." Conrad's voice made Yuuri look up from the papers. "Your kingdom."

Just how bloody beautiful can something be?!

The city was located in the center of a valley, and they were currently standing on top of a smaller mountain, giving Yuuri a perfect view of the city that she was going to rule over. The castle stood tall on a hill right next to the city, the roofs shimmering in the sunlight, almost blinding her.

"Wow..." for once in her life. Yuuri was speechless.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?" Gunther asked her.

"Uh hu." She nodded.

"We welcome you to Shin makoko, the capital of the demon kingdom." Conrad said from the other side of the carriage. "We have been waiting for you. Yuuri."

The smile never left Yuuri's face as the carriage continued to carry them down the mountain and closer to the city itself. Yuuri had to hurry up in her sketches in order to capture the view before they reached the bottom and the magnificence would be gone from her eyesight. Shore she could always go back up there and have a more permanent view of the city but the second time is never as good as the first one, she knew that very well.

"What's the name if the castle?" she found herself asking.

"Blood pledge castle." Gunther answered, pride clearly heard in his voice.

The breath caught in the throat.

"I don't have to do that, do I?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. "A blood pledge I mean."

The two men looked over to her, both noticing how she was trembling ever so slightly when she said "blood pledge" making one question pop into their head at the very same time. _"is she afraid of blood?"._

"No you don't." Conrad said.

"The castle has that name because the first king made a pledge that he would be dead before he let any harm befall the ground that the castle is built upon." Gunther explained, trying to make the new queen feel better by telling her the story behind the name, and it seemed to work for she stopped trembling and the color returned to her cheeks.

"If the meaning behind the name is so meaningful and pretty..." she said, shivering at the name once again. "Why is the name so hideous and scary?" she asked, sending a look at both of the men at the same time (how is that possible?).

The two men shared a look. Neither of them had actually thought about that before.

"We don't know." Gunther said, making a mental note to research it later.

"Maybe it's to ward of criminals or something." Conrad guessed.

Before anything else could be said between the three of them, they had reached the castle walls.

"Are you ready you majesty?" Conrad asked.

"I have been preparing for this moment for five years, I shore hope I am."

They rode through the city gates and were immediately met by loud cheers enough lift a roof if they had been inside one. They died down for a second when they spotted Yuuri but they soon got louder again, apparently they didn't care that their ruler was that beauty in the carriage that now rolled slowly over the road. Apparently, as long as they got a ruler, they didn't care what gender he or she had, Yuuri concluded as she watched the people around her.

She couldn't help but to allow a smile to creep up on her lips as she watched how happy they were. But there was one thing that she really hadn't expected.

Two children ran up to her, one girl and one boy, they were both holding something white.

Bending down towards them so that she could get a better look at what they were holding, the little girl jammed something on her head... a flower-crown of Lillie's.

Yuuri smiled at her.

"Thanks you."

The girl giggled before running back to her parents.

"These are for you." the boy said shyly before reaching up a bouquet of flowers to her.

"There beautiful." Yuuri said, taking them out if his hands. "Thanks you."

She couldn't held but to notice the small blush form on his cheek as he stopped running all together, just staring after the carriage as it carried her away.

The flowers smelled wonderful.

Yuuri smiled at the small bouquet before placing them in her bag for safe keeping.

"I'm gonna like it here." she whispered softly as she fingered the hand-made crown on her head. "I'm really going to like it here."

Her smile disappeared when she all of the sudden had this unpleasant feeling that someone less pleasant was watching her with an ill-intent.

She found him.

It was a man with short blond hair and green eyes. He was standing next to a man with sort of blue-ish black hair. Both of them were handsome (just like every other damn demon man around her), but there was something in the way that they were looking at her that left her with this strange feeling that neither of them were good news.

She moved closer to were Conrad was riding on her right.

"Who's the blonde fella?" she asked him.

Conrad sent one look in said man's direction before his face turned sour. That mad had done something terrible, she could clearly see it on his face. _"I don't like that man."_ she decided in her head.

"That is Stoffel Von Splitsberg." Conrad said, Yuuri took note of the venom that dripped from his voice as he said the mans name. "He used to be the former queens regnant."

"He wasn't a very good one was he?" Yuuri asked.

"Not even close." Gunter suddenly said from his side or the carriage. "And ever since the last queen abdicated he's been trying to worm his way back into power, not that anyone has allowed him to." Yuuri gave a disgusted expression.

"Don't worry your majesty, we will do everything we can to keep that man as far away from you as possible." Conrad said, the hard look in his eyes not leaving him for a second.

Yuuri was just about to ask what he did when all of the sudden, the two horses that were pulling the carriage broke into a run. Making the carriage shoot forward.

The citizens screamed in terror as they watched the carriage speed towards the castle faster than anyone had ever seen a horse run before.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Conrad and Gunther screamed after her.

Yuuri clanged onto the carriage for her dear life. Like hell was she going to get thrown of like this, that would be against the womanly code that her mother had taught her.

"_A woman must always be graceful in everything she does, even when getting thrown of a speeding carriage."_

Now that Yuuri thought back at it, how the hell did her mother know this was going to happen? But then again, her mother has always been weird.

The carriage has just passed through the castle gates, now speeding straight towards the main entrance. Yuuri closed her eyes, waiting for the crash that probably would send her tumbling to the ground, but all that happened was that the carriage stopped with a violent jerk that sent her tumbling to the carriage floor, but nothing else.

"What the hell...?" Yuuri wondered as she stumbled to her feet.

A tall man in a pony-tail stood by the horses, petting them to calm them down.

Upon seeing Yuuri, the man left the horses and opened the door of the carriage, the door that Yuuri just so happened to be leaning against for balance.

The tumbled down, right into the mans arms.

"Are you alright young lady?" the man asked as he helped her regain her balance.

Yuuri held her hands on the mans upper arms, she still found her vision blurry but not enough to make it impossible to stand, it was just a little wobbly.

"Yeah... just a little shaken up." she managed to say after a short moment of silence.

The man carefully let go of her after he had made shore that she would be able to stand. Noticing that she had black eyes to go with that black hair of hers he was left staring at her wide-eyed, was this really...? no it wouldn't be... could it?

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

His fears were confirmed.

Gunther and Conrad galloped through the gates. Jumping of their horses in mid jump and running towards the girl in front of him as fast as their legs could carry them.

Conrad grabbed hold of her shoulders worriedly, making her turn towards him.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "It just came as a shock that's all."

"Thank god."

The man looked at Conrad with a thoughtful look. Since when did Conrad care so much for a total stranger? Well more about later.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Gunther yelled, throwing Conrad away from the fragile looking girl. He threw his hands on her shoulders, making her legs buckle under her for but a second, she managed to regain her balance before she tumbled over. "Are you really alright?" the girl nodded. "I shall have those horses put down immediately, making her majesty go through with such an ordeal." oh dear god he was rambling again, when will this nightmare end?

"Gunther!" the man said, earning the attention of the three in front of him. "You said you majesty?" he needed to know for shore.

"Of course." Conrad said as he pried the girl away from from the frantic noble. "This is the new _Queen_, Yuuri Shibuya." he made the 'queen' nice and long as if to make the man register the word properly.

"Queen?" the man asked.

"Yes, queen." Gunther said, joining the conversation. "The king had an unfortunate accident that turned him into a woman."

The man looked at the girl, studying her from top to bottom. He didn't like the way she was dressed, but there was something in the way that she carried herself that told him that she was not what she seemed to be, he just hoped that his deduction was correct.

"May I ask for your name?" Yuuri suddenly asked, making the man pull out of his thoughts.

"Guendal." he said. "Guendal Von Voltaire."

Why did she look at him with those eyes.

Yuuri had her finger on her chin as she walked around him, studying him as she did this. Now and then she said something. "Strong, tall, broad, dark voice..." all of the sudden she was silent, her eyes were closed for a long moment before opening them and said. "Let me guess, you're supposed to be my Advisor?" she asked.

Guendal looked shocked. "How did you figure?"

Yuuri smiled.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "The knowledge hidden in your features, the marks of a leader hidden in your eyes and the way that you carry yourself shows that you're used to giving orders and the way that you stopped those horses and didn't let go of me until you were shore that I would be able to stand shows that you really care even though you look so scary and stern." all the while she was saying this, the three men stared at her with disbelief written all over their faces, she just met him ans she knows all of this? "Those are two signs that show you're a great leader, I just guessed that you were going to be my Advisor. I'm a good guesser."

It was official, this girl was going to be a really good queen.

"Welcome to 'Shin makoko', your majesty." Guendal said with a small smile playing in his mouth.

It didn't matter if she was a man or a woman, as long as she would be able to tell witch people meant trouble and who didn't, she at least showed the traits of good leadership.

"Good to finally be here."

"Were is he?" the sudden voice echoed through the court-yard, making the four people standing there turn towards the stairs leading up to the main entrance. "Were is the new kind?"

Yuuri's eyes went wide.

How the hell was this possible?

How the hell can the one man that has been occupying her mind for the past month, the same man that has been appearing in her dreams, be standing right in front of her?

"Oh my god..." she didn't even realize she was speaking.

"Who's this lousy dressed woman?" the boy said as he walked straight over to the girl.

Yuuri lifted her hand, placing it in front of her chest as her hearts began to pound even harder than it had ever done before. What the hell was wrong with her? Since when did she begin to act just like every other girl out there in the world?

"Wolfram!" Gunther scolded the boy. "Do not approach her majesty like that."

The boy jerked his head towards the older man, his green eyes shone in the light. "What did you just say?" his voice held a hint of anger, she could feel it.

Guendal approached the blonde, making him back away from Yuuri slightly.

"Our information was a little outdated Wolfram." he said, glancing at Yuuri out of the corned of his eye, she was acting a little stranger than she had done just a few moments ago, just what was it? "Turns out that the _King_ we were waiting for was actually a _Queen_."

The blonde pierced his eyes on Yuuri.

"_This_ is our new ruler?" he asked, once against approaching the already trembling young woman. "But she's so... so... _female_."

Now that snapped Yuuri out of her trance. Straightening her back she stared up into his green eyes. (he was about half a head taller than her).

"What's so wrong with being female?" she said, her voice a little _too_ loud.

Wolfram backed away ever so slightly. "You girls care more about appearance and men to even care about politics." he said, obviously believing every word he said himself. "If it wasn't for your bodies you wouldn't get anywhere in life."

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the court-yard as the blonde pretty-boy tumbled to the ground. Three scratch-marks decorating his not-so-pale-cheek-anymore and his eyes wide open, along with every other pair of eyes around them, cept for the black ones that were dangerously narrowed.

Yuuri had her right hand raised, blood dripping from her nails.

"Don't you EVER! Say something like that in my presence again, you understand?!" her voice dripped venom as she spoke, making everyone around her back away from her.

"How... HOW DARE YOU?!" Wolfram was on his feet and yelling in her face. "WE JUST MET AND YOU JUST GO ON AND... URGH!" He was not happy.

Yuuri blinked.

Slowly she turned around, trying to make her ears stop ringing as she did.

"I just did something stupid didn't I?" she asked the one that was standing closest to her, witch happened to be Guendal.

"Yes, yes you did." he said, nodding.

"What did I do?" she asked, nervous about the answer.

Guendal gave her an apologetic look. "I know you come from another world and all, so I'm sorry to say that here, a slap to the left cheek with the right palm of your hand, is a proposal between nobles."

Yuuri just stared at him.

"A what is a WHAT?!" It was now her turn to yell. "THAT IS THE MOST STUPID THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Wolfram stared at her, studying her from top to bottom until he walked up to her.

He grabbed hold of her hand, making her turn towards him as he seemed to study her hand closer than the rest of her body. Finally he gave a deep sigh and let go of her.

"It's a good thing you're beautiful." he said. "That way my reputation wouldn't have to be soiled." he didn't say anything else, he just walked back up the stairs towards the main entrance with his back turned towards the girl that was now his fiancé.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Yuuri's voice once again rang over the court-yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *_leans back into chair_*

Weiw... finally finished!

**Wolfram:** *_pats me on the shoulder_*

You worked really hard. You did good.

**Me:**

Thanks.

**Yuuri:** *_pulls his hair_*

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?

**Me:** *_gives and innocent look_*

Because it's fun making you suffer.

**Yuuri:** *_turns his back away from me_*

I hate you.

**Me:**

You know you love me.

A/N: I am compensating for the time I left you waiting. Once again, I am truly sorry.


	5. Disastrous dinner party

**Me: ***_opens laptop_*

Ok so... how to continue this?

**Wolfram:** *_pops out of nowhere_*

Make me and Yuuri kiss!

**Me:** *_sigh_*

For the last time Wolfram, no. Not in the fifth chapter and if you don't shut up it will never happen.

**Wolfram:** *_pouting_*

Fine...

**Yuuri:** *_walks up to us_*

I can't believe you're still writing.

**Me:** *_glares_*

Hey! It takes a lot out of me to make these chapters in the first place so don't nag me!

**Wolfram:**

Yeah Yuuri, don't nag her!

**Yuuri:** *_glares_*

Why are you taking her side for?!

**Wolfram:** *_hugs me_* (yay :P)

Inga-san and I understand each other.

**Yuuri:** *_turns away_*

Whatever...

**Wolfram:** *_Turns towards the camera_*

Now remember kids. Inga-san doesn't own anything except for Nathan White and the owner of the golden locket. She just really loves to write and I guess it shows, am I right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Disastrous dinner party.**

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as she let herself sink into the steaming water.

Her clothes lay carelessly thrown on the ground a few feet away from her. She had been to eager to get into the water to think about anything else.

Leaning back onto the edge of the tub, she lifted her leg into the air. Don't ask her why she does it, it's just a habit she's developed while she went through puberty.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked none in particular.

Had she offended the gods of karma at one point of her life or something? All of the things that had happened could not be explained in any other way. You turn into a girl, you gets pulled through a fountain, and then you meet this football jock that tries to kidnap you and when you think nothing else can go wrong, you go and get yourself engaged to this random pretty-boy the second you meet him, WHAT THE HELL UNIVERSE?!

Yuuri pulled her leg back down. She allowed herself to sink under the water, her eyes closed she let herself go, cleansing her mind of those depressing thoughts since she would have to go through even worse situation from now on, it was only logical.

Yuuri broke through the surface, taking a deep breath as she brushed her hair back, keeping it away from her face that way.

"Why hello there."

Yuuri turned her head to her right and was faced with a very, very beautiful woman.

The thing about this woman was that she looked a lot like her new fiancé. The woman had long curls of golden hair that reached her to her knees, her big emerald eyes studied Yuuri as she slowly walked towards her, a smile creeping up on her mouth as she did.

"Are you the one that everyone is talking about?" the woman asked, sitting down next to the black-haired girl.

"I don't know what everyone is talking about." Yuuri said, feeling slightly awkward at the moment, since the woman was twice as beautiful as herself she felt that she didn't have the right to be in the same room as her.

The woman smiled as she started stroking through Yuuri's black locks.

"They all speak about how the king they had been waiting for is actually a beautiful young woman." she said, putting a finger to Yuuri's chin so that she could have a better look at her face. "And I can see that they are correct in the statement that you are beautiful." a blush crept up on Yuuri's cheeks. "I have never seen such black eyes and hair, they really are unique."

Yuuri looked away from the woman.

"They are not that unique were I come from." nervously, she started to run her fingers through said hair, untangling it in the proses.

"I also heard that that you got yourself engaged to my youngest son."

Yuuri's attention snapped back to the woman's face.

"Your son?"

The woman smiled kindly at the girl. "You mean you really can tell?" she ran her hands through her long hair as if to make is even clearer to the girl. "I mean we do have the same hair and eyes after all."

"You don't look like you've given birth to a boy."

"I've given birth to three boys." the woman said proudly.

"No way..." Yuuri's thoughts went frantic while she desperately tried to come up with just who the other two sons were, not that it was working. "Who are the other two." she asked, rather enthusiastic if you ask me.

"Oh two wonderful men." the woman said with a dreaming voice. "Their names are Guendal and Conrad."

"NO WAY!" Yuuri screamed in shock. "They don't look at all like each other."

"That's to be expected." the woman said. "since they are from different fathers."

"Huh?"

"Here, use this." the woman said, holding out a pink bottle with a weird crystal-shaped lid. "It will help your hair."

Yuuri took the bottle, not liking the smell it was giving away but she had to be polite didn't she? "What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Shampoo." the woman answered, Yuuri didn't catch the smirk that played on the woman's face for a mere second, if she had, she wouldn't have opened the bottle and poured the continents into her hand. "My name is Cecilia Von Splitzberg by the way, but you can call me Celi, ok?"

"Yuuri." Yuuri said as she carefully put the shampoo into her hair, still not feeling right about it at all.

"You know..." Celi said as she helped Yuuri wash the scented liquid out of her hair. "I am holding a dinner party to celebrate your arrival in about two hours, and I was wondering if I could help you dress up for it." she giggles like a teenager as she said this.

"Dress up?" Yuuri really didn't like those words.

"Yeah." Celi said, even more energetic than she was before. "You can't exactly go to a party looking like any other woman now can you?" for some reason, the woman had now started to braid Yuuri's hair. "It's a woman's duty to look her best at all occasions."

"Whatever..." Yuuri said.

"When I'm done with you, my little Wolfram won't be able to take his eyes of of you for a second." Celi whispered into Yuuri's ear.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

* * *

><p>Guendal looked up from were he was writing.<p>

"Did you just hear that?" he asked his blonde brother that was in the middle of applying something to his injured cheek.

"I didn't hear a damn thing." the blonde said, irritation clearly shown on his face.

"Then it must have been my imagination."

* * *

><p>Now Yuuri knew that she had made someone angry.<p>

She was sitting in front of a make-up table dressed in a knee-long plain black one-piece dress without sleeves, she had black high-healed sandals on her feet and black net-gloves on her wrists. She would have likes the look, if the blonde woman wasn't currently putting her hair up in a half-up-half-down fashion with decorative white pearls here and there. It did look pretty but it wasn't her when she looked into the mirror.

"Don't pout." the blonde woman ordered. "A woman never pouts, it ruins the face."

Yuuri really doubted that, but she couldn't afford to disobey the blonde woman since she really didn't know just what the hell she was capable of doing.

Nervously she fingered the hem of her dress, just what the hell would the others think of her when she arrived looking like this? She didn't even look like she did before, it was insane, this blonde woman was insane.

"Ok, that's the hair, now to the make-up." Celi suddenly announced as she made Yuuri spin around in her seat, her back facing the mirror.

"Do I have to?" Yuuri whined.

"You can't putt up your hair like this and not put on make-up." she explained, picking out the stuff she needed for this task. "It makes your face look lifeless and the hair look uninteresting, now stay still and don't even think about moving your hands."

The woman was so frickin' scary that Yuuri didn't even dare to blink as Celi attacked her with the make-up articles she held in her hand.

She sat there, unable to move for about half an our before the blonde finally decided she was finished.

"You can turn around now." she said as she started to put the make-up away, finishing of with a small puff of perfume.

Reluctantly, Yuuri turned around, afraid of what she was going to see.

She didn't even look like herself anymore! Her eyelids had been painted a light blue that blended in with her skin, her eyelids looked longer and fuller than ever before, her cheeks were rosier and her lips had more color than before. It was strange to look at yourself and not recognize your own reflection, it was definitely not something she ever wanted to experience again.

"Now to finish your look." Celi said from behind her. "You have to put this on."

Standing up and turning around, Yuuri found Celi holding a long-vest that reached mid-thigh, it looked like it was made out of sapphire-blue silk with silver edges and a lace that would be used to tie it together over the stomach.

"Ok now that I can life with." Yuuri said as she walked over to the queen.

She slipped the vest on, noticing that it was a lot lighter than it looked, and it didn't restrain any of her movements at all, she decided she really liked this piece of clothing, she really did.

Celi was right in the middle of lacing up the vest when there was a knock on the door, making both women turn and stare at it.

Celi looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that the party would start in less than ten minutes.

"Oh dear." she said. "Look how time flies when you are having fun." she quickly finished the lacing and turned the young queen towards the door. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later ok?"

Yuuri nodded before making her way towards the door, finding the constant knocking very annoying, ok that was an understatement. With her hearing, the knocking was unbearable.

"What?!" she almost screamed as she threw the door open.

It was the one person she least wanted to see. What was his name again? Wolfram Von Bielefelt? She could only be shore about his last name from her dreams.

"Oh, it's you." she said, folding her arms over her chest in an annoyed fashion. "What do you want?"

The blond didn't answer, he just stared at her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, looking over her body for the second time that day, only this time it was with another type of eyes he was doing it with, what was it?

"Your mother got to me."

"My mother?" the blonde said as he moved out of the way, allowing Yuuri to step out of the room that had been assigned as her temporary one as they got her permanent one ready for her. "Since when did you know who my mother was?"

"Since we met in the bathhouse." Yuuri was not happy at the moment.

"That is..." the blonde paused. "Very believable."

That made Yuuri look at him, not noticing how a lock of her hair just happened to fly right in front of his face as she twisted her head. If she had, she would also have noticed how his eyes widened for a mere second before returning to normal.

"How so?" she asked.

The blonde didn't answer immediately, it was as if he had been placed in some sort of trance before he managed to snap out of it.

"My mother has a tendency to... get a little crazy when it comes to dressing up for a party." he explained.

"You're telling me." Yuuri said, fingering one of the locks that had fallen over her shoulder. "Now even my mother is this crazy when it comes to dressed and looking pretty."

Can you believe this? They are having a civil conversation!Yuuri did not however notice how the blonde glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, a small smile playing on his mouth as he watched her walk beside him. Maybe this engagement wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>The dining room was a real sight to see.<p>

The sun had already set outside of the humungous windows and the chandelier was lit, sending a brilliant light dancing around the room in a beautiful way.

The table that they were going to be eating on, was a simple, round one, it looked so out of place in this huge room but who was Yuuri to judge since she didn't know the customs of this country and really didn't want anything else to happen, lack of knowledge had already earned her a fiancé, it could just as easily earn her a child, or worse, a husband.

Not really wanting to just stand there in the middle of the room, Yuuri walked over to one of the windows.

The city looked so much different when the sun was down, most of the houses had small squares of light and she could swear that she could hear music. Down at the center of the town, it was lit up like crazy and tons of shadows could barely be seen. Were the towns-people dancing at the town center? In that case, why?

"They are celebrating the arrival of the new ruler."

Conrad had managed to sneak up on her from behind, making the girl whirl around and stare up at him.

He was now wearing a white uniform that looked much more formal than the one he had been wearing when he went to fetch her, his hair looked like It had been combed and he looked newly washed as well.

"You look beautiful your majesty." he said, smiling gently.

"Thank you." she couldn't help but to smile as well. "You don't look to bad either."

Neither of them noticed how a certain blonde was glaring daggers at them from the table.

"We should take our seats before the others arrive."

Turns out that Conrad was going to sit to the right of Wolfram while Yuuri was going to have to sit to Wolfram's left. Something about the order of the seats being oldest to youngest or something like that she really didn't pay much attention.

Guendal entered the room, looking all high and mighty once again, only this time, when he saw Yuuri, he bowed in respect with a faint smile on his mouth.

Smiling back at him, Yuuri nodded in response, once again not paying attention to the blonde who once again glared daggers at one of his brothers.

When Gunther arrived all hell broke loose. He looked at Yuuri one time and he blushed, he looked at her a second time and he started acting like a giggling school-girl, the third time he looked at her he fainted from blood-loos due to the severe nose-bleed.

Yuuri just shook her head while Wolfram's face lit up in rage that everyone but Yuuri seemed to notice, since when was he this possessive?

The worst part of it, was that Celi just so happened to walk into the room just in time to see her youngest son in the middle of a jealous rage.

"Oh my." said lady giggled. "Wolfie, since when where you this possessive?" she couldn't help but to feel slightly proud of what she had accomplished.

Wolfram immediately calmed down.

"Oh Yuuri, sweetheart, it seems that my youngest son has developed at least some feeling towards you." she said, hugging the black haired girl as she spoke.

"I think it's more like a matter of pride Celi." Yuuri said while politely pushing the woman away from her.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious.<p>

Yuuri had never thought that something so different from what she is used to would taste this good. Well she have expected that royal chefs should be experienced with cooking but never in her life had she expected that it would be _this_ good.

"Your majesty." Guendal's voice broke Yuuri out of the culinary trap she had been stuck in and finally return to reality, the reality were everyone except for Wolfram were looking at her. "Conrad has informed me that you were already aware that you were to be crowned maou is that correct?" Yuuri nodded. "Would you mind telling us how you got to know?"

"My mom told me when I was ten." she said, taking a sip out of the strange yet delicious orange liquid. "And I have been preparing for the position ever since."

"So you're prepared, that's good."

"I just hope I'm prepared enough." Yuuri admitted.

"You're gonna do fine. You can't be worse than I was." Celi said, gently placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Celi had told Yuuri while she was dressing her up that she had been the queen to rule before her. This knowledge had shocked Yuuri beyond belief and she wanted more than anything to ask more abou her rain, but there has been something in the was Celi's eyes had darkened that led Yuuri to believe that the subject was a hard one that she really didn't wanna talk about.

"I can't believe this..." all eyes turned towards Wolfram.

"What did you just say Wolf?"

"I can't believe that all of you can simply just accept that this _woman_ is supposed to be our new ruler." Wolfram stood up, slamming his hands onto the table. "Her action from earlier is more than enough proof that she has no idea of how this world works and we don't need someone like that now do me?" were did he get his air?

"Wolfram." Guendal suddenly spoke. "It doesn't matter if she's from this world or not as long as she is prepared to take the duty of this country's monarch."

"She's not even of our kind, she's just a human!"

"Now that is not something you say to your fiancé Wolf." Celi said, sounding annoyed with her son.

"And if race really matter to you that much, than I will be happy to inform you that Her majesty's father is a direct subordinate to the maou on Earth." Conrad said, earning a nod from Yuuri.

"Oh really." Wolfram said, casting a glance in said girl's direction, he had to tear his eyes away from her in order to continue, she distracted him way to much. "Even so, her mother is still a human, I bet she is a cheep hussy that used to live on the street offering her own body for money."

The air went cold.

"You wanna meet Forky?" Wolfram turned to his left to find Yuuri standing right next to him, holding a fork in her right hand as if she was showing it to him. Her voice sounded like she had returned to the age of five in a matter of minutes, even her left thumb-nail was now currently located between her lips, making her look even more innocent.

"No." Why was she acting like this?

"To bad 'cus Forky wanna meet you."

Yuuri took the fork and jammed it into the table... no... not table... the backside of Wolfram's unfortunate left hand that just _happened_ to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Everyone in the room could have sword than his screams could most probably be heard all the way from the boarder villages and beyond.

Yuuri had returned to her dinner as if nothing had happened while everyone was staring at the hand that Wolfram was currently clutching in his right one, the fork that the girl had jammed into it sticking straight out for the entire world to see.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Wolfram screamed at the girl. How could she look so innocent after what she did?! (well duh, it's Yuuri).

Yuuri sent him a glare, a glare more evil looking than anyone had ever seen, it made them all back away from the girl. "How would you react if I all of the sudden started to talk trash about your mother?! No offense Celi, you're awesome."

"None taken." Celi said, slightly giggling at what was paying out in front of her.

Wolfram was beyond pissed as he ripped the form out of his hand, flinging it in Yuuri's direction.

Conrad and Guendal both stood up in their seats, only to back down again dumbfounded when the girl casually used her knife to deflect the flying sharp object without even looking up from her dinner. Were the hell did she learn that?

Wolfram was furious!

In his rage he jammed his bleeding hand onto the table and made the whole damn thing tip over, right over Yuuri.

Celi let out a terrified scream but stopped when she saw that the girl was standing a safe distance away from the tipped table, a knife spinning over the Marble floor and stopping at her foot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yuuri asked as she bent down and picked up the silver object at her foot.

"Your majesty, don't pick it up!" Oh great, Gunther was awake.

"What?" Yuuri asked, looking over the piece of silver in her hand, sighing she looked into the ceiling. "What did I do now?"

Wolfram chuckled (not good).

"You picked it up." he said.

"Ok, now I know I did something wrong." Yuuri said, dropping the knife onto the ground as if it had burnt her fingers.

"The time is noon tomorrow, be there or I will forever make your life a living hell." Wolfram said as he stormed out of the room with a smug smile on his face.

"What the hell did I do!" Yuuri screamed.

"Picking up a knife that someone else had dropped means you have just accepted a duel." Guendal answered the girl calmly.

"This world is just getting weirder and weirder..." Yuuri whispered to herself, not even bothering to panic anymore.

After dinner, Guendal walked up to his mother.

"You had something to do with this fiasco, didn't you?"

"Whatever do you mean Guen?" Celi said, her face wearing the most innocent look she could master, but it was her eldest son she was talking to, it wouldn't work against him. "Ok so I made her highness use some of my scented shampoo when she was in the bath, one sniff of that scent is enough to bring out even the smallest desire and make it into fiery passion."

Guendal sighed, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

"Did it ever occur to you that this is Wolfram we are talking about?" he asked.

Celi just giggled like a teenager. "But he's so cute when he's angry, don't you agree?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *_saves work_*

FINISHED! *_throws arms into the air_*

**Wolfram:** *_looks sad_*

You didn't have any _proper_ moments.

**Me:** *_looks annoyed_*

If you expect me to write fluff fluffy love scenes, then you expect to much of me.

**Yuuri:** *_looks revealed_*

Thank god...

**Me: ***_gives evil laugh_*

Just because I won't write _overly_ romantic scenes, doesn't mean I won't write _romantic_ scenes.

**Yuuri:** *_goes into maou-mode_*

As the maou we order you not to do such a thing!

**Me:** *_points pen accusingly_*

I'm more demon that you are!

**Wolfram:** *_shakes his head_*

You're not a demon, you're a witch.

**Me:** *_acts flustered_*

Oh stop flattering me, you're making me blush.

**Wolfram/Yuuri:** *_looks confused_*

Huh?

* * *

><p>AN: I have come to the conclusion that when I am on a roll, I write really damn fast and therefore I will upload as many chapters and I can while I still have fresh ideas playing in my head, so... enjoy :D


	6. The duel

**Wolfram:** *_Squirming_*

Ow, ow, ow, OW! THE HELL INGA! TAKE IT EASY!

**Me:** *_eyebrow twitching_*

I told you to hold still didn't I?

**Wolfram:** *_pissed of_*

You were the one that made Yuuri stab my hand in the first place.

**Yuuri:** *_looks worried_*

Yeah, what the hell was that about?

**Me:** *_points accusingly_*

My brain, do not question my brain, or I will make you do even worse things in this chapter.

**Wolfram:** *_looks terrified_*

We understand, we won't do it again Inga-sama.

**Me:** *_looks pleased_*

Inga-sama huh..? I like that name.

**Yuuri:** *_turns towards camera trembling_*

Inga-sama owns nothing except for Nathan white and the owner of the golden locket. I know you may find this quite tiring but I have to say it, heck I don't even know who the owner of the golden locket it, the stupid red-head won't tell anyone who it is. *_pouting_*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**The duel**

It was close to midnight and yet the court-yard was still lit up.

"Are you shore you want to go through with this." Conrad asked his black-haired queen were she stood right in front of him, twirling the decorative sword in her hands, it had been the only sword in the castle that suited her standards.

"I have never lost in a fight against a human." Yuuri said, taking an experimental swing with the sword in her hand. "I wanna know how long I can last in a fight against a demon, this is more of an experiment for me than a duel really."

Conrad stared at the girl in disbelief, did she really just say that?

"Wolfram has magic you know." he said, walking over to her and putting one of his hands down on top of hers, making her stop swinging. "If he doesn't win over you he might resort to something stupid that can hurt you, badly." his voice held worry.

Yuuri looked up at him, right into his hazel eyes and fell silent, it was an awkward moment between those two until Yuuri finally asked. "Have we met before?" she asked. "Before I came to this world I mean." she managed to get her hand out of his grip, backing away from him so that she could have a better look at him.

Conrad just smiled at her.

"I met you when you were just a few weeks old, so there was no way that I would have been able to know about you gender-switch." then it was like something snapped in his mind. "How did you remember something like that, you were so young it should be impossible for you to remember something like that."

Yuuri twirled the sword in her hand. "It's not a memory really, more like a feeling."

Conrad gave away a slight laugh, making Yuuri turn her attention towards him again. "I have a feeling that you will never stop amazing me Yuuri."

"Wait!" Yuuri suddenly called, pointing accusingly at Conrad with the sword in her hand. "If you saw me, then you met my parents right?"

"Yes, I did meet your parents." he said. "But I believe the most memorable meeting was with your mother since, even though she was just about to give birth, she was still shouting at the cab-driver, ordering him to take this road or that road."

"YOU!" Yuuri called once more, taking one step closer to the man, sword held so steady in her hand that it surprised the soldier. "You were the man that gave me my name, isn't it!?"

Conrad chuckled.

"I didn't really know that she would name you after the name that I mentioned that day your majesty."

"Ok, first thing's first." Yuuri said, placing the tip of her blade under Conrad's chin. "You gave me the name so you better start using it Nazekyouya."

This only made Conrad laugh even more.

* * *

><p>While this whole seen played out, neither of the two noticed the pair of emerald eyes that glared at the brown-haired man hatefully.<p>

"Weller-kyo..."

Wolfram Von Bielefelt stood by the window, looking down at his accidental fiancé as she 'flirted' with his older brother. That disrespectful... how dare she? She already have him, what does she need a low-life like Weller for?

His temper only got worse when he witnessed Weller approach the woman. He didn't see what he did since Weller's back was facing him, but he really didn't like what he was seeing, they were way to close for his liking.

The curtain caught on fire.

* * *

><p>Conrad had sent Yuuri to her new room when all of the sudden he was called back into the castle due to a sudden fire breaking out in a hallway... how the hell did that happen?<p>

Yuuri was now walking down the hallway, following the instructions that Conrad had left her before he had to leave, not that they were that clear.

Fingering with her had as she walked, she plucked out one pearl after another, putting them into her pocket, she was plucked out about twenty ones now and she had a feeling that she wasn't even half-way through, it was going to be a long night trying to get each of the pearls out.

She was so caught up in trying to get the pearls out that she didn't even realize just who is was that she passed in the hallway... that is, until there was a sharp pull on her upper arm, pulling her towards the person rather roughly, and painfully. Her hands flew up in reflex, making contact with a rock-hard chest that almost made her loose her balance.

Looking up, it was the face of Wolfram Von Bielefelt she was looking at.

"What's with you?" she asked, trying to get away from the man but he was holding her in an iron grip.

"What were you doing with Weller?" now why did he sound so angry?

"What's it to ya?" Yuuri said while once again trying to get out of the man's grip, but guess what... not working, in fact, his grip only tightened on her, making her winch in pain. Just how strong is the demon tribe?

Wolfram pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible. Bringing down his head close enough she could feel his breath on her nose, not pleasant.

"I'm going to tell you this once girl and you better listen ok?" he brought her even closer to him, almost lifting her from her feet as she was now flat against his chest. "The second your hand made contact with my cheek, you became mine and mine alone." possessive much? "So if I see you with another man, my pride will be soiled." what was this warm sensation on her arm, right were he was holding her? And was that the smell of burnt flesh that entered her nostrils? "You got that, girl?"

Ok... now she was shore that something was on fire.

"My name is Yuuri." she said, placing her hands on his upper arms. "And I think... your anger is sort of setting fires to my arms."

The anger drained from Wolfram's face.

His emerald eyes moving from Yuuri's face, they instead focused on her arms, there was no mistake, were he was holding, her skin was turning bright red and the smell of burnt flesh was sickening, making him jump away from her with a look of worry on his face for once.

"I'm so sorry..." he said, looking over her arms, now noticing just how much damage he had inflicted.

Her skin was pealing of, blood was poring out and what blood he could see was boiling! How could she get this severe an injury and not show it on her face? "How?"

"How can I keep calm right?" Yuuri cut him of, earning her a nod. "Well, since my transformation, I have been more... pain-tolerant if you can call it that."

"Still..." Wolfram said, placing his hand back on her wound, but this time, far more gently. "I became your fiancé before I challenged you, so this behavior of mine is unforgivable." for some reason, the heat was fading away and the smell was disappearing. "And you need to be at your best ability tomorrow after all." was that a smile?

"I don't need you to look after me." Yuuri said, fighting back the blush that threatened to appear on her face, and she definitely wouldn't let that happen!

"Whatever you say." Wolfram grabbed her by the hand, bringing it up to his face and kissed it so softly that Yuuri found it hard to believe that this was the very same Wolfram from earlier that day. "Never the less, you belong to me and after this duel, I will make shore you remember that." he put his hand at the back of her head, pulling out a pearl that she would never have been able to get out on her own. "Yuuri."

* * *

><p>Her room was HUGE!<p>

Seriously, how frickin' big can a room get? Shore she was the new queen and all but the room was big enough to have ten people use it as an apartment or something like that.

Yuuri sat on the coach that stood in front of the huge fireplace.

Staring into the fire she unconsciously moved her hand over the part of her forearm were the burn-mark was put on her skin. But the thing is, it's not there anymore.

It would seem that demons in this world have magical abilities, not just destructive, but defensive as well, how else could Wolfram have healed her arm just after her had damaged it that greatly? The thought of magic seemed to put Yuuri in a deep trance.

Everything was just so strange, the room, the plain white nightgown she was wearing (sleeveless but reached her ankles) felt so strange and foreign against her skin, she knew that this was only one of the nightgowns that she was going to wear through the years but it was still strange.

Slowly, she glanced at the sword that lay on the table, sitting there, just waiting to be used.

"Magic... huh?" she said softly.

* * *

><p>Yuuri woke up when the first rays of sunlight hit her straight in the face.<p>

Sitting up, she was close to screaming before she remembered what happened the day before. Sighing, she rested her face in her hands as she sat up with a groan.

"God I hate mornings."

A knock on her door was what finally woke her up completely.

"Who is it?!" she called while crawling out from underneath the sheets, getting a strange sensation running through her bones when the fabric of her nightgown swooped around her legs. She stopped in her tracks, childishly playing with the skirt with a silly smile on her face before the person on the other side of the door finally answered.

"Your majesty, you're already awake?" the voice was only slightly shocked, she couldn't help to smile since she knew that voice very well.

It was only for a mere second before a frown found itself to her face.

"Nazekyouya!" she called to the man with irritation in her voice. "You gave me the name so you better use it understood?!" walking to the door she practically ripped it open in order to face the one on the other side.

Shore enough, there stood Conrad looking as gorgeous as ever, a bundle of fabric in his one hand while he had a pair of boots in the other, he smiled at her.

"What brings you to my room this fine morning?" she said sarcastically while leaning tiredly against the door-frame.

"The royal tailor made you these clothes for today's duel." he said, handing her the bundle and the boots, Yuuri couldn't help but to notice how the majority of the clothing happened to be black, it was after he had handed her this that he asked her the one question that he really wanted to ask her.

"Are you shore you want to go through with this?" Yuuri gave him a questioning look, taking a break from inspecting the clothing she had been given. "Wolfram has magical abilities, dangerous magic that could kill you in one strike."

"Oh I know that already." Yuuri said, subconsciously rubbing the spot were said blonde had burned her the night before. "Magic is a scary thing."

Conrad looked confused at first, but then it dawned upon him when he payed closer attention to the way that she was stroking her arm, like there was something unpleasant there that just won't go of no matter how many times you brush. The realization did not make him happy.

"He did something to you, didn't he?"

"Not anything I can explain."

"Don't tell me he used his magic on you." Conrad actually sounded as if he was pleading.

"Ok, he didn't use his magic on me." Conrad allowed himself to sigh in relief. "He just grabbed me by the arm and all of the sudden my skin started to burn, see, nothing magic at all."

"Yuuri!"Conrad was not happy.

"It's fine, he made it all heal up the second he realized what he had done." she showed him her arm. "See, no mark, now go."

"Your majesty I-" he was cut short when the door slammed shut in his face.

"You what?"

Conrad turned to the source of the voice. All of the sudden, he found himself staring into the very angry emerald eyes of his younger brother.

"Wolfram?"

"What were you going to say to her?" Wolfram's voice was dripping with rage that he just wasn't able to hold back, not in front of this man, not even if his life depended on it.

"Why do you ask?"

Why do I..." it was as if the rage was building up inside of the younger demon. "It's my fiancé we're talking about here, I have the right to know!"

"This is not like you Wolfram." It was true, for as long as Conrad had known his younger brother (witch just so happened to be all the 82 years the younger have liver), he had never seen the blonde act this way over one person, someone of mixed blood none the less.

"Shut up half-breed!"

* * *

><p>Placing the clothing she had been given on her dressing table, Yuuri sat down in front of the mirror with a hairbrush in hand, held like a weapon while preparing for battle.<p>

"Hello jungle." she said, sending an accusing look towards the knots that were currently hiding among all of the smooth-looking locks that formed her hair. "Time to be trimmed." and with that said, she almost literally attacked her hair with the brush, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that were staring at her from the slight opening in the door.

The clothing she had been given turned out to be a pair of black pants that looked more like tights than actual pants, a baby-blue tunic that hung loose around her body, a thick belt around her waist, arm protectors and fingerless combat-gloves. The locket she had found on her first day still hung around her neck and she completed the outfit by pulling on the steel-toed combat-boots that had come with the clothing (god she loved the clothing).

There was one thing that bothered her though, how the hell did the royal tailor get her measurements?!

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she deemed herself ready for dueling.

Eating the food that the maids had brought her, she checked her sword one last time. Making shore that the thing was in good shape to fight that little-lord-brat. She tied it to her belt before she put it on.

The grandfather-clock in her room struck noon.

* * *

><p>Wolfram paced the ground.<p>

He had been there for five minutes already and that girl had yet to show up. He screamed out in irritation.

"When the hell is that girl gonna show up?!"

"Right now."

There she was, walking straight towards him, for some reason, his breath got caught in his throat, making him caught slightly when he saw exactly what it was she was wearing.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" his face was red from embarrassment, just what is the matter with him?

"My dueling clothes apparently." she answered, straightening out the tunic as she walked. "By the look on your face, I can tell that you do not approve of them." the smirk on her mouth as just as plain as day, so how come Wolfram didn't catch it?

"OF COURSE I DON'T APPROVE!" He screamed at first, but then he finally noticed the look on the girl's face. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Wow." she clapped her hands together in a mock applause. "We've just met and you already know me this well, I'm impressed."

Gunther looked between the two.

He was well aware of Wolfram's Combat abilities, he had been the teacher after all, and the blonde's knowledge in the magical arts were known throughout the kingdom. He was worried for his new queen, she may look like she knows something when you notice the sword strapped to her hip, but if he has learned anything these two days, it's that looks can be deceiving.

"Attention!" he called out to make shore they were all listening, earning the looks of everyone in the court-yard. "The duel between lord Von Bielefelt and queen Yuuri is about to begin!" every servant that had been on the grounds all of the sudden disappeared before anyone of them had the time to blink. "The weapon of choice will be chosen by the queen, since she was the one that accepted the duel in the first place, BEGIN!"

The two in question slowly started to circle one another, their eyes not leaving the other for one second, if they did, they would be dead.

"I've been imagining you begging for mercy at my feet, thoughts like that can keep me awake for hours on end." Wolfram said, fully intent on making the girl tremble in fear, but to his surprise, she started to giggle uncontrollably.

Do you have any idea just how wrong that sounded?" she managed to say while her giggling slowly turned to down right laughing her ass of at the sight of Wolfram's expression.

In rage, he drew his sword, set on ending this duel before the girl even knew what hit her.

Metal clashed against metal.

"Did you really believe that you would be able to end this that easy?" all of the childishness drained from her face in a mater of seconds, leaving a dead serious expression that left all the men on the grounds weak in their knees. "I'm tougher than I look."

She swung her sword, pushing Wolfram away from her in the proses.

She took a stance.

Wolfram just stood, his arms dropped to his sides as he stared at the woman in front of him with a dumb look on his handsome face. He had not expected this to happen.

"What's with you?" she was annoyed by the way he was looking at her.

Those words made Wolfram snap out of it. He was angry, furious, things did not go the way he wanted them to happen. He was supposed to knock the sword out of her hands in a way that made her fall backwards in shock, he was then supposed to hold the tip of his sword to her chin to make her look up at him, she would beg for her life and he would spare her on two conditions. One, that she would never look at another man, and two, that the two of them would start sharing a bedroom from that moment on.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfram:<strong> *_waving hands franticly_*

Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! I never thought like that!

**Me:** *_Shrugs_*

I know, but since in this story, you two got engaged _way_ before the dinner party bit so during that time, you had more time to get used to the idea.

**Wolfram:** *_hits fist on palm_*

Oh, I get it.

**Me:** *_pierce him with annoyed eyes_*

Can I continue writing now?

**Wolfram:** *_looks scared_*

Please do.

* * *

><p>In rage, Wolfram charged towards the girl, only to have her skillfully block him yet again. How did she get this good?<p>

He swung at her feet, making her jump to avoid getting her legs cut up. While she was in the air, he swung at her again.

She back-flipped. Pulling her legs to her chest fast enough to make her entire body do a back-flip at just the right time in order to get away from any serious injury. She landed cat-like on her feet.

"Ooh, impressive." Celi mused from her chair.

"Are you actually trying to kill me?" Yuuri asked angrily while standing up straight once more, giving her sword and experimental swing while she did this. "Because if you are, you're going to regret it, believe me." readying her sword, she finally charged towards the man in front of her.

In the middle of the run, she let the sword drop from her hand, continuing to run none the less.

When she was right in front of him, she jumped, front flipping over his head, grabbing hold of his jacket, landing on the ground behind his back before flipping the blonde over her head and slammed him into the ground mercilessly (Muah ha ha ha).

The whole court-yard fell completely silent from the shock.

"And that is why you shouldn't mess with me." Yuuri said, straightening her tunic once more.

"That was amazing!" Gunther ran up to them from were he stood, all of the sudden, Yuuri found herself locked in in his tight embrace, almost squeezing the life out of her. "I have to admit that I was worried there for a while, but you have proven that you are more than worthy of being out new queen." Was he crying?

"That's great Gunther." Yuuri said, a fake smile on her mouth and voice overflowing with sarcasm. "Now is you please, LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!"

Gunter died...

"Your majesty." Yuuri turned around to see Conrad walking towards her with that ever-present smile on his face. "You were even better that I thought you would be."

"Nazekyouya." Yuuri's irritated voice made him smile even wider than before, if that was even possible, at the same time the frown on a certain blonde's face turned even deeper, again, how is this even possible?

"I've been meaning to give you this." Conrad said, pulling a pendant from his pocket, a blue stone the shape of a tear-drop was tied to a brown lace.

"What's that?" the young queen asked as she took the pendant out of her bodyguards hand.

"A good-luck charm." he said, taking it back from her hands before tying the string together behind her head. "An old friend of mine gave it to me before I went out to war a few years ago." letting go of the string, he pulled back to see how it looked on her.

"Are you really going to just give it to me like that then?"fingering with the stone subconsciously. "If it used to belong to your friend I mean."

Conrad just smiled."

"It looks better on you anyway."

Her danger senses started tingling.

Spinning around, she brought her hands up to cover her face, it didn't even take a second before she suddenly felt a sharp pain spread over her palm and something sticky running down her arm.

Wolfram Von Bielefelt had slashed open her right palm.

Bringing down her hand, she couldn't help but to winch in pain, it was shaking uncontrollably, every time she tried to move it it only started to shake more violently, she had to steady it with her left.

The wound was deep, so deep in fact that it had nearly been cut of right above the thumb, right through the hand, she found it impossible to even try to move it out of the pain and because of the amount of blood that was poring out of the wound, she couldn't even see how bad it was.

Looking up at Wolfram, she couldn't help but to notice how different he looked from before.

He wasn't standing straight as he did before, he was hunching over, his breath was heave and he was looking at her in a way that made uncomfortable shivers run down her spine, like a predator sizing up his next meal.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yuuri managed to scream through the pain. This was bad, her vision was blurring up, she had already lost way to much blood.

"Your majesty!" Gunther ran u to her (can demons return to life after they die?) he grabbed hold of her hand, making her jump at the sudden increase in pain. He inspected her wound closely, careful not to put to much pressure on it. "This is really bad." he said after some time. "We need to get you to Giesela before you loose to much blood."

Yuuri's eyes didn't leave Wolfram for a second.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dle ro anim dro." the words that escaped from Wolfram's mouth in a mere whisper were foreign, but they sent yet another shiver down her spine.

"Oh no..." Gunther started backing away from the field, Conrad following his lead.

Yuuri was now standing there alone.

Something was wrong, she could feel it, the temperature was rising with each second that passed.

"Oh dear Shino." Celi gasped, clutching the arm-rests of her chair.

Wolfram lifted his hand slowly.

"Dle Grav."

A wolf, a frickin' humungous wolf made out of nothing but pure flames materialized right next to the blonde, it too was glaring daggers at her.

He smirked (I stand corrected, this is really, really bad).

"Kata."

The wolf charged at her at full speed.

Knowing very well that she was way to weak to dodge that attack, Yuuri closed her eyes, seeing her life flash before her eyes while she braised herself for the impact.

"_It's time..."_

* * *

><p>Dark clouds covered the entire sky in a matter of seconds.<p>

The people around the field screamed in horror as the huge beast collided with the smaller figure that was Yuuri.

It seems that the screams knocked Wolfram out of whatever was controlling him. His eyes returned to their normal emerald color and the frown slowly faded away, being replaced by a look of confusion as he looked around himself.

"Wha... what happened?" he asked in a mere whisper.

The flames died out.

There stood Yuuri, but now it was her time to look different from before.

Her hair had grown to her knees, her nails had turned claw-like and instead of circle-pupils in her eyes, there were now slits, in other words, her appearance was more or less more cat-like than she had done before.

She would have looked at least kind of normal, if she hadn't been surrounded by this strange white light that almost blinded everyone around her.

"Maou heka..." Guendal whispered in admiration.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram breathed.

As if she had heard him, Yuuri turned towards him.

With a sigh she shook her head before walking towards the blonde, her back straight, she was actually carrying herself like the queen she was.

Standing right in front of the blond, Wolfram noticed that she had also grown a few more inches in this form.

"Letting yourself become possessed by your own anger, pathetic." she placed her bloodied hand on his shoulder.

Something happened inside of his body, he could feel it. Just what the hell did she do?

He didn't get the chance to ask her that, for the collapsed right into his arms the second she had done what she had to do, the sudden extra weight made Wolfram's legs buckle under him, how strange, she looked normal now.

The grown-ups screamed Yuuri's name before running over to them.

Wolfram couldn't help but to notice just how serene she looked while in this position.

"Henachoko." he whispered with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> *_falls back into chair_*

That, HAS, to be the worst chapter I've had to write so far.

**Yuuri: ***_Looks pale_*

You made him almost cut of my hand.

**Me: ***_Rubs the bridge of my nose_*

Calm down, you had both of your hands during the entire anime series so there is no way I would have actually chopped it of.

**Yuuri:** *_falls to his knees_*

You're evil.

**Me:** *_smiles pleasantly_*

I know...

* * *

><p>AN: It took a little longer time than I expected since I absolutely hate the first part of this episode, but here it is.

Please review, I wanna know what you guy's think.

P.S: If you have any ideas for how I should continue, I'm all up for suggestions :)


	7. The awakening

**Wolfram:** *_walks into room_*

Inga-san... Inga-san... *_sees me on the floor_* what are you doing?

**Me:** *_mumble_*

What does it look like I'm doing?

**Wolfram:** *_Pulls me up on my feet_*

It looks like you're trying to sleep on the floor, what's up?

**Me:** *_close to tears_*

I... I... I wrote this chapter in school, because I had a four hour hole in the schedule... and... and... it's so short and... and...

**Wolfram:** *_annoyed_*

And... and... what?

**Me: ***_crying_*

IT HAS A WOLFYUU MOMENT!

**Yuuri:** *_terrified_*

WHAT?!

**Wolfram:** *_shocked_*

Really?

**Me:** *_nodding_*

Uh huh...

**Wolfram:** *_jumping up and down_*

YES! Finally, all my hard work has payed of!

**Yuuri:** *_grabs me by the shoulders_*

How could you let this happen? I trusted you!

**Me:** *_Sniffing_*

I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, the mood was just way to perfect to pass up.

**Wolfram:** *_bows at my feet_*

Oh beloved queen of all writing, I'll be your slave forever, I shall follow you into the grave.

**Me:** *_snaps out of it_*

Stalker much?

**Yuuri:** *_turns teary-eyes towards the camera_*

Inga-san doesn't own anything in this series expect for Nathan White and the owner of the golden locket, please enjoy this chapter even if I know I won't *_sob, sob_*.

**Wolfram:** *_hugs Yuuri from behind_*

Aw come on Yuuri, you know you'll love it.

**Yuuri:** *_Cries even more_*

Wish me luck guy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 7<strong>

**The awakening**

Bright, so very bright.

She was floating in this strange space, surrounded by that strange yet irritating light that did absolutely nothing at all except for blinding her.

Someone was there, standing over her body, smiling down at her gently.

"_Wake up sleepy head._"

"Who was that?"

"They're all waiting for you to wake up."

There it was again!

"Be a good girl and open your eyes."

An image, a young woman, looks to be in her mid-twenties with hip-long sky-blue hair, one white highlight running down the left side of her face, her sky-blue eyes held a certain cloudiness that left you wondering.

"Who are you..?" Yuuri asked.

The brightness overcame her vision.

* * *

><p>Her eyelids fluttered open.<p>

Finding herself staring into the canopy of her king-sized bed, Yuuri realized one very important thing.

"I'm still alive?"

Sitting up, she immediately wished she hadn't when all of the sudden she lost all the strength in her arms and fell back into the sheets with a soft 'thump'.

"Ow..."

Thinking back on exactly what had landed her there, her attention slowly drifted towards her right hand, the one that lay next to her, half-way covered by the covers.

It was wrapped in clean bandages, meaning that someone had made shore to have them changed regularly. The bad news was that it still hurt like hell whenever she made an attempt to move it so there was still something wrong with it, but the good news were that she could actually make her fingers move slightly now, so it wasn't as serious as before and should be just fine.

The door slammed open.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

Before she knew what hit her, she had been tackled the the mattress by her teacher, said teacher was crying buckets over her chest.

"You've awoken." he sniffed, she really didn't like this position. "I was so worried, I made every soul in the kingdom cry for your well being!"

"GET OF ME GUNTHER!" Yuuri screamed. Apparently something other than her hand was just about to break in the other man's embrace. "You're kind of squishing me!"

"Forgive me your majesty." scrambling to his feet, Gunther looked over her thin figure.

"How long was I out for?" the young queen asked, sitting up in the bed slowly.

"It's been five days."

"Woah..." Yuuri had to steady herself in order not to fall back down on the bed. "That's like, two weeks shorter than the last time! I'm going back to sleep." allowing her body to fall back, she pulled the covers over her head along with her.

"Your majesty." Gunther sighed. "Please don't joke in these situations."

Yuuri peeked at him from under the covers.

"Who said I was joking?"

Gunther just shook his head. Grabbing the young queen's hand, he started to carefully remove the bandage that covered her wound.

"So... how did the duel end?" her words shocked the older man, he looked at her in such a way that made said girl know for shore that she had said something either disturbing or worrying. "What?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I remember a wolf made out of fire, but after that... nothing."

Gunther just stared at her, about half a minute later he finally returned to what he was doing, now running a wet rag around the wound to get it clean. Yuuri noticed how much it had become smaller since the last time she saw it.

"After the duel, lady Celi took Wolfram aside." Gunther spoke, not really answering her question but the fact that he mentioned Celi made Yuuri completely forget about it. "I swear, her scolding could have been hears from the furthest boarder villages."

"That lady scolds people?!" Yuuri asked in disbelief.

"Not only that, but -" he was cut short when the door slammed open for the second time that say, the one that stepped in was none other than the blonde x-prince himself. Talk about proving that foreign saying "when you speak of the troll it will stand in your hallway" (Swedish).

"Don't speak about things of witch you know nothing Gunther!" the blonde said as he walked straight up to the bed.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri's face carried questions while Gunther's carried a knowing smile for some reason (I bet you can guess).

"Wolfram, would you care for her majesty's wound? I'm afraid that I have business to take care of at the moment." Gunther didn't wait for an answer, he just stood up and left the room before either of them had the chance to say a thing. He left the two on their own.

There was no words exchanged between the two for a long time.

"Give me your hand." Wolfram finally said after about two minutes had passed.

Sitting down on the bed, he grabbed a nearby bottle of something green and soaked a rag with that strange green substance, a hideous stand filled the room within seconds.

Yuuri was hesitant in actually showing him her hand, but there was nothing else she could do at that moment (plus if she didn't give him her hand willingly he would probably take it with force and that would probably hurt like hell). Reluctantly, she lifted the hand towards the blonde slowly.

He was actually gentle with it, from the moment he took it into him hand to when he started to carefully smear the substance over the wound, it stung but it didn't hurt.

It stank like rotten eggs and old gum-socks or something similar, anyway she could practically see green-brown smoke rise from the gue. It was enough to make her eyes tear up.

"Bear with it." Wolfram said.

"What the hell is that." Yuuri had to cover both her nose and her mouth, the smell would most sorely make her cough if she didn't.

"It's a remedy against infections, the stink keeps the bacteria away." he explained, wrapping new bandaged around the substance as quick as he possibly could without hurting her hand.

"It repels people too." Yuuri said, fanning her hand in front of her nose, coughing a little while she did.

He allowed a small smile to escape his mouth... wait what?

"I said the exact same thing when I first had to use it." he tied the bandage together tight, but not too tight. "there, all done." he turned around to wash his hands in the water-bucket that conveniently stood right next to him.

Yuuri's eyes never left him. Her eyes traveled over his figure. It was slim but she couldn't help but to notice just the right amount of muscles in just the right places, the way that his hair fell around his face was simply breathtaking... since when did she turn into such a girly girl?!

"What?" so he finally realized that she was staring did he?

"There's something different about you." she said thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Really?" with a smirk on his face, the blonde moved closer to the girl.

"Yeah..." she allowed her hall bandaged hand to fall down on the mattress. "You somehow seem... calmer, more easy going than you did before." once again, he moved closer to her, to close for her comfort.

"And how did I act before." he placed his one hand on the other side of her legs.

"Spoiled." she slowly backed closer to the wall, only to have him move even closer to her. "Aggravating." her back hit the bed-post, preventing her from moving further away, Wolfram's smirk grew even wider. "Supercilious." she brought her legs to her chest when Wolfram trapped her head between both of his hands, preventing her from running away from him. "Possessive."

"I'm still that." he brought his head closer to hers.

"I can see that." Yuuri was growing more and more nervous with each second he inched closer to her, her left leg slid down from her, placing itself along Wolfram's... hip... "It's just that you were like... overly possessive in a way that was just irritating in so many levels." she really didn't like this, she could actually feel his breath on her face. "What are you doing?" she put her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away.

It wasn't working.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" ok, now was definitely the creepiest smirk she had seen in her life, and she is the one that gives the creepiest ones.

"Something I find very inappropriate." she was officially starting to panic. "I mean, we've technically just met." she pushed at his chest once more.

"How is that a problem?" Wolfram took her hands in his, forcing her to remove them before she hurt her right one again. "This world is different from yours remember?" he kissed the knuckled of her left hand, making her blush. "I am the male in this engagement and that means that I have to make the first move you know."

"Still." Yuuri squirmed her hands out of his grip, sitting up so that she was on the same eye-height as him. "In my world, I am still way to young for this whole engagement thing, I believe that I myself am not ready for this kind of thing yet and quite frankly." she looked deep into his eyes. "I wanna be comfortable around you as a person if this engagement is going to work, and if you do that right of the bat, it's 'bye bye manhood' understand?" Wolfram paled (god Yuuri you're so evil).

"Fine." he moved so that he was sitting with his legs hanging from the side of the bed.

They sat silent for what left like forever before Wolfram once again turned towards her, only this time with a look that resembled more the Wolfram from earlier. "But." he said, taking a lock or her hair in his hand. "If I ever find that you are having an affair behind my back." he took the lock into an iron grip, yanking her head slightly closer. "I will not hesitate to claim what is rightfully mine you got that Yuuri?"

Black eyes stared into emerald.

"Hai."

He let go of her hair, eyes showing he had calmed down and a gentle smile playing on his mouth. He brought his hand up, stroking her left cheek lightly with his thumb while looking into her eyes.

"Now..." he got up from the bed. "Get some rest."

Yuuri stared at his back as he simply walked out of the room, leaving Yuuri free to blush just as much as she bloody well felt like. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"What's with that guy?" she asked none in particular.

Little did Yuuri know, that while a slap over the left cheek with the right palm is a proposal, when the one who have gotten slapped strokes the one that slapped him/her over the left cheek with his/her right thumb, it means that he/she accept the proposal wholeheartedly and will stay at that persons side until the day death do them part. (CHEESY:(!)

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuri:<strong> *_blushing_*

Why did you write something like this?!

**Me:** *_hides face in hands_*

When I write I don't exactly think about what I write ok? It's like my hand has a life on it's own.

**Wolfram:** *_smiling mischievously_*

I liked it.

**Yuuri:** *_Hits Wolfram over the head with a maze_* (were did he get that?)

Of course _you_ would, you sicko!

* * *

><p>AN: I write fast ok.

Please review.


	8. Village in flames

**Me:** *_flops notebook onto the table_*

I swear, I write too much in a too short period of time.

**Wolfram:** *_picks up notebook_*

Isn't that just good? *_flips through the pages_*

**Me:** *_looks at the notebook as if it is the devil_*

Not when you write two and a half pages in half an hour it's not.

**Yuuri:** *_looks into camera_*

While Inga-san is trying to get over the severe writing-cramp she has gotten from writing this entire chapter in less than five hours... I'll be the one to type it down for you ok? Now She doesn't own any of the characters, the plot is not her original idea but the twists are all plucked out of her own imagination along with Nathan White and the owner of the golden locket, let's hope we'll find out who the owner is soon. *_grabs notebook from Wolfram's hands_*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8<strong>

**A village in flames**

Three days have passed since Yuuri woke up.

Each day, she have been forced to stay in her room, having someone enter every once in a while to give her food and change her bandages, not to mention Gunther's regular visits so educate her in the ways to rule a kingdom... it has been HELL! Under no circumstances was she to put even a foot outside of her room.

Why?

Because the entire castle was busy preparing for the coronation, that's why.

Every now and then, Yuuri would hear some kind of noise coming from the outside that made her want nothing more than to sneak out from under the overly-warm covers of her bed and tip-toe over to the door. She have done this on several occasions, but she have been stopped each time by the guards that had been positioned right outside her door.

She was going to go insane, she knew that, one more day in her prison-cell for a room and she would fall into the darkness that was insanity for shore.

Her door opened.

"Yuuri."

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said as she got up from her seat by the window. The fabric of her knee-length black dress flowed around her legs as she walked, she didn't even bother to wear shoes. "What's going on?"

Said blonde was wearing that same blue uniform that he had been wearing the day of their duel, he stood with his back straight, just like the soldier that he was.

"We have received word about a conflict by the north boarder."

"What!?"

Yuuri all of the sudden felt a wave of dizziness wash over her body, causing her to stumble and she would have fallen had not Wolfram grabbed hold of her arms in the nick of time.

"Easy." he said softly. "You're still recovering, you shouldn't over exert yourself."

Yuuri just rolled her eyes at the man, she placed her hands on his shoulders while she breathed out an exhausted sigh, leaning her forehead against his chest for but a second in her dizziness, she didn't catch the way that Wolfram's face flared in a bright red color for a bit before he managed to calm himself down.

"Report." she said weakly.

Wolfram just had to shake his head at this, but still, she did act more like the queen she is supposed to be by the minute.

"According to our souses, the village has been attacked by humans from the neighborly kingdoms." he said, making a mental note to push her away from him before he got any ideas. "Exactly witch kingdom or what their motives for attacking one of our villages, we don't know but my brother and Weller has already set of to deal with it." he pushed her away from his body so that he could look into her eyes. "My brother have me an order not to tell you but I... I kind of... I decided that I'd..."

"You decided that you'd be cute, and tell me anyway." she smirked.

"Shut up." aw... he's blushing.

"have you gotten any word from them?" the young queen asked, her grip tightening on Wolfram's uniform. "Do you know if anyone was injured?"

Wolfram snorted.

"I've never heard of a conflict without any casualties."

The room fell silent, Yuuri just stared into Wolfram's eyes, her eyes wide and her hands clenching the fabric of Wolfram's shirt even tighter without her really knowing about it. She really didn't like what it was she was hearing from the blonde.

She lowered her head.

"Take me there..." she said, her voice low enough to be nothing but a whisper.

"What?"

"I said." she raised her head, meeting his face once again. "Take me to the village." Wolfram could feel how her hands were shaking from the way she saw accidentally tugging on his shirt. "I need to go there." she had made up her mind.

Wolfram stared at her for a long minute.

He shook his head, sighing heavily as he did so. Grabbing her wrists gently he removed her hands from his shirt, carefully so that he wouldn't injure her right hand any further than he had already done. Once they were removed, he gave her a serious look.

"I can't do that." his voice was firm.

"Why not?"

He singed once more.

"I just can't." he let go of her hands. "I'm the only one here that can protect you right now, I can't just let you waltz into a situation were you could very well loose your life." he backed away from her, not wanting to stand to close to her, who knows what that woman will do?

"Don't underestimate me!" Yuuri yelled angrily.

"I don't underestimate you." Wolfram said as he turned to walk out the door. "But I just can't allow you to go." He placed his pale hand on the doorknob and turned.

"If you take me there." Yuuri said slowly, a hint of a smirk noticeable at the corner of her mouth as she glanced at the man that was her fiancé. "I'll give you a kiss."

Wolfram stopped dead.

Smooth Yuuri, smooth.

* * *

><p>Wolfram lead out a white stallion from the stables, walking straight towards a figure wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled up, even though it was close to boiling hot outside. How mysterious.<p>

"You'll be riding with me." Wolfram said, walking up to the figure. "You won't be able to hold the rains properly with that hand of yours anyway." He sounded way to pleased with this situation, way more than the cloaked figure was apparently.

"And who's fault was that again?" the figure asked as she watched Wolfram mount the horse. "I shore as hell don't believe it was mine."

"Quit your whining henachoko." Wolfram said, reaching out a helping hand to the figure.

"Henachoko?" she took his hand.

"Yes, henachoko." he pulled the figure up behind him in one swift move, as if she weigh absolutely nothing at all. "I will be calling you that until you prove to me the opposite." he smiled, gripping the reins of the horse. "Now, hang on tight." oh, he was so enjoying the situation.

"YOUR EXELENCY!" A young man with short brown hair ran up to them, the woman behind wolfram pulled the hood further in front of her face.

Wolfram groaned.

"What?" he asked with an annoyed tone, earning himself a smack to the back of his head by the woman behind him. "What is it Brandon?" he asked again, sounding less annoyed in order to not repeat what just had happened.

Brandon scanned the two on the horse before he straightened his posture, saluting the ex-prince.

"Your Excellency." he said, bringing his hand down. "It appears that the queen had disappeared from her chambers." he said, a look of fear spreading across his features.

Wolfram glanced at the hooded figure behind him for a mere second. "Yuuri, eh?.." he sounded as if he was in deep thought before he once again turned towards the soldier. "Does anyone else know about the queens disappearance?" he pierced the soldier with a glare.

"No sir." Brandon shook his head. "I was the one to find out about it and you are the first one to find out about it." he backed away as the ex-prince's glare became more fierce than before.

"And what, pray-tell, were you doing peeping into the queen's chambers?" oh, he was mad at him.

Poor Brandon, his knees were shaking like crazy.

"I-I-I was just, I-I-I-I thought that I should." he stuttered.

"You-you-you-you thought you should do what exactly?" Wolfram was boiling with rage at this point, but a certain someone stopped him by placing a slender hand on his shoulder, squeezing in reassuringly to calm him down, and guess, what, it worked.

The fire died away from Wolfram's eyes as he turned around to look at the figure behind him, said figure shook her hooded head in a silent plea.

"Do not mention this matter to anyone else you understand?" Wolfram ordered the soldier, turning away from the hooded figure as he said this. "We wouldn't want the whole castle to panic now would we?" he tightened his grip on the reins.

"Understood." Brandon saluted.

"Also." Wolfram said. "Tell my best men to meet me in the clearing as fast as possible." this earned his a questioning look from the hooded figure.

"Understood, I'll be right on it." the soldier turned on his heal and ran away from the blonde.

"What was that all about?" the hooded figure asked the blonde, removing her arms from his waist and leaning backwards in the saddle.

"You seriously don't expect me to barge straight into a zone of conflict without backup right?" he turned away from the figure, leaning forward. "I would be insane if I did that, plus with you with me, I can't just barge in there and risk your life like that." his voice held a tone of worry, making the figure blush slightly at his words, she just pouted.

"I don't like it when someone talk about me like that," she wrapped her arms around his waist, letting the side of her face rest against his back. "It makes me feel like people think I'm weak, witch I definitely am not." she tightened her grip on the blonde.

"I know you're not." he said reassuringly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "But I have to think worst-case-scenario." he tightened his grip on the reins and the horse set of.

* * *

><p>Step, step, step, step<p>

Gunther walked down the hallway with a happy look on his face, why was he so happy? Because he was on his way to the queen's chambers for her daily lessons, he was quite pleased that he had gotten this time a day to be alone with her majesty, all alone, no fiancé to stand in his way of winning the heart of the beautiful queen, oh her majesty, such beauty must be inhumane, the way that she constantly makes his heart go a flutter with her gentle smiles and laughter that rings in his ears like the sound of angel-wings *_sigh_*, your majesty what are you doing to your most humble teacher in order to make him experience such unjust thoughts, oh, your majesty!

The elder man stopped in front of the door, wiping his bloodied nose on a handkerchief before he placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning, listening for the click, opening it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Wolfram had stopped the horse in the middle of a clearing not far from the castle, it could still be seen, casting a huge shadow over them.<p>

"How long do we have to wait for them?" the hooded figure said as she pulled down said hood, letting her long locks of black hair flow around her hair. "It's getting hot under this cloak." she pulled on the clip that held the cloak on her shoulders.

"It can't be helped." Wolfram said, turning towards the girl as he spoke. "We can't let anyone see you, then they would never allow you to leave." as he turned away from her you could see the glint of a smirk playing on his lips, and Yuuri could practically feel it as she stared at the back of his head, she narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" now it was her time to smirk. "You just don't want any of the guys to gawk at me."

"Why would I want that?!" he turned towards her angrily. "With your beauty any man would go after you in the blink of an eye, and if someone came to take you away from me, my pride as a man would be soiled." he really didn't realize what he just said.

A blush appeared on the cheeks of the young queen, she turned away from the blonde, finding the ground a whole lot more interesting at the moment. She twiddled her finders in embarrassment.

"You... you really think I'm beautiful?" her voice was thin, small, and almost a whisper.

Wolfram stared at her in disbelief. "You mean, you're not aware yourself how beautiful you are?" he stared as she just averted her gaze from him even further.

"Don't say things like that." she moved her hands up to brush her hair up into a bun, without a tie of course, before pulling her hood back up to avoid having to look at the blonde. "It's embarrassing."

"Yuuri..." Wolfram was cut short by the sound of hooves.

Three men on horses emerged from between the frees around them, all of them sent a judging look towards Yuuri but they payed her no further mind since she appeared to be on good terms enough to ride on the back of Wolfram's horse, witch he didn't allow anyone to do.

"Everyone here?" Wolfram said, returning to his commander-mode, he looked over each of them in silence before tightening his grip on the reins. "Let's go."

Yuuri only had a second to grab the blonde around the waist before he shot away like lightning.

"Hey!" Yuuri called as she tried to keep her hood up. "Do you think we should have told Gunther about this?" she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Do you actually believe he would have let you?" he asked with annoyence.

"True that, true that."

* * *

><p>"Your majesty!" Gunther called out in panic as he turned the mattress over in the queens chambers. "Your majesty, were are you?!" he called once again as he looked behind the curtains. "Is this one of your ways to punish your most humble servant for having such impure desires? Oh your majesty, please forgive someone as unforgiving as myself!" dramatic, don't you agree?<p>

What the teacher didn't see, was the three maid-servants that were standing in the door-frame, one blonde, one brunette and one red-head, all looking at him with interest while chit-chatting amongst themselves, whispering what they said so that the man wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Isn't it strange that the queen disappeared just after lord-Wolfram visited her?" the blonde one asked before giggling.

"Do you think they eloped?" the brown one asked while blushing.

"Wolfram might have snapped with his mother always nagging him about how to please a lady, and his brothers spending so much time with her, with his jealous personality he might have just taken her away to get it over with." the red-head said seriously, before giggling silently to herself. "Things are turning out to be quite a hand-full for her highness."

"Hey!" the other two whisper-yelled just as Gunther turned the coach over, wondering it the queen would be hiding under it. Don't ask how he got that idea.

"Gunther is turning insane with worry for her majesty." the blonde one said, once again giggling like a school girl.

"Your highness!"

* * *

><p>When Wolfram made a sudden jump over one of the many bumps in the ground, Yuuri almost fell of, along with her hood.<p>

"Hold on tighter Henachoko or you'll fall of!" Wolfram called out over the sound of hooves, his voice may sound annoyed, but Yuuri could feel that his face carried a smirk, he was enjoying this situation, no doubt about it.

"Why you..." the young queen gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"There's the village!" Wolfram called out as he stopped the horse, the three others stopped just behind him, all of their eyes widened at the state of said village.

"Why the heck is it on fire!" the hood fell down, letting her black curls fall around her face once again, causing the three men gasp at what they saw, they immediately bounded together, whispering amongst themselves, trying to keep the young queen and the ex-prince.

"Is that who I think it is?" one of them asked.

"It's the queen, it has to be." another said.

"I never knew she was that beautiful." the last one said, he was the one that had the best view at her face. "She's like an angel."

Unluckily, Wolfram heard that last statement, he turned towards the man with a deadly gaze in his eyes. "Eyes of my fiancé." he growled dangerously.

He did as he was told, swallowing nervously as he did this.

"How did it become this bad?" Yuuri asked, letting her arms slide from their former position, since they were no longer moving. "You had no idea about this, didn't you?" she placed her hands on his shoulders, piercing his head with an annoyed gaze.

"Since my brother and Weller set of at the break of dawn, I believed that it would already be taken care of by now." Wolfram was in shock.

"You're naive, third son." a deep, dark voice made the entire group snap their heads in his direction. "Do you honestly think so highly of the demon race that you believe they can solve a conflict built up on nothing but pure, life-long, hatred?"

It was Adelvert, riding towards their little group with an annoying smirk on his face that just screamed out 'I'm high and mighty, there is no way any of you little twerps will ever be able to defeat me in battle, ha ha ha, suck on that beaches'.

"YOU!" Wolfram called out, holding out an arm in front of Yuuri's body as if to protect her.

"Hello there your highness." Adelvert said as he pierced Yuuri with a looks that made her want nothing more than t crawl into a hole and hide there for the rest of her life at the very least. This look also sent Wolfram's blood boiling with rage. "Always a pleasure." the man continued, now wearing a creepy smile that sent unpleasant shivers run over her skin.

"Creep." Yuuri spat without thinking.

"Oh, feisty little thing isn't she?" that damn creep is digging his own grave right about now.

"You did not just say that." If Wolfram hadn't been holding her back, she would have flown straight at the man and pelted his ass right about now, but since he was, she was forced to take a deep breath, and I do mean a deep one, and count to ten, not that it was helping her in the least, when her temper rises, there is no way to bring it down.

"Enjoying the view?" Adelvert asked while motioning towards the burning village with that godawful smirk still on his face.

"You did this didn't you?" oh, the blonde's angry.

"On the contrary." the macho-man said, turning towards the two on the horse once again, could anyone explain why none of the soldiers have acted already? "All I did was tell those starving villagers were to find lot's of food, I didn't exactly tell them to attack the village, they did that all on their own accord, I am not guilty of anything."

"You disgust me." Yuuri muttered.

"Why should you bother to care about a matter such as this?" Adelvert asked as he rode closer to the horse she was on. "You, who have been forced to travel through time and space, only to be thrust upon a position of great power and authority, it's got to be terribly confusing for you." Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his worlds. "Especially since you yourself, are human, am I right?"

"Mind your own business." this man was getting on her nerves.

"To tell you the truth, I have come to rescue you from these people." dismounting his horse while he spoke, Adelvert now stood right next to the horse Yuuri was on, holding out a hand towards the now very confused queen.

"What are you on about?" that's strange... Wolfram has been way to quiet the past minutes.

"Don't you realize that theses people only want someone to blame their age of misfortune on. By picking out a ruler that had no idea how this world works, it would be easy to blame a clueless regent don't you think?" Yuuri ad to admit that he was talking sense, but there is a difference between words and the meaning behind the words. You can easily tell the meaning by the look on the speakers face and the tone on his voice, and right now, that man was talking bullshit.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Wolfram's voice nearly sent Yuuri tumbling out of the saddle, apparently her long silence had made him believe she was actually considering what Adelvert was saying.

The ex-prince was pale, paler than the usual cream-skin he usually has, not it is a sickly pale like a blue-ish white or something similar. Cold-sweat was dripping down from his face, damping his golden locks as he obviously found it difficult to keep his eyes open, his breath was labored, he was hunching over as if he had no strength to sit up straight and his hands, the ones that held the horses reins were clutched and shaking uncontrollably. When she looked around, Yuuri found that the three soldiers Wolfram had brought were in the exact same predicament.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri said, wrapping a steady arm around his shoulders to that he wouldn't fall of. "Since when did you look this terrible?"

Wolfram was seconds away from fainting, but fainting would result in leaving Yuuri unprotected against a man like Adelvert, and he just couldn't allow something like that to happen to her, she's to pure.

"It's difficult to move, isn't it?" Adelvert asked, still smirking as if something really great happened, well, for him maybe. "I put up a magic sealing barrier just for you." he laughed evilly. "You thought it would be clever to only bring demons with the strongest magical abilities, witch makes them the easiest target for this kind of magic, when protecting someone as important as the queen, you have to add one more into your group, one with the ability to cancel out puny magic such as this."

"Shut up!" his scream only made Wolfram weaker, he would probably have fallen of if Yuuri had not steadied him.

"Don't overdo it." she was worried, you could tell by the tone on her voice.

"You should listen to your queen Blondie." Adelvert said as he drew his sword, placing it's tip right at Wolfram's neck. "Even though this act may appear to be reckless, maybe you wish for the queen to either be captured or killed along this road." Wolfram's eyes widened at his words.

"As if I'd EVER allow Yuuri to die!"

"You say so Blondie, but is it the truth?" Adelvert retrieved his sword, "After all, since she is nothing more than a figure head, the worst punishment you could get is a slap on the wrist, a 'don't ever do it again', and be put in charge of finding a new figure-head."

"Yuuri, if you listen to a word this man says I swear I'll..." he wasn't able to continue talking due to his weakness.

"Don't speak." She had to use her free arm to make shore he stayed in the saddle now.

"Now, come with me your highness." Adelvert once again reached his hand out for the girl to take, not that she had any intention to do that. "I shall take you away from these beasts."

Yuuri opened her mouth to talk back but...

"Go." surprisingly, it had been Wolfram that had spoken, earning the very surprised stares from his subordinates.

"Wolfram?"

"He doesn't appear to want you any harm." he took a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts on the matter, he didn't want Yuuri in any danger, but at the moment he was in no condition to fight, if he tried, he would probably do more harm than good. "Just go with him."

"Are you serious?" Yuuri asked, clearly not comprehending what he was saying.

"Yuuri, please, don't argue with me."

There was something in the way that he looked at her that made her realize just how serious he was, just what was he playing at? Did he really want to get rid of her this quickly?

A hand gently caressed her own.

Wolfram stared into her black eyes, a determined look filled his emerald-orbs.

"I'll make shore to come back for you, I promise." her cheeks heated up at his words. "Now go."

Yuuri swallowed once before placing her hand on his cheek, placing her mouth against the other one in a quick kiss.

Something was strange, all of the sudden, Wolfram didn't feel as week anymore, it was as if the spell completely washed away from his body all in the matter of seconds, but he had to be dumb enough to freeze up at that realization.

Yuuri grabbed Adelvert's hand, allowing him to pull her down to the ground, she let go immediately after that of course, turning towards the still dazed Wolfram in the saddle.

"Hold on tight." she whispered, hitting the horse in the side.

It shot away like a bold of lightning, snapping Wolfram out of his trance.

"YUURI!" he called out before disappearing in the distance.

"Now, your highness." Adelvert said, forcing Yuuri to turn towards him. "Let's be on our way."

She stood there, looking over his figure with a stubborn and annoyed look in her eyes, she clearly had no intention what so ever to go with him no matter what Wolfram had told her to do, not that she had planned to listen to him in the first place.

"Go drown yourself." she said after a moments silence. "Oh lookie, there's a river right over there." pointing to said river, making him turn towards it, she spun around and broke into a run, wanting nothing more than to get the hell away from the man.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Adelvert called from behind her as he picked up the chase.

Adelvert being more trained and was in a better physical condition that Yuuri, soon caught up with her, grabbing a tight hold of her hair, yanking it hard enough to make her loose her balance and fall to the ground with a painful 'thud', he drew his sword, raising it over his head as he stood over her rear-stricken body that seemed to have lost the ability to move.

"If you're just going to run away, there is no use having you." he said, frightening the young girl even further.

"Goodbye your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfram:<strong> *_stares at me_*

You did not just end it there.

**Me: ***_shrugs_*

I hate this part of the series so I just wanted to get it over with.

**Yuuri:** *_Rubs aching wrists_*

Even so Inga-san... you write way to much in one day to be classed as a normal person.

**Me:** *_smile_*

It's funnier to be abnormal, normal is boring.

**Wolfram:** *_glares at me_*

How long will it take for me and Yuuri to get together?

**Me: ***_smiles evilly_*

Not for a long, long time my blonde friend.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long but my computer fucked up and will only work at my mothers place, and I am at my mothers place every second weak, plus I absolutely hate this part of the series because I just don't like Adelvert, or maybe I have seen the scene to many times or something in that direction.

P.S. You better review because I bloody well worked my ass of to get this thing done.


	9. Wrath of the demon queen

**Wolfram:** _*barges into room*_

Inga-san!

**Me:** *_unwraps candy_*

What do you want?

**Wolfram:** *_puts hands on hips_*

Another chapter.

**Me: ***_looks annoyed_*

Not gonna happen.

**Yuuri:** *_walks into room_*

Inga-san, it's been like two/three weeks since you last updated, and you left at a cliff-hanger, even you know that it's not right.

**Me: ***_turns away from the two_*

I don't wanna continue writing it, it's Christmas break and I want to relax.

**Wolfram:** *_looks confused_*

Last time I checked, writing was a form of relaxation at your point of view.

**Me:** *_glares_*

I don't like this part of the series, what I write will just become bad and I will loose interest in what I am writing quicker than usual.

**Yuuri:** *_places hand on my shoulder_*

Inga-san, witch part is your favorite part?

**Me: ***_looks into space dreaming_*

Oh, that would have to be the earlier part of the quest were you went to looks after Morgif, I have so many things planned for that part so I just can't wait to write it.

**Wolfram:** *_looks hopeful_*

Just what is it that you have planned for that part and just what scene are we talking about?

**Me:** *_smiled brightly_*

Well, it's that scene on the ship were you and Yuuri are hiding in the-

**Yuuri:** *_interrupts me_*

ANYWAY!.. don't you think you should continue writing on this chapter so that you can get it over-with in order to get to that part faster.

**Me:** *_looks annoyed_*

Fine, I'll start writing.

**Wolfram:** *_Pulls Yuuri away from my desk_*

Why did you do that? I was just about to get some juicy details about the changes she is going to make to the story, she NEVER gives anything away, this was a golder opportunity.

**Yuuri:** *_gives Wolfram a look_*

I'd rather not hear about what she has planned to happen between you and me and I'd be more interesting if we got to read it together with the rest of the people, I don't like spoilers.

**Wolfram:** *_looks away from Yuuri_*

Fine, we'll do it your way. But I still want to know, WHEN ARE ME AND YUURI GOING TO KISS!?

**Me: ***_yells from the computer_*

NEVER IF YOU KEEP COMPLANING!

**Yuuri:** *_turns towards camera_*

Now remember all of you human readers out there, Inga-san doesn't own anything or anyone except for Nathan White and the owner of the golden locket, please be more generous about the reviews because I have a feeling that me and Wolf won't be enough to motivate her to continue writing for long, since we really don't know witch parts of the show that she hates.

**Wolfram:** *_massage's my shoulders_*

So... Inga-sama... just what was it you were going to write about me and Yuuri hiding?

**Me: ***_shrugs of hands_*

Not now, writing.

**Wolfram:** *_hits invisible object_*

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**Wrath of the demon queen**

Splinters of bone-fragments flew all around Yuuri's body, tangling up in her long locks of hair and some of them even got into her eyes as she was staring wide-eyes at what was playing out in front of her, it was frightening.

One fly-bone had jumped in front of her at the last moment, getting itself shattered.

The only thing that managed to get away from the blow was surprisingly the skull, and it now lay next to her body, right at her hip, it's teeth still chattering and she could hear a thin voice speaking to her, it was still alive.

"_Do not threat your majesty."_ the skull said, Yuuri could swear that the thing was smiling as she picked it up in her slender hands. _"Help is on the way..."_

"Are all of you Hezurrak suicidal?" Yuuri said, turning the skull slightly in her hands, completely ignoring the looks Adelvert was sending her way.

"_No... we're not suicidal..."_ the skull chattered. _"We just know that as long as we're not buried we can always be put back together, and then we'll be just as new."_ she could tell that the strange creature was bragging.

"In other words." she said, going over what the creature had said in her brain. "You don't care about what happens to your bodies, not even if someone grinds in into fine powder as long as none buries you in the ground, did I get it right?" she mentally sniggered to herself at the thought of how strange this must look like to Adelvert.

"_More or less."_ the skull clattered.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO LITTLE GIRL!" Adelvert called out, annoyed like hell he lifted his sword over his head once again, bringing it down to finally kill of the girl that not even now was paying attention to him, she was just sitting there, staring at the skull at it was clattering away as if she could understand it.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

CLASH!

The sword had collided with another sword, sending sparks flying everywhere.

The coalition should have made the young queen jump but oh no, taking her eyes of of the skull she slowly lifted her head to fix her eyes on the person that had saved her in the last second, smiling as if she was meeting an old friend on the streets, she giggled.

"Hi there Conrad." she said, putting down the skull and getting back on her feet.

"You little witch." Adelvert said, glaring at Yuuri as his and Conrad's swords once again clashed. "You knew he was going to save you at the last moment, didn't you?!" oh man, he was mad.

"No, I didn't." Yuuri said simply.

"What?"

"YUURI!" The sound of hooves made Yuuri spin around, just in time to have a pair of strong yet slender arms wrap around her body and pull her close to a strong chest, she could feel how a blush threatened to creep up on her cheeks but she was not going to give up that easily.

"Wolfram?" she said with a confused tone on her voice.

"Thank god..." the blonde was muttering in her ear, and yet she couldn't make out just what it was that he was saying, she didn't get the chance to either, because he pushed her away from him body, his hands still keeping a strong hold of her forearms as he looked over her from top to bottom. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked frantically, shaking her slightly. "That traitor didn't do anything to harm that beautiful skin of yours did he?" her eyes widened at his words, making him realize what he had just said and he let go of her with his face brightly red.

"You... you're alright, right?" he asked, quite embarrassed.

"Yes..." Yuuri said, finding her feet more interesting than anything else at the moment. "He did try to kill me and he would have succeeded had not this fly-bone gotten in his way." she explained, casting a look towards the skull on the ground.

"I can see that." Wolfram said, picking a bone-fragment out of her hair.

"Your majesty!" Conrad yelled as it was his turn to wrap her in his embrace. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, ignoring his blonde brother who was currently clenching his fists in anger.

"I just said I'm alright didn't I?" Yuuri said, squirming herself out of her godfathers grasp.

"Were did Adelvert go?" Wolfram said, getting rather impatient, it was not helping that his men were constantly glancing in his fiancés direction, shore, she was beautiful but she was also taken.

"He ran of, saying something like... ''you can't protect her forever'' or something like that." Conrad answered, a look of annoyance plastered on his face, then it was like he suddenly remembered something and looked down on the young queen. "What are you two even doing here? I thought Guendal told you not to tell her Wolfram." he sent his brother a look.

"Well I..." Wolfram said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "I thought I would... I thought I... I..." a blush formed on his face.

"You thought you'd be cute and tell her anyway." Conrad answered for him.

Yuuri burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Wolfram said angrily, knowing perfectly well why she was laughing while Conrad just looked confused at what was playing out in front of him.

"Now all I'm wondering is..." Conrad said, putting his finger to his chin all thinking-like. "How did you convince him to take you?" he turned towards Yuuri once again. "Last time I checked, nothing could make him disobey Guendal's orders." he looked at her as if she had grown another head or something similar to that.

"Is it really that difficult?" she asked while crossing her arms. Conrad nodded while Wolfram paled. "Because all I had to do was say one sentence and he was close to literally dragging me out of the castle as if it was on fire."

Conrad looked at his brother.

"Really?" he asked. "And what was that sentence?"

"It was-" Yuuri was cut off when Wolfram's hand flew over her mouth, stopping her from saying anything at all. When she looked at him she could clearly see that his face was bright red, like a tomato.

"Let's just move on." the blonde said, pulling Yuuri towards his horse, ignoring the smirk that was playing on his elder brothers mouth.

* * *

><p>They had reached the village.<p>

The villagers were running around them in a state of panic while they tried to get away from the flames, screaming for family, children called out for their parents while parents called out for their children, the sight made Yuuri's eyes tear up.

"This is why I hate conflict..." she muttered to herself, low enough so that the blonde she was riding with wouldn't hear what she was saying.

Conrad was looking at her from were he rode slightly behind the two, he couldn't hear what she had said but he could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face, he had known that this would have been hard on her and that was why he didn't want her to come in the first place, had it been anything other than a conflict as bad as this, he would have taken her with him no matter what Guendal had told him, after all, she is their queen.

"HELP!"

The sound of a woman screaming filled the air, making Wolfram's horse stop so suddenly Yuuri was close to falling of.

The two brothers looked around for the source of the screaming but it was as if they couldn't see anything from were they were sitting.

Yuuri however, could see everything.

Not far from were they were, there was a woman standing outside of a building that was close to falling apart, but it wasn't the house that had made her react, it was the weak screams of a young boy trapped inside of the house that had caused her to react.

She instantly flew of the horse, running towards the house as fast as her legs could carry her.

"PLEASE HELP!" The woman continued to scream. "MY SON! MY SON IS TRAPPED IN THERE!" tears were streaming down her face, her vision must have been pretty cloudy because all she could see was a black blur suddenly jumping straight into the house right before the door collapsed, trapping Yuuri inside.

"YUURI!" Wolfram screamed in terror as he himself jumped of the horse.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Conrad screamed just as frightened.

Yuuri found the boy shivering on the ground, staring at her as if she was some kind of beast.

"Please don't hurt me." he cried out in fear, backing away from her.

Yuuri knelled in front of him, noticing how he started shaking even more at her movement but she was not about to give up on him.

She reached out her hand to him.

"Come on." she said calmly, ignoring the smoke that entered her lungs, she bit back the cough.

The boy looked up at her as if she had grown another head.

"Your mother is waiting outside, you don't wanna leave her do you?" the boy shook his head. "Then take my hand, I'll get you out of here." he still seemed hesitant. "I give you my word that I won't hurt you, I just wanna help ok?"

The boy finally reached out a trembling hand, Yuuri grabbed it quickly before lifting the boy into her arms, holding him tightly to her chest as she got back onto her feet.

"Try not to breathe in the smoke." she said, earning a nod from the boy as they moved along the wall, why did they do this? So that Yuuri could find the weakest part of the building.

It didn't go that well, she was getting weaker by the minute from how much smoke she had inhaled, everything was starting to blur up and her grip on the boy was starting to loosen up, but she was not about to give up, oh no.

"Lady..." the boy said. "Are you ok?" his voice was weak as well.

"Yeah... I'm fine." she continued moving.

It was no use, all the walls were to tough for her to break and any moment now the roof was going to cave in, they were as good as dead already so Yuuri just sank to the floor, clutching the boy to her chest, even if she was not going to make it, she could at least try to let the boy live.

The sound of the flames licking the walls all around them entered her ears, the sound of the boy coughing and if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear a certain blonde boy calling out her name from outside the house.

She closed her eyes, feeling this strange energy surge withing her, strange words formed on her tough and before she knew it, she had spoken them.

"_**Ppals Tu Sso"**_

Wolfram was currently being held back by Conrad.

"YUURI!" He screamed as he fought against his older brothers arms. "Let go of me, I have to get inside!" he screamed out, not caring that the tear-filled woman was giving him a strange look.

"It's no use Wolfram!" Conrad said as he fought against his own tears. "There is no time to save her, it's too late!"

Wolfram immediately stopped squirming, looking into the fire with such intensity that it was shown that he clearly wasn't human at all, he just glared at the flames as if they had done something wrong and they probably had. Since he was a fire wielding demon there was a good chance that he could communicate with it or something, none knew for shore, but one this was certain, fire, has a life of it's own.

It was then it happened.

The house exploded, like something from the inside had been building up to the point were the house could no longer contain it, pieces of the walls and the roof were now flying around them while a strong wind blew in their clothes, they had to shield their faces in order to not get anything in their eyes.

It was when the wood had stopped flying that they deemed it safe to look.

The sight nearly caused them to faint.

At the very center of what used to be the house, Yuuri was floating about half a meter above the ground, illuminated in a white light as she held a stunned boy in her arms.

"Yuuri..."Wolfram said as he slowly walked over to the glowing girl.

He was standing right under her when the glow faded and she fell right into his arms, the little boy still in her arms but he was quickly taken out by his mother who immediately hugged him while sobbing in his hair, thanking Yuuri over and over through her sobs.

* * *

><p>Yuuri opened her eyes to find herself staring into the roof of what looked like a tent.<p>

"Yuuri, you awake?" Wolfram's voice came from the side of the bed she was lying on, it made her turn her head to the side slowly and meet his emerald eyes.

"Were am I?" she asked as she slowly got up.

Looking around she came to know that she was not not alone in the tent, rows of beds alined the walls were injured humans lay with pained expressions, she now had a good guess what this place were, but how she had gotten there, she had absolutely no idea.

"You're in the medical tent a bit away from the village." Wolfram said while running his hand through his bangs while letting out a sigh in relief... relief? Why would he have to sigh in relief? What the hell happened to her?

"How did I get here?" she asked, growing more and more confused by the second.

Now it was Wolfram's turn to look confused, he stared at her with wide open eyes, looking at her face as if it was something different about it, or better yet, as if she was someone he hadn't seen for like ten years or something similar to that she couldn't exactly explain the look.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Remember what?" that look he was giving her, it was sort of freaking her out.

"GIESELA!" Wolfram suddenly shouted out, making Yuuri flinch as a massive headache made her see stars, she lost her balance and fell back onto the bed.

A young woman with long green hair came running towards the bed.

"What's the matter your Excellency?" she asked before looking over Yuuri's body. "Her majesty seems to be in perfect health." she walked over to the bed. She looked straight into her eyes trying to look for any fault in it's glow.

"She doesn't remember what happened before she lost consciousness." Wolfram said, glancing at Yuuri from the corner of his eye.

"I fainted?" Yuuri asked, looking at her accidental fiancé as if he was insane. "When did that happen?" ok, those words made the green haired woman slightly worried.

"See what I mean?" Wolfram asked.

The green haired woman took Yuuri's head in her hands carefully turning it from side to side, looking over it as if she would find the cause of her memory-loss somewhere, but when she found nothing, she frowned.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with her head so there should be nothing about her heath that causes this memory loss, so I guess it's just the exhaustion that is the cause of it." she gave Wolfram a look before she walked away.

"Who was that woman?" Yuuri asked as she got of the bed, she swayed a little but otherwise she was alright.

"She's Giesela, the best healer our country has." Wolfram answered, his hands on her arms as if to steady her, he didn't trust her balance just yet.

"She's nice." Yuuri said bluntly.

Wolfram looked around him, over the faces of the patients, how some of them looked at Yuuri with such hateful expressions gave him a strange feeling that he just wanted to get out of the tent as fast as possible and as usual, he was going to listen to his gut and get the girl out of there.

"Let's get out of here." he said and began to pull her out of there.

As they got outside, Yuuri could clearly see that the village was still on fire, making her turn towards the blonde.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long." he said, glancing at her. "About half an hour, or twenty minutes."

"I wish I knew what happened." she slid down onto the ground, watching as the flames ate away the village, all those people, what would happen to them now that their village is destroyed? It hurt her to know that there was absolutely nothing she could do to help.

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Wolfram said, sliding down to sit down next to her. "Maybe you will remember one day."

"Thank you Wolf." she smiled.

The two of them stared at one another, locked in the gaze of the other, just enjoying the company of the other and Yuuri couldn't help but to wonder how it turned out like this, they had been at each others throats just a few days ago... well, he had at been her's but still.

Their pieceful moment was broken by one Mr, Grumpy.

"What is she doing here?" a familiar voice spoke not far from them.

"Brother." Wolfram said, suddenly on his feet as the eldest of the three walked up to them, he sent a glare in Yuuri's direction, a glare that sent an unpleasant shiver run down her spine, she didn't wanna look at him but she had to.

Conrad walked up from behind them.

"It seems Guendal..." he said. "That Wolfram lost to her majesty's persuasive way's and took her here even though you ordered him not to."

Guendal frowned.

"Well..." he said slowly. "If you're here, the least you can do is put out the fires." the second he said it, his frown deepened, for the young queen's face now bore the look of confusion.

"Brother." Wolfram said, making Guendal turn towards him. "It appears that she had absolutely no memory of using any magic at all, even if she did use some earlier today."

"Then you should just go back."

"Brother." Wolfram said, turning towards Guendal as he walked over to his horse. "Do you think that an act such as this can be considered a declaration of war?" he was wearing a smug look as he spoke, his words making Yuuri jerk in shock.

"That is highly unlikely." Guendal said, still keeping that damn expression on his face. "Unless the attack was an order from their king or if there were royal soldiers among the villagers, there is nothing we can do about such matters."

"Excuse me?" Yuuri said, her face bearing a disgusted expression.

The only one of the three brothers that had heard her was Conrad, he was now looking at her with a sad expression, he couldn't possibly know what her world has been through but she really didn't know what their world has been through either.

"You don't like the thought of wars?" he asked her, earning the attention of the young girl.

She looked away from him, taking a deep breath before finally coming up with her answer.

"I decided that this country would be a war-free zone three years ago." she said simply, noticing how Guendal rolled his eyes at her words. She knew that he thought she was ridiculous and or childish but just you wait. "When I found out about the details of world war one and two." now that shore caught their attention.

"Your world has had world wars?" Wolfram asked as he approached her were he now sat on his horse.

"Yes." she said slowly. "And the mere thought about what happened makes me wanna puke." it was true, they all knew it, the look on her face said everything.

"Your Excellency!" a soldier suddenly called out, snapping everyone out of their thought, much to Yuuri's pleasure but she didn't know if she would like what the soldier was about to tell them.

"According to the attackers, this man that was the leader." the soldier said as another soldier brought out a man that would have seemed handsome to Yuuri had she not been surrounded by three Greek gods at the moment. He was already wearing what looked like prison wear witch made Yuuri ask herself when they had time to change him.

"What are we to do with him sir?" the other soldier asked, their eyes not leaving Guendal witch Yuuri found to be very discriminating since she was supposed to be the queen.

"Let the villagers do with him what they want, they may kill him for all I care." Guendal said, casting a glance in Yuuri's direction, as if aging her on, daring her to act.

"HOLD IT!" Yuuri screamed out, making all the villagers stare at her as if she was mad, none went against the will of Guendal Von Voltaire and lived to tell the tale, she's got to be insane.

"What do you have to say about that, other world-er?" ok, the man was definitely trying to aggravate her and it was working.

Yuuri snapped, standing in front of the villagers she placed her hands on her hips, piercing Guendal with her best glare witch finally made him jump, she would have smiled had she not been so damn frustrated with the man.

Taking a deep breath she yelled to release her frustration.

"I DECIDED I WAS GOING TO BE THE QUEEN FOUR YEARS AGO!" Yuuri screamed at the top of her lungs, stunning the three men that were in front of her, the one that had previously ignored her finally turned towards her, his face showing little emotion but she could still tell that he was interested. "I realized a long time ago that the Mazuko way may be completely different that the way I grew up with, but what you are getting at is just down right wrong in so many ways that I swear, right here, right now, that I will change the Mazuko way once and for all."

"Yuuri..." Wolfram murmured under his breath as he stared at the young girl that was his fiancé, never had he expected her to do such a thing as that.

Guendal and Conrad had completely different looks on their faces, while Guendal had a face that looked like a mixture of annoyance and amazement, Conrad wasn't even trying to hide the proud smile that spread across his face, god that girl didn't even have to try to amaze him.

It was at that moment that it happened.

The prisoner that had been held back by the soldiers that were now staring dumbfounded at the young queen, broke free from their grips and ran towards the girl.

It was with a painful gasp for air that Yuuri fell to the ground, the prisoner on top of her, pressing a sharp shard of glass towards her throat, making it even harder for her to breathe than it already was with the man's weight pressing down on her lungs.

"YUURI!" Wolfram and Conrad yelled in terror, the younger of the two was on the ground before anyone could blink, he was just about to draw his sword when.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The prisoner yelled, grabbing hold of Yuuri's hair as he pulled her into a sitting position, pressing the shard even closer to her throat. "Draw that sword and the beauty get's a red cape." he pulled her head closer to his, making her winch both in pain and disgust as his breath entered her nostrils.

"You'd better let go of her or I'll-" Wolfram began.

"You'll what!" the prisoner yelled, he pressed his cheek against hers, smiling ever wider as he spotted flames of rage burning in the ex-prince's eyes. "The beauty is in my hands now, I can do whatever I want with her." he let the hand that had previously held onto Yuuri's head slide down to wrap itself around her waist, "I heard that double-blacks go for a high price, and since she's the queen I bet the price will double." he turned towards the groused out girl in his arms, standing up. "Then again." the man said as he forced Yuuri to stand. Oh he did not just sniff her neck. "I could have some fun with her on my own."

"Why you..." Wolfram clenched his hands, his eyes burning with the rage he was trying to keep in check. Who was that man to lay a hand on _his_ fiancé. "Let go of her..."

"Oh I don't think I will Blondie." the man said, tightening his hold on the young queens waist, making the girl squirm in discomfort. "I don't know what your relationship is, but she's mine now." he turned the girl in his arms, making her face him. "I just love it how weak and fragile you ladies are." he brought his face down towards her.

The man did not notice how all of the sudden, the three men that had once been on edge, now had relaxed, even Wolfram had calmed down the slightest.

"Who did you say..." Yuuri said with a low voice as the prisoners face loomed closer to her.

BAM!

The young queen's knee collided with the prisoners groin, making his double over in pain.

"Are weak and fragile?" in her rage, Yuuri kicked the man in the back, making his fall to the ground before she grabbed hold of his shirt, lifting him up to meet her face. "Do not, EVER, look down on a girl just because she may look innocent." with that said, she flipped the man so that he faced the ground more painfully this time.

It was here that the people noticed how Yuuri had changed.

Her hair had once again grown, her nails were claws and her eyes were slits. She had a more calm and composed aura around her but her face still shone with anger as she stared down on the pitiful man that was now trying to run away from her.

"_**Rakard Va Nettav."**_

At her words, two enormous water dragons emerged out of nowhere, sending everyone around her in a state of panic. The man that was now running away from her wrath started to run even faster at the sight of them.

Yuuri lifted a graceful hand. The dragons following her movement with their lifeless eyes and she formed her hand into a pointing finger, a ginger that was pointing right at the running man. The dragons immediately fixed their eyes on the man.

"_**Agnaf."**_

The dragons shot towards the man at a terrifying speed, wrapping their bodies around his squirming figure, not letting his escape.

They turned their horrifying heard towards the queen.

"_**Rof Monoh Llit Anretadlos."**_

The dragons nodded in understanding as they moved over to the two trembling soldiers that had once held onto the prisoner they were carrying.

Instead of capturing them like the soldiers had expected, the dragons simply let go of the prisoner and moved back towards the queen who sent the soldiers a piercing glare.

"_This time."_ she said, not using any spell this time. _"Do not let him escape."_

Her voice was so strong, so majestic that the two soldiers found themselves close to tears of admiration when they realized that this was their new ruler. The two men flew to their feet, each grabbing hold of one of the prisoners arms and saluted the queen, with loud voices.

The queen nodded in recognition, a small smile playing on her lips that sent the two soldiers blushing at her, witch Wolfram really didn't like.

"Damn that beautiful henachoko." said blonde whispered angrily for only his brothers to hear, Conrad chuckled at his brothers words.

The queen turned towards the village that still was lit in flames.

She could see that there were still a few buildings that were intact and without hesitation she lifted her hand once again, pointing towards the burning village with the dragons watching her slightest move, just waiting for her order.

"_**Kcals Nedle."**_

The two dragons shot out once again, only this time they circled the village at first before lowering themselves onto the fire and disappeared in a large cloud of steam along with the flames.

The villagers stared in awe at the girl.

Wolfram was the first to notice how her hair got shorter in an instant and hurried over to her, he managed to get to her side just as she fell over, right into his waiting arms.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

It had been a young boy that had screamed, running over to her he got down on his knees to get a better look at her.

Wolfram stared at the little boy in disbelief. Of all the people in the village, it had to be that little kid that cared the most about her, a human boy, no older than ten, had found it in his heart to trust the queen of demons, the demons that they had feared so much.

Looking down at the girl in his arms and back to the boy, he couldn't help but to smile the slightest.

"Don't worry." he said, earning the attention of the boy. "She's just sleeping, using that much magic is really tiring for her, since she isn't used to using magic." he explained, smiling at the boy in front of him, mentally questioning why the hell he is being nice to a human.

"Really?" the boy asked, wiping a tear away from his eye. "She's going to be ok?"

"Yes." Wolfram said, tightening the grip he had on the girl. "She'll be back on her feet in no time after a couple of hours rest."

"Thank god." the boy said smiling.

The last bit was a lie of course. Wolfram had a feeling that Yuuri would be out for more than three days this time, considering the amount of magic she had showed this time compared to the last one. As the boy left his side he hugged Yuuri's limp body close to his chest.

"You heard that henachoko?" he whispered into her ear. "You'd better get on your feet as soon as possible or you'll let everyone down."

All he got from her in return, was a long, exhausted breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfram:<strong> _*stares at the screen*_

Wow... I didn't know you could become that deep Inga-san.

**Me:** _*saves work*_

I get more into it when it is something I have come up with myself, since everyone already knows what happens when I go by the series so I have to become more creative when it comes to my own little twists.

**Yuuri:** _*looks over work*_

Let me guess... The coronation will have a chapter of it's own.

**Me:** _*smiles mischievously*_

With what I have planned for it, it's got to.

**Wolfram:** _*sweat drops*_

How many twists are you going to add?

**Me:** _*ponders on question*_

I don't know... Why don't you count them for me? I won't have the time to.

**Wolfram:** _*looks exited*_

Really?

**Me:** _*pulls out thick note-book*_

As long as you keep everything you reed to yourself and don't go blabbering about them ok?

**Wolfram:** _*Hugs book to his chest*_

You will have to kill me before I go blabbering about anything in this book.

**Me: **_*pulls Yuuri to the side*_

Make shore he keeps that promise for me sill you?

**Yuuri:** _*Places hand on my shoulder*_

You have my word.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you have it. The long awaited continuation to that cliff-hanger I left.

Please review to keep me motivated.

Sorry if it's bad, I really hate this part.


	10. Coronation and home at last

**Me:** _*opens door*_

Hi guys I'm BACK!

**Yuuri:** _*gives hug*_

Welcome home, how was the first week of school?

**Me:** _*throws bag onto desk*_

Absolutely horrible, by the end of the week, it was like none of us were able to stay awake.

**Wolfram:** _*throws notebook onto ground*_

Inga-san...

**Me:** _*put up hair into bun*_

What is it Blondie?

**Wolfram:** _*stalks up to me*_

There are more than three hundred twists according to that note-book, and some of them you have ignored!

**Me:** _*opens laptop*_

Those twists didn't fit in, it's not like I follow those notes like a slave or something.

**Wolfram:** _*looks relieved*_

Then you mean there is a chance Yuuri and I will share out first kiss before that moment.

**Me:** _*starts typing*_

No. That particular moment is set in stone.

**Wolfram:** _*looks devastated*_

WHY! Why do I have to wait till 'that' moment? It's such a long time before that.

**Me:** _*rolls eyes*_

You're gonna share accidental ones before that ok, happy?

**Wolfram:** _*shines up*_

Very.

**Me:** _*Whispers to Yuuri*_

Don't worry, up until 'that' moment, you won't actually like them, just let the blonde think what he wants.

**Yuuri:** _*rubs temple*_

As long as I have to wait a LONG time before I actually do, I'm happy.

**Wolfram:** _*smiles into camera*_

He he he, Inga-san doesn't own ANYTHING, except for Nathan White and the owner of the golden locket. _*looks proud*_ Yes, now I know the meaning behind those people and, Yes, I do know the meaning behind the initials D.L. But there is now way I am telling you humans.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Coronation and home at last.**

Ok... weather this was a coronation or a wedding ceremony she was tricked into participating in, Yuuri did not know. But as she looked into the full-body mirror in front of her, she feared that it was the second option.

The plain black dress had so many layers and was so thin that the skirt swayed like a bell as she walked, her shoulders were showing but the rest of her arms were covered by the rest of the black fabrics, cleaning to her arms tight enough that is it was just a little tighter it would cut of her blood circulation, in other words, comfortable from the waist and down but hell to the upper body.

That was not the worst part though... the worst part was the white corset-like top that had been laced onto her upper body, it was some kind of sleeve that hung just over her shoulders and the thing is, the whole outfit all together showed a lot of her cleavage, not pleasant.

Her hair had been tied up in a strange whirl-like shape that created a flat surface on top of her head, a perfect hairstyle to just lay the thin veil over her head, a long one that brushed against the floor.

It was the veil that had made her think of weddings.

"So strange." Yuuri mumbled to herself as she laced up the high-healed sandals around her ankles, they were also white, what the hell is with this dimension and their sense of coloring?

She studied her appearance in the mirror yet again, a small frown appeared while thinking that this was not her, shore, it was a beautiful dress and any girl in her class would kill to be in her position, but she was not any girl in her class and she was what she was.

A tomboy.

She sighed as she put the golden locket around her neck, followed by the pendant. Both of them together looked a little strange but she felt as if she couldn't go without either of them for some reason, it's weird and she knew it.

This is the point were she inspected her appearance, watching over her every inch to see if she looked ok, she did, there was only one little problem.

"My arms look bare." she said simply, lifting up her arms to see if there was anything she could do about her wrists.

"I agree." a voice said from behind, making her spin around so violently the veil almost fell of.

There stood Wolfram, leaning against the door-frame, his emerald eyes traveling up and down her body as if searching for something, a smile spread across his face before he stalked over to her, his hand reaching into his pocket as he walked.

Yuuri took time to notice that the young man was wearing a crystal-blue suit, well, a crystal blue coat with a silver vest over a snow-white shirt, he had one of those fluffy tie-thingies around his neck, looking all fancy with a silver chain holding it on place. There was a chain leading into one of the coats chest pockets, giving her the image of a pocket-watch. Once again, he had black slacks on for a change, witch surprised her.

"Your arms do need something to complete the look." Wolfram said, now standing right in front of her. "And I do believe that I have just the thing."

With that said he fished out a bracelet, a golden ring big enough to slide past her hand and hang around her wrist, it was beautiful, the details were indescribable since Yuuri had never seen such a pattern in her life before, simply breathtaking.

"What's that?" she asked as the blonde took her left hand in his, sliding the bracelet on as easy as it had been made to bee on her wrist.

"My uncle gave me that bracelet after my mother abdicated the throne, a gift in hope of me becoming the new king." he paused, looking into Yuuri's face before he continued speaking. "It's only right to have the real ruler wear it after all."

"It's beautiful..." Yuuri muttered to herself, allowing a finger to trace over that odd pattern.

She was so captivated by the bracelet that she didn't notice the look Wolfram was giving her, it was like his eyes clouded over with an unreadable emotion that would have sent shivers down her spine had sh actually seen it.

"I have something else too." he suddenly said, snapping Yuuri's eyes away from her wrist, once again looking at the blonde, only she didn't see anything wrong with him, he looked just like he always did.

"And what might that be?" she asked, letting her hand run through the thin fabric that was her veil.

He didn't answer her, he just once again grabbed hold of her left wrist and jammed something onto her ring finger.

"You'd better wear that all the time from now on." he said before turning towards the door. "If you don't, I don't know what I might do." and then he left.

Looking down at her hand, Yuuri now were what people would think of as an engagement ring on earth, and something told her that was the idea behind the gift, but not the romantic way that most girls wish to come with an engagement ring, but the metal of the ring left Yuuri the feeling of property, like wearing it proved to the world that she was taken or something.

She turned towards the mirror once more, looking over her appearance and she had to admit, what Wolfram had given her did give a certain fulfillment to her look.

Turning towards the door the man had just left through.

"Of all the things in this world, you are the strangest." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Guendal had not changed his clothing that much, except that he was now wearing a more formal style of clothing that Yuuri did not even bother looking over, she didn't even know why he had to be standing next to her in the first place, since she was supposed to walk up the alter alone she didn't see the meaning of having the man standing next to her.<p>

"You ready?" the man asked as he placed a hand to the door.

"As ready as five years of preparations have left me." she said, taking a deep breath as the man next to her pushed open the doors, the light of the room hit her face.

A large red carpet let over to the alter about a hundred or more meters in front of her, the most important people of the country along with a few soldiers and the people of the castle stood along the carpet, all standing on their toes to get a glimpse of the new queen.

Some of the males in the room gasped when they spotted her but they were soon silenced by Wolfram's heated glare.

"I just hope that's enough." Yuuri muttered as she started walking along the carpet.

The eyes of the room followed her every movement as she walked slowly in front of them, the heals of her shoes clicking against the hard floor with every step she took.

The silence was overwhelming to no end, it nearly made her loose her balance as she stepped up the few steps that led her to the waterfall that strangely managed to exist at the very end of the great hall without the whole place being all damp and stuff.

Next to the waterfall stood Lady Celi, dressed in something sexual yet again while she smiled at her, if Yuuri still had been a man, she would have felt attracted to the woman.

"You look stunning your highness." Celi said as she walked over to the girl.

"Ok... so what exactly is it that I have to do here?" Yuuri said while taking a deep breath, making shore not to show the spectators that she really was terrified of what was to come.

Celi giggled at her.

"Relax sweaty." she said softly. "All you have to do is reach into the waterfall and wait for a hand to take your gently." with that said she put her hand on Yuuri's back and guided her up to said waterfall, Yuuri's heart beating faster and faster with every step she took.

She tried to seek comfort in the sound of the running water but that only increased her worries when she thought about Celi's words.

"Just stick in my hand right." she muttered to herself before she lifted her hand.

She entered her fingers first, experimenting, feeling just how strong the water was falling before letting the rest of her hand sink in, waiting for the gentle grip that Celi had mentioned.

God she felt stupid, standing there with her hand in a waterfall while the rest of the hall waited in silence... what if the grip never came, what would happen to her then? The thought of that terrified her so much that she completely forgot about the grip until... something grabbed her hand.

Hard.

It wasn't gentle, and it wasn't a mere grip either, it was a grab and if was currently set on fully dragging her into the waterfall.

What the hell?

"So... so... SOMETHING'S CAUGHT ME!" She screamed out once the fear finally overwhelmed her, she tried to retrieve her hand but whatever it was that was pulling her just wouldn't let go of her, in fact, it was growing stranger by the second, pulling her further and further into the falling water, getting her clothing wet, and she did not find that comfortable.

The hall had suddenly found itself in a state of panic at the queens scream.

Gunther and Conrad had run up as to assist her, but all they managed to save was her veil as she disappeared into the water, and she was gone.

Wolfram stared at the waterfall from the bottom of the steps, his eyes wide with fear as he tried to register what had just occurred right before his eyes, once it finally progressed, his hands formed into fists before he stalked over to the falling water.

"Listen here Yuuri." he spoke more to the water than anyone around him. "If you don't return within two months, I will do whatever in my power to go to wherever you are and bloody well drag you back here you understand?"

He didn't get a response, just strange looks from everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>"ri... Yuuri!.. Yuuri wake up!"<p>

Her eyes felt heavy as she opened, meeting quite a blurry sight in front of her.

"Yuuri!" now that voice she recognized.

"Nathan?" she asked, trying to make her eyes adjust.

"Yuuri, thank god you're ok."

It was at this point that Yuuri's sight finally cleared up, she finally returned fully to the world of the living and was finally able to realize that she was currently lying in the the arms of her best friend while drenched in the fountain water.

"What happened?" she brought her hand up to touch her forehead, a slight headache had started to form in her confusion.

Nathan made shore she was sitting up straight before he even dared to let go of her.

"You slipped, hitting your head against the side." he released a heavy sigh before standing up, reaching out a hand to his friend. "I thought you were a goner there for a second."

Yuuri hesitated before she reached out to his hand, she couldn't help but to wonder if everything that she had just been through had been nothing but a dream, that is until the light of the sun got reflected into her eyes from something on her wrist, making her jerk her hand back into surprise.

It was there, both the bracelet and ring that Wolfram had given her were both there.

"Hey what are those?" Nathan asked as he got a closer look on her wrist. "You weren't wearing those before..." he looked from the bracelet to Yuuri's face, then back to the bracelet.

All of the sudden, it was like something clicked in his mind.

"Don't tell me you..." he didn't get to continue before Yuuri got up on her feet.

"I'll fill you in on the details later."

The two of them hurried to Yuuri's home, I mean, they couldn't stand soaking wet in the park now could they? They would catch a cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> _*cracks knuckles while stretching back*_

Finally over with the introduction episodes.

**Wolfram:** _*stares at me*_

That bracelet thingy was not written in the note-book.

**Me:** _*giggles*_

I come up with most of these things as I go on so don't be mad. I wouldn't be surprised if I started to add my own episodes into the thing just because I want to fill out the story or something.

**Yuuri:**_ *smiles as me*_

You did well, Inga-sensei.

**Me:** _*blushing*_

Don't call me that, it makes me sound old.

* * *

><p>AN: So after one week of waiting it has finally been uploaded. The first three episodes of the series had finally been finished and I can move onto the actual story that doesn't bore me as much as this one, who knows, maybe I will update at a faster pace just because this part is over with.

Well, that just depends on how motivated I am.

Please review, they mean a lot to me and are the sole reason why I am still writing this after so many months.


	11. Back in the office

**Wolfram:** _*crosses arms*_

I have to say you have disappointed me Inga-san.

**Me:** _*typing on computer*_

How so?

**Wolfram:** _*looks at the screen*_

It's gone half a day and you've not even written a whole page, what's wrong with you?

**Me:** _*sigh*_

I'm just going into the phase were I'm not as interested with the series I am writing. Be happy I'm writing at all.

**Yuuri:** _*places hand on Wolfram's shoulder*_

You should leave her alone for now Wolf, you can tell by the look on her face that she'd rather write something else right about now.

**Wolfram:** _*sighs defeated*_

Fine... but if she doesn't hurry up with that chapter, I'm gonna have to make her.

**Yuuri:** _*turns towards camera*_

Please bare with this chapter in case it's not as good as the rest, and just for the record, we have been informed that yet another OC shall be mentioned in the chapter you're just about to read so please lean back and enjoy.

**Wolfram:** _*Cut's in*_

Inga-san doesn't own anything except for her OC's just to make things more clear.

**Me:** _*moans in annoyance*_

GOD I'M BORED!

**Wolfram/Yuuri:** _*looks scared*_

Please pray that this will turn out good.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Back in the office**

Standing in front of the mirror in her room.

Yuuri mentally cursed herself for getting so used to the way that Shin Makuko had dressed her back at the castle for she was now dressed in a white sun-dress with a baby-blue cardigan, on her feet she had high-healed sandals that matched the color of her cardigan.

Letting a hand run through her newly-curled locks she frowned slightly.

Why had she agreed on going to the park with Nathan that afternoon, it wasn't like she was still available, the ring on her left ring-finger clearly showed that.

Why was she still wearing that ring you may wonder.

She couldn't take it off.

Wolfram must have put some kind of spell on the damn thing for every time she made a move to take it off, it was like a force-field protected it from Yuuri's other hand, she hated Wolfram a little bit more each time that happened.

"God, I look like I'm going to a party or something." she muttered to herself as she fished out that golden locket out of her jewelry box.

Knock Knock.

Yuuri was brought out of her thoughts, turning towards her bedroom door just as her mothers face emerged from the small opening she just had created.

"What do you want?" Yuuri asked, just a little irritated as she put the locket around her neck.

Upon seeing how her daughter was dressed, Jenifer squealed in delight before running into the room, almost jumping up and down around her daughter with a great big smile on her face. Yuuri suddenly felt a little dizzy trying to keep up with her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Yuuri asked, trying to make her head stop spinning.

Jenifer finally stopped bouncing, she grabbed her daughters hands instead and spun her around her just as energetic as she had been jumping.

"Who is it?" she finally asked once she had calmed down a little.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked as she tried to get her hair in order, some of the locks had gotten out of place from the spinning.

"Who is the boy you're going on a date with?" her mother asked, once again bouncing around her daughter, awaiting her answer, but when she didn't get any, she decided to try and guess who it was. "Is it Nathan?"

"Oh god no..." Yuuri breathed, covering her face with her hands.

"Is it that guy you went out with last year, what was his name?.. Koga?"

"OH HELL NO!"

"Then who is the lucky boy?" she was not giving up.

"I'm not going on a date mom!" Yuuri finally screamed, her mother was just so damn annoying sometimes.

The energetic woman stopped dead.

"Then what's with the clothing?" she asked, glancing over her daughters appearance once again.

Yuuri once again looked down at herself, she had known that she had picked a look that was a lot different than the ones she usually wore, but she had not expected her mother to react this way just because she was dressing differently from before.

"Is it wrong for a girl to try on a new look once in a while?" she asked her mother, once again turning towards her jewelry-box, fishing out the blue pendant before her mother got a chance to see it.

Jennifer gave a disappointed sigh.

"I guess not..."

"Well." Yuuri said, turning towards the door. "I'm gonna go meet Nathan, see ya." and with that said, the young woman had taken of, leaving her mother standing in her bedroom with her hands to her chest and a kind of pleading look in her eyes.

She sighed once again.

"Well, I guess it's alright if she doesn't find someone to date in this world." she turned around and looked out her daughters window, just in time to see a black-haired figure disappear around the corner. "It would be quite hard to explain to the boy what is going on in this family, and what if Yuu-chan goes and get herself engaged in that other world?" suddenly a smile broke out on her face. "AW! I would so love it if my Yuu-chan get's a handsome boy from Shin Makoko! Oh! I will be able to become a grandmother faster the faster Yuu-chan get's engages!" she continued ranting on and on about what she wish for both herself and her daughter, clearly not spotting the pair of eyes that was glaring at her from the door-frame.

"My Yuu-chan, engaged? Never. I will never allow my precious little sister to get married to a man she doesn't even know." Guess who...

* * *

><p>Once her house was out of sight, Yuuri slowed down her steps to a walk.<p>

It had been quite some time since she was last able to just walk through the neighborhood without anything crazy happening.

I mean, last time she was cornered by four drunk-yards, she beat them to a pulp mind you but they managed to give her a scar on her upper, right thigh (they had been carrying a knife), but nothing so serious that she had to go to the hospital, the dudes had to go to the hospital but not her. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Letting a hand run through her dark curls she didn't exactly realize were she was going and before she knew it, she had run into someone.

Well, someone had run into her.

They both fell to the ground with a loud 'THUD' and a suspicious 'CRACK' that Yuuri really didn't find pleasing.

"What the hell?" Yuuri asked herself as she tried to sit up, only to find her path blocked by whomever it was that had run into her, and he didn't appear to be thinking about leaving any time soon.

The boy lying on top of her had black hair and eyes just like her, only his eyes were partly hidden behind a pair of glasses with what appeared to be really, REALLY, thick lenses, but if you decided to look past the glasses and the totally petrified look on his face, he was actually kind of cute.

Wait a minute... she knew this boy...

"Murata Ken..." the words that left her throat were low and appeared to be threatening.

The light had come from the back of his head, not allowing Yuuri to have a full view of his features, how could she have been fooled by such a measly trick of the light?

"Oh... Shibuya?" Murata immediately climbed off of her not knowing what the girl might do to him if he stayed in that position for too long. "I'm so sorry." he blurted out as he reached out a hand for her to take, witch she gladly accepted.

"You should be." she muttered, brushing of the front of her dress.

"You look different." Murata suddenly said, gazing upon her petite figure from top to bottom, making a shiver run down Yuuri's spine, but the funny thing is, it started at were her ring was located (isn't that just strange?).

"Don't look at me like that." she said, rubbing her right arm in discomfort.

"Sorry." the boy finally tore his eyes away from her. "You just look... real girly..."

Shouldn't have said that.

The glasses wearing kid suddenly found himself with his back connected to the nearest wall. A very angry black-head holding him by the shirt, making him hang about a foot in the air, said girl glared at him and he could swear that he could see a fire flickering in her iris.

But that's not possible... is it?

"Did you just indicate that I'm not girly?" she said, pushing the poor boy even closer to the wall as she spoke. "Do you realize just what kind of danger you can put yourself in if you say that sentence to any of the ordinary girls out there?"

What did you expect?

"Sorry..." the trembling boy managed to say before Yuuri put him back on the ground. "It's just that you dress a lot more feminine than the first day we met."

"I know." Yuuri said with a slight sigh.

"You don't like it?"

"I have gotten used to this style, so I can't just drop it, it's strange." she ran her hand through her hair once again, flipping it casually over her shoulder before she continued to walk on the path she had been walking on before she had been so rudely interrupted.

"Were are you going?" Murata asked, trying to keep up with her pace.

What's with this guy and following people around?

"Why does that concern you?" she asked.

"Because, I was wondering, if... maybe you'd like to-"

"NO!" She cut him of.

"You haven't even listened to what I was going to say yet." moping much?

"I don't need to."

"Can you reed my mind?!" persistent are we?

"I don't need to."

"What does that mean?!" now he's angry? Mood-swings much.

"You figure it out!" she called over her shoulder.

She was just walking past a small river when all of the sudden, Murata jumped up from out of nowhere.

"Tell me!"

She jumped, lost her footing, tumbling into the water.

"MURATA! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" She screamed in rage as she made a pathetic attempt to stand up, only to be pulled back down by an unusually strong current.

"Oh no..." she muttered before she disappeared into the swirling streams of the whirlpool that only she could see.

"Shibuya ka?" Murata muttered in silence as he sat down at the riverbank, staring into the water, wt the spot were he had clearly seen the black haired beauty disappear just a second ago.

"Be safe..." he waved slightly, the shine of his glasses hiding his eyes completely.

* * *

><p>"Not again..." Yuuri muttered, her body floating around in what felt like the water of some type of bath-house, well, it was the steam that gave that part away, and the walls surrounding the water.<p>

"Who's there?" a loud voice made her sit up in the water.

Ok... this is awkward...

Two, or was it three, naked men (obviously gay) were staring at her for a long moment before all of the sudden, the men had jumped on her, screaming that she was adorable while unintentionally trying to drown her in the water.

"Hey you!" a voice suddenly made the men stop.

Looking up, there stood Gunther in all his glory, glaring at the men.

That is, before the men attacked him.

Yuuri was removed from the bath-house faster than she could say 'oops', and she had to say that she was happy to be.

"Should we help him?" she asked, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the squirming figure in the distance.

"He'll be fine." Conrad said, placing a hand on her shoulder to guide her away.

* * *

><p>"Tell me something..." Yuuri tugged the fabric further over her cleavage. "Why do I have to wear this?"<p>

The dress she was currently wearing was the usual black and showed absolutely nothing of her lower body, not even the shoes, the skirt had layers, making it sway like a bell as she walked. She would have likes it if it hadn't den sleeveless, strapless as well, nothing to hold it up and that made Yuuri feel uneasy.

"Please tell me I'm going to wear something over this."

The way Gunther was looking at her, silently told her that he had not intended for that to happen, but with a glare sent his way, he immediately handed her a light-blue robe of spiderweb thin fabric.

She didn't speak another word, she just pulled the thing on, tying the lace under her chest.

"You made a wise choice old man." she muttered, earning a chuckle from her godfather.

Gunther fainted.

Yuuri took this opportunity to have a look at her surroundings, only to find the garden she was currently standing in, completely unrecognizable, in other words...

"This is not blood-pledge castle, is it?"

"No, it's Voltaire castle." Conrad answered gently.

"Guendal's ey?" Yuuri said, drifting away to her own little dreamworld of just how many pranks she could pull on the place before Mr Grumpy-pants even found out, placing her finger to her chin, she went over the many, many possibilities in her head, over and over again.

* * *

><p>"Exactly how many trees were sacrificed to make these?" Yuuri asked, letting a finger run over the side of the humungous stack of paper in front of her, one of the three, humungous stacks of papers that rested neatly on top of the desk of witch she had been seated.<p>

"Don't think about it to much your highness." Conrad said from his position behind her chair.

"And all of these need the queen's signature, right?" Without further ado, Yuuri picked up the feather-pen from it's quill, grabbing the first paper of the closest pile and scribbled down her name before any of them even had the chance to blink.

"Ah your highness." Gunther swooned. "Your positive attitude towards your royal duties is astounding, I have never had the pleasure of meeting one of noble blood so willing to go through with this particular piece of work, it must be because it's her highness am I right? Her beautiful soul shines through her skin even now, oh..."

She tuned him out.

She had been through almost half of the pile when all of the sudden, the paper she had placed her hand upon, gave her an uneasy feeling.

Picking up the paper in her hands, she looked over it's text, even though she couldn't actually reed what it was saying, she just knew somehow, that this particular paper, was bad news.

"What's this?" she asked.

Gunther, still being in his dreamworld were he was holding his queen in his arms while showering her with kisses, was unable to hear her so it was Conrad's job to come to his queen's aid.

One glance at the paper, and he frowned.

"It's a declaration of war against a neighboring country, Cavalcade."

"That is correct."

Lifting their heads, they were met by the oh, so, familiar face of the lord of the castle. The ever frowning Guendal Von Voltaire.

He frowned at the girl (doesn't he always?)

"I don't recall giving that girl permission to enter my castle." he stated.

Yuuri could distinctly spot a familiar lock of blonde hair from behind the much, MUCH, larger man, but she payed him no heed at the moment.

"With all due respect sir Von Voltaire." she stood up at the desk."I was forced to enter your palace, it happened without my knowing and I had no control over it, if I had known were I was heading I would have most certainly done anything in my power to contact you, but as it was now, that was impossible, I do apologize for entering unannounced though." she bowed slightly.

Her back was straight, her voice was clear and loud, filled with the authority she knew she had. It was a simply marvelous sight.

"Apology accepted, your highness." Guendal's face held a small smirk as he bowed slightly towards the girl. Yes, this was a ruler he would have no mind following. At least she knows when to get serious.

"Yuuri." and at last, he had decided to enter.

The blonde bishounen walked straight up to her, knowing his personality, Yuuri made shore she was not standing behind the desk once he was finally standing right in front of her.

"Hello Blondie." she smirked.

The ex-prince wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest before forcing her to look up at him.

It's strange, but for some reason, Yuuri didn't seem to the bothered by it too much, well, she still wore that bored, and, or, annoyed expression as he leaned down to let his forehead rest against hers.

"You gave me quite a scare back at the coronation Henachoko." he whispered lowly.

"Sorry." came her quick reply.

"WOLFRAM!" Oh great, Gunther's back from the dreamworld. "Unhand her majesty this instant."

The older demon immediately began to pull of Wolfram's arm, trying to make him let go of her but to no avail, he was just about to pull out his sword when Yuuri finally butted in.

"To be frank Gunther." she said. "I'd rather prefer to be held by him than you." the man grew paler. "In a choice between my fiancé that has sworn not to do anything before I state that I am alright with it and my teacher that could just as well be my stalker, whom I just know will do something... I'll take my fiancé thank you very much."

As a way of confirming her statement, she wrapped her arms around Wolfram's neck, not taking her eyes off of Gunther.

"You heard the queen Gunther." Wolfram said with a smirk, tightening his hold of Yuuri's slim waist. "She's with me."

Gunther pouted as he walked away.

The engaged couple once again turned towards each other.

"You're awfully accepting about this engagement." he lowered his eyelids, still smirking.

"What kind of girl would I be if I turned down a total hunk of a dude like you." she allowed her hands to slide onto his biceps, feeling his muscles from underneath his uniform. "Besides, clearly stating that you're taken is a great way to ward of stalking perverts."

"I'm seriously attracted to you right now." Wolfram whispered before leaning in.

A hand flew in front of his mouth.

"Good to know." Yuuri said before she returned her hands to the blonde's arms. "Now if you don't mind, you're kind of suffocating me." she tried to pry herself out of his arms as if to prove her point.

"Sorry." Wolfram reluctantly freed her from his grasp.

As she moved away from him, he allowed his gaze to lower onto her wrist, genuinely smiling once he spotted the bracelet.

The ring might have been enchanted so it would be impossible to remove, but the bracelet hadn't.

"I have just received word that we may have fond the demon sword Morgif." those were the words that left Guendal's mouth once Yuuri joined them.

"Morgif?" Yuuri asked.

"It's a really powerful sword that only the Maoh can wield." Wolfram said as he stood next to her.

"And you have found it?" Yuuri asked.

"There's a possibility." Guendal said as he looked through the papers in his hand, glancing at his queen from the corner of his eye now and then. "You wanna go look for it?"

"Hell yeah." came her reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> _*saves work*_

I'm finally done.

**Yuuri:** _*shakes his head*_

Why did it take you two weeks to finish it?

**Me:** _*Glare*_

I. Was. Bored.

**Wolfram:** _*places hand on my shoulder*_

Yuuri, don't be so hard on her.

**Yuuri:** _*glares*_

You're just saying that because she made the female me allow you to hold her.

**Wolfram:** _*blush*_

Tha-that is no-not tr-tru-true.

* * *

><p>AN: Please forgive me for making you wait for so long, I have just been really into other series and when that happen, well, I guess you understand.

Ps: review, they keep me going, they really do, if it wasn't for the review's I have gotten, I would probably have made you wait for a month or two.


	12. On the boat, the first few hours

**Me:** *_smiles happily*_

New computer, new opportunities.

**Yuuri:** _*looks around the room*_

This is the first time we have been inside your room in your father's appartment, isn't it?

**Me:** _*continues writing*_

Yep.

**Wolfram:** _*crosses arms*_

Kind of small, isn't it?

**Yuuri:** _*punches Wolfram's side*_

I think it's nice.

**Me:** _*looks up from screen*_

You don't have to be polite, I know it's really small.

**Wolfram:** _*looks into camera*_

You're in luck humans, Inga-san has recieved a computer from her school so she is now able to write even though she is at her fathers place.

**Yuuri:** _*looks over Wolfram's shoulder, into camera*_

Please continue to support her in her writing, I have a feeling that this one will be good. And you know the drill.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**On the boat, the first few hours.**

The wind blew through curly locks of red hair, making it flow around the pale face of a young, beautiful, lady dressed in an emerald green gown that didn't allow her legs to show and a brown coat that was tied around her waist, showing just how thinn it was.

The woman's blue-green eyes traveled over the horizon, smiling gently when yet another gust of wind made her hair blow out of her face.

She was really happy right now.

"Your Majesty!"

The woman turned around upon the yell, throwing her right, index finger in front of her cherry-red lips to shush the brown haired attendant that was as of now walking towards her, but he stopped when he saw what she was doing.

"Are you insane?" the girl asked, giving the man and angry look.

She noticed the look on the man's face change from confucion to realization, up to the point were he hit himself in the head as if to punnish himself for hiw own idiosity.

"Forgive me, my lady." he bowed deep.

"Appology accepted." the woman crossed her arms and turned her back towards him just as a big ship pulled up not to far away from them. "Just don't forgett that on this tripp..." she turned around and smiled. "I am Camille Griff, a lady from a far-of country in search of adventure..." she turned her whole body around and pointed towards the man. "Demon Queen, Shibuya Yuuri is still in her castle doing paper-work am I understood?" she held her pose.

Conrad chuckled at his queen's antics.

"Understood, my lady."

"Good."

Yuuri has always loved acting, and now was her big break.

She and Conrad had desided their rolles back in the castle while Gunther helped the young queen die her hair red (while trying to hold back his tears, but he did not hold in his shouts about how he was going to miss her beautiful black locks) and they came up with the story that Yuuri was going to be a young lady, the daughter of a noble-man in a so far-of country that it was impossible to have heard of him, and Conrad was going to be her attendant.

Wolfram had made a big fuss about wanting to come along, but Conrad and Guendal banded together to tell him that he was going to stay in the castle, much to the ex-prince's disappointment.

Lady Camille and her attendant boarded the ship without to much of a problem, but of course the beginning always go smoothly and according to plan.

The problem always occurs when some time has passed.

Conrad opened the door leading to their room, and once they were inside and had turned on the lights, it was then that Yuuri spotted something lying on the bed.

Something big, something white, something with long locks of hair at the top.

Something that verry much, resembled Wolfram.

"Lost Weller, who are you to stand so close to my fiancé?"

Yep, deffinately Wolfram.

"Wolfram. What are you doing here?" Conrad asked, closing the door behind them before stepping closer to his brother. "Didn't Guendal and I tell you to stay at the castle?" even though his face bore no proof of it, Yuuri could easily tell that her godfather was annoyed with his little brother.

"And leave you alone with _her _no way." the blonde frowned.

This caused a vein to pop on the young queen's forehead.

"And what was _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked, taking a step towards the young man sitting on what she had already decided would be _her_ bed the second she stepped inside, and he was messing it up with his dirty boots.

The blonde stepped up from the bed, walking towards the girl with steady stepps and a scowl on his beautiful features.

"It means that I can't trust you around other men, especially not _him_." he nodded towards Conrad before sending said man a hatefull look.

Ok, this ticked the young queen off to no end.

You can call her a lier, you can call her a thief, heck you can even call her a murderer for all she cared but none, NONE, calls her a cheater and get's away from it.

She raised her hand, and she would have slapped him had she not remembered just what happened the first time she had made that misstake, who knew what slapping him a second time would mean if the first time got her into this mess in the first place? She decied to to the universal punch instead. And of the blonde flew.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Wolfram yelled once he had gotten back up on his feet.

The young queen gave the blonde a sharp poke in the forehead.

"Never, EVER! Call _me_ a cheater." she straightened her back. "I have had to deal with a cheating ashole once and I would never wish that on anyone." she gave Wolfram a sharp glare. "Don't you dare acuse me of being the same as him." crossing her arms, she walked over to the bed she had decided would be hers and sat down.

Conrad gave her a questioning look before he turned towards his brother.

"By the way, Wolfram." the blonde sent him a glance from the corner of his eye. "Aren't you weak against boats?" he asked.

As if on que, Wolfram's face turned bright green, his hand flew to his stomach and the new second, he was leaning over the toilet with the door still swaying from were he had thrown the thing open, the two left in the room just looked at his back.

"So that's his great weakness, eh?" Yuuri muttered, it was meant for herself but the others heard her.

"URUSAI!" Wolfram yelled before he continued to puke his guts out.

The young queen sighed, running her hand through her bangs.

"I guess it can't be helped then."

She started walking towards the man, as she walked her hands started to glow a soft blue witch caused Conrad's eyebrows to raise, since when did she know how to do that? And how did she learn how to do it in the first place?

Yuuri approached the blonde from behind, her footsteps feather-like so that he wouldn't react to her approaching him.

Once she was right behind him, she gently placed her (still glowing) hands on his shoulders and gave them a light squeese, this caused Wolfram to give away a slight gasp before he practically melted into her touch, his sea-sickness seemingly forgotten.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Better?"

Wolfram's head emerged from the toilet-seat, he spun his head around faster than Yuuri had time to react, his eyes were wide as he stared at her, like he was unnable to bealive she was standing in front of her, but to Yuuri, it felt as if he wasn't looking at _her_, it fellt as if he was looking at someone else, the love that could be seem from the deepest corner of his eyes were the proof of that.

It kind of made Yuuri uncomfortable, the way he looked at her.

"Wo-Wolfram?" she finally managed to say.

Her words seemed to knock the blonde out of his trance, he shook his head before letting his fingers run through his bangs, his eyes now held a look of longing, and sadness.

"Are you ok?" the young queen placed a gentle hand on his arm.

He looked at her again, only this time, he was back to his usual self.

"Yeah." he nodded. "I'm fine..." he placed a hand on his stomach, as if to feel if he was going to get sick again, but he didn't. "Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Gunther managed to teach me a little bit of magic before the coronation." she allowed her hand to fall to her side. "I just wasn't expecting it to come to use this quickly." she turned to walk away from him, only to stop again at his words.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Conrad had suddenly decided that he and Yuuri needed to go out for a walk, Yuuri didn't question his reason even though he didn't give her any, to her it was just an exuse to get out of the room, the air had become quite thick, considdering it hadn't been meant for three people to use in the first place.<p>

Wolfram had made quite a big deal about wanting to go with them, but Conrad said that if Wolfram showed his face on deck, he probably would be thrown overboard or something simmilar to that, and that would just cause the queen to worry.

Wolfram finally gave in and allowed the two to leave.

"We'll be back before you know it." Yuuri assured the blonde, patting him on the shoulder before she turned towards the door, only to be stopped by a firm gripp on her wrist.

"No shenaningans while you're out there." his voice was dark clearly the sign that he was beginning to go into rage (god, is he the Hulk or what?).

"Since when have I ever done that?" she yanked her hand from his. "But on the other hand..." she sent him a look. "You don't know me that well so you would have no clue about what I have been through my entire life."

With that said, she walked out of the room, leaving a rather stunned blonde inside.

The two half-demons had barely even closed the door when another door opened not to far away from them.

Out stepped a man that looked like he was around fifty or fourty, followed by a young girl that looked like she was around ten, and a young man that appeared to be around Yuuri's age. (For the sake of the plot, people.) What Yuuri didn't like, was the fact that the younger man was the one that caught a glance of her first, and the look he was giving her, was not exactly one she saw every day, but it was clear that he found her attractive.

The older man must have noticed the younger one staring, for he turned towards the two half-demons.

He glanced at the younger boy from the corner of his eyes, and smiled.

"Hello fellow pasengers, are you on your way to have breakfast?" he asked, his voice telling Yuuri that he was one of those people that you could trust, he was a kind man, that was for shore.

"That, we are." Conrad said. "I'm trying to give the lady some fresh air along the way." the three in front of them turned towards Yuuri. "Our room suddenly became more cramped than we had hoped it would be."

"I see." the man smiled in Yuuri's direction. "You shore are beautiful my lady." Yuuri blushed. "I even heard that your fiancé sneeked on board the ship to make shore you wouldn't fall for another man while you're here."

That darknened the mood slightly.

"It's not _my_ fault he's a trained soldier who can hide in trunks without getting noticed." she muttered to herself while crossing her arms.

The look in the younger boy's eyes sadened.

"So it's true then?" the older man asked.

"I wish it wasn't." Yuuri answered, avoiding eye-contact.

"Oh, how rude of me." the older man suddenly said, placing a hand on his hat. "My name if Hefcrift (no idea how to spell it)." he took of his hat while bowing his head, it would have seemed perfectly normal had not the hair come with the hat, leaving the head shining in their faces.

Yuuri hid behind Conrad's stable body.

"Please forgive My lady, she's not familliar with the Cavalcade greeting." Conrad explained.

"That was a greeting?" said girl muttered to herself.

"I understand." the man said before putting his hair back on. "These are my children." he motioned towards the two who were standing behind him. "My daughter Beatrice." he little girl nodded as her greating. "And my son, Oliver."

Yuuri bore her eyes into the boy in front of her, as if waiting for him to take of his hair, witch she probably were.

Oliver seemed to understand what she was getting at, he smiled slightly before giving away a chuckle.

"Don't worry." he said, taking a step towards her. "You don't have to shave your head untill your 30th birth day, it's only from that age that you actually look good in it."

"Oh thank god." placing a hand over her chest, Yuuri pretended to stumble slightly before regaining her balance, and she did it good because the three men all mooved to catch her in case she fell, she had to snigger at that.

"And what may your name be?" Oliver asked, taking another step towards her. "I have to be able to name the face of the absolute angel in front of me." ok... the dude was deffinately flirting with her even though he knew she was enganged, this could be both interesting and troublesome.

"The lady's name is Camille Griff." Conrad said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I must sugest that you don't get to close to her." Oliver sent him a questioning look. "Her fiancé is known to be both hot-headed and possesive, he could kill me for getting to close to her had not I been the more supperior in the art of swordfighting."

Yuuri throught back.

"You're right." she muttered. "He even set fire to the hallway without knowing it the one time you took me out for training, didn't he?" she looked up at her godfather.

"You figured that out didn't you my-lady?" he smirked.

"Hey." she placed her hands on her hips. "Just because I may appear oblivious doesn't make it so."

Conrad chuckled before returning to the conversation he had started with Oliver, who was now looking back and forth between Yuuri and Conrad.

"I know that the lady is indeed beautiful, but I have to warn you, if you value your life, you will seek nothing more than her friendship, do I make myself clear?" was that a glare?

"Crystal." Oliver said, straightening his back before once again turning his attention towards Yuuri, only this time, he had more kindness in his eyes than attraction, _'his attitude shore changed quickly' _Yuuri thought to herself.

"Would the lady like to join us for breakfast?" he asked, showing her his arm. "I'm shore company would be more enjoyable than eating alone, am I right?"

"You do have a point." Yuuri muttered before taking his arm. "I will take you up on your offer, but if I believe you're actions towards me appear flirtish, I will leave, understood." she sent him a look.

"You don't have to worry." he smiled genuenly at her. "I would rather be friends with you up-close, than be attracted to you from afar, at least as a friend I will be able to speak with you." oh, this guy was more of a prince than Wolfram was.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went smoothly, Oliver didn't try to make any more mooves on her, witch she appreciated but he did invite her to the ship's party witch was going to be held that very night, in his words he would be able to protect her from the other men at the party who would shorely become mesmerized by her beauty during the night, and many of them weren't as accepting as he was, so if she went with him, he would be able to keep her away from the other men.<p>

She agreed, as long as he cept his hands above the equator.

Once back in their room, Wolfram was nowhere to be seen but since the door to the bathroom was locked they asumed that he was in there.

"You seem to be popular among the men your highness." Conrad clucked.

"I have been ever since puperty, even though I first noticed it when I turned thirteen." she released her hair from the hair-pin she had used to keep some of it back.

"I can see that you don't find it amusing." Conrad said, looking at her from the corned of his eye while she slowly shook her head.

"It's tiring." Yuuri muttered to herself as she rubbed herself under the eye.

"Your Majestly, please don't!" Conrad's sudden yell caused her to jump slightly, she was about to move away from him when he grabbed hold of her shoulders, making her turn towards him.

"Wha?" she stared into the taller man's hazel eyes, searching for a reason for him to act this way.

"It's slipping." he said simply placing his thumb under her eye. "It's because you rubbed it.

"Sorry." Yuuri said, averting her eyes. "It's a habbit."

"Shall I put it back for you?" he asked calmly, taking a stepp towards her.

"I don't know..." she trailed of. "It may hurt if you do."

"It's gonna be fine, trust me."

"It's ok, I'll do it by myself."

Yuuri turned around, looking for a mirror.

"I insist." Conrad placed a hand on her shoulder. "Her majesty shouldn't have to worry about such trivial means such as this." he spun her around.

"I'm not to comfortable having people touching me." Yuuri admitted. "And don't call me 'your majesty' I don't want _you_ of all people calling me that."

"Please forgive me, _Yuuri_, now, if I may." he immediatly went for her eye.

"He-hey, Wait!"

The bathroom door burst open, revealing what appeared to be a verry, VERRY, pissed off blonde, he gave the two in front of him a death glare.

"What do you two think you're up to...?" he asked, his voice darker than Yuuri had ever heard him before.

"Wo-Wolfram?" her skin trembled with the feeling that she had to get away from the man, but her knees shook way to much to allow her to go anywhere.

Sais blonde turned towards her.

"You..." he said, taking a step towards her. "How dare you...?" his eyes darkened even further. "With _him..."_ he ponted in Conrad's direction before he continued to walk towards her, driving her further and further up to the wall.

"Wolfram you're making me nervous." he tried to reason with him but failed.

"Even though you have a perfeclt fine fiancé around..." Yuuri's back hit the wall. "You went to_ him_ and tried something like _that_..." he placed a hand on either side of her face. "I cannot forgive such an act." he leaned in closer. "I will just have to forcefully take what is rightfully mine then..." ok, this closeness was giving Yuuri claustrophobia and the tone on his voice really didn't help anything.

Just what did he think they were doing?

**Wolfram's P.O.V:**

Wolfram was just about to open the bathroom door when he heard something very unsetteling.

"Shall I put it back for you?" Weller's voice was heard from the other side of the door, making Wolfram's hand stop just as he was about to turn the handle.

"I don't know..." that was Yuuri's voice... why the hell did she sound so shy? (what did you expect of him? This is _Wolfram_ we're talking about people) "It might hurt if you do."

_'Hurt?' _Wolfram throught. _'What the hell are those two doing?'_ he really didn't like what he was hearing.

"It's gonna be fine, trust me."

_'Oh, you better stay away from her Weller'_ Wolfram's gripp on the handle tightened.

"It's ok, I'll do it by myself." Why Yuuri, you dirty little...

_'Why that cheating little... when I get my hand's on that henachoko she's going to wish she have never been born.'_ Wolfram's face turned red with rage.

"I insist." _'stay away from _MY _fiancé Weller!'_ Wolfram really wasn't happy. "Her majesty shouldn't have to worry about such trivial means such as this." _'Why that...'._

"I'm not comfortable with people touching me." even touch she said this, Wolfram could clearly remember her allowing _him_ to hold her for quite the ammount of time when she arrived at Guendal's castle. _'That's got to count for something, right?' "_And don't call me 'your majesty' I don't want _you_ of all people calling me that." everything Wolfram had thought earlyer went down't the drain. _'That little...'_

"Please forgive me, _Yuuri,_ now if I may." _'You may not!"_

"He-hey, wait!" the sound of her voice was what finally sent him over the edge.

_'That's it, none touches my fiancé except for me.'_ with that said, well thought, he tore the door open and stormed into the room.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ittook some time before Conrad and Yuuri managed to calm the blonde down enough to explain to him what had really happened.

And he took it, quite well.

"Next time her contact slipps, call for me immediately." Wolfram demanded from were he sat, indian-style with his arms crossed on top of Yuuri's bed.

"God, you're the one that's tiering." Yuuri muttered to herself, clentching her hand so that it wouldn't fly up on it's own accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>_*Hit's save botton*_

FINISHED!

**Yuuri: **_*picks up computer*_

A chapter has never been made this quickly, you must have been really inspired.

**Me:** *_Grinning_*

I got a lot of coments for the last one, shore, most of them were from the same person who thought it would be funny to coment for every chapter except for the eight one, but a coment is a coment, I've recieved over 70 now, and their all possitive!

**Yuuri: **_*smiling*_

No wonder you're so happy.

**Me: ***_snaches computer from Yuuri's hands*_

No time for chit-chat, I've got to get this chapter uploaded so I can start on the next one.

**Wolfram: **_*let's arms slide around Yuuri's shoulders_*

I like this verson of Inga-san.

**Yuuri: **_*feeling uncomfortable*_

Let go of me.

* * *

><p>AN: NEW CHAPTER!

This weak has been a really good one and for that, I thought I would make my readers happy by poasting another chapter, even though I should poast one next weak but FUCK THAT SHIT! I've got a new computer now that works at my dad's place so why not take the thing and actually USE it.

My head is brimming with idea's for the next chapter so I wouldn't be surpriced if the next chapter comes up soon, but that doesn't mean I'm not in mental need of your comments, they are the only things ceeping this story alive.


	13. The cruise-ship party

**Wolfram: **_*glares at me*_

You're late.

**Me:** _*continues typing*_

It's hard to get into it when your head feels as if it's gonna explode and you're couching every other second.

**Yuuri:** _*worried*_

Don't overwork yourself, you still have a fever you know.

**Me:** _*glare*_

No, really? I had absolutely no idea, so that's why I feel like shit.

**Yuuri:** _*places hand on forehead*_

Don't think to much about it, and you have all the time in the world right? You have the weak of.

**Me:**_ *brushes hand of*_

Right after one and a half weak of sickness.

**Wolfram:** _*annoyed*_

Just continue writing woman!

**Me:** _*hold my head*_

Okay, stop shouting!

**Yuuri:** _*looks into camera*_

Inga-san owns nothing but her own oc's, and her own twists of course. Let's hope her brain still works like it always does even though she's got a cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

**The cruise-ship party**

"Is this okay?" Yuuri asked as she turned around towards the two men behind her.

She was wearing a long sleeveless gown in the same design as the other dresses she had worn, at least the design only this one was green. What she wore over that was what differed from the other dresses she has worn.

It was a thin white fabric that was tucked in over the top of the dress, making it flow around the dress loosely. Then she had taken a golden lace and tied it around her waist, well from under the chest to the waist in a way similar to how you tie ballet shoes. The rest of the thin fabric flowed out over the rest of the dress, creating a glowing effect.

She had put up her hair in a way similar to a ponytail but instead of a hair-tie she had put it up only using hair-clips, making the hair curl around all around the back beautifully.

She wore the regular jewelry, but she had to leave the blue pendant because it didn't fit in with the outfit.

The two men stared at her, one of them smiled, while the other looked more lost in his own mind.

"It looks stupid, doesn't it?" Yuuri asked, letting her hand brush against the fabric in a nervous manner.

"Not at all your highness." Conrad said, a hint of pink noticeable on his cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful, as you always do."

Yuuri couldn't help but to blush at his statement.

"I have to ask." Wolfram suddenly butted in, appearing right in front of the young queen. "What exactly is it you're preparing for and who exactly are you planning to show that dress to." she could practically see the smoke coming from his ears.

"The ship party and none." she said simply, answering his questions.

"Your majesty. "Conrad said, butting into the conversation. "We have to get going."

"Okay." Yuuri said, grabbing the spiderweb-thin shawl that was lying on the vanity. She wrapped it around her shoulders before she made her was towards the door. "Let's go."

They left the blond inside the room, but before the door closed, Yuuri could have sworn she heard a grown in annoyance.

* * *

><p>The deck was filled with all sorts of people.<p>

Those fancy fold dressed in big and impressing clothing that made Yuuri wanna barf. The people like her, dressed in beautiful clothing that didn't stand out to much. And lastly it was the ship workers that were there to clean up if it got way to dirty on the floor.

That got Yuuri to wonder why they weren't cleaning up at the very moment.

The floor was covered with left overs from different dishes of fancy food. There was chicken-bones, the shells from oysters, there was even salad.

"This is disgusting..." Yuuri found herself mutter, making Conrad chuckle from beside he.

Yuuri would have continued to talk to her godfather, had not her shawl been yanked away from her shoulders.

"What the?"

There stood Oliver, a smug look on his face as he wrapped Yuuri's shawl around his own neck.

"Hello there beautiful." he smirked, grabbing her hand in his own before pulling her out on the dance-floor.

She didn't even have a chance to say anything.

"What's the rush?" Yuuri asked once Oliver had her in that well-known dance position and were already leading her through the song the ship's band was playing.

"Look around you." the boy whispered in her ear. "And tell me that you're not grateful that I did move quickly."

Yuuri did what she was asked.

Bad shivers started to run down her spine when she noticed the looks the boy's around them gave her. Some were drooling, some were giving Oliver death glares while some were oh-so-obviously undressing her with their eyes without even bothering to make it seem like they wasn't, in fact, when they met Yuuri's gaze, they winked at her.

"Disgusting..." Yuuri found herself mutter without even noticing it.

"Isn't it?" Oliver said, pulling her closer.

Yuuri didn't find it all too comfortable to have the boy so close to her, so she decided to do something about it.

"My fiancé will kill me when he finds out about this..." she said to herself. Or, she made it appear as if she was talking to herself but in reality, he was meant to hear her.

God Yuuri, you're so evil.

"He won't find out." Oliver said, a wicked smile on his lips.

Yuuri caught it, now wanting nothing more than to get away from the boy.

"Oh he will." she pulled away from him the slightest. "He's like a bloodhound when it comes to me being around other men, and he's the jealous type." Oliver raised an eyebrow. "If he could decide my life for me, he wouldn't even allow his own brother to be close to me, and he's my godfather." she raised her voice slightly at the last part.

Oliver gave away a laugh.

"You're having quite a bit of trouble, don't you?" he asked, spinning her body.

"I don't even understand why he's so protective of me anyway." Yuuri muttered, but Oliver heard her. "Neither of us even wanted this engagement in the first place and now he's acting as if I'm his property."

"Arranged marriage?" Oliver asked.

"You can put it that way." Yuuri muttered.

"You really like to mutter, don't you?" Oliver laughed.

"I don't mutter." Yuuri said, turning her head away from him. "When you mutter you're only supposed to be half-heard by the people around you but you seam to hear everything of what I say so technically, I'm not muttering." she knew herself that this made no sense but she wanted to say something.

Oliver just looked at her, the smile gone from his face.

"I wish I could be your fiancé." now it was his turn to mutter.

"What?" Yuuri's eyes widened.

"If I was your fiancé, I would be able to hold you like this all the time." he said, pulling her closer to him. "I would be able to brag to my friends that I have such a beauty for a future wife and more importantly." he leaned closer to her. "I would be able to keep you away from that man that's currently making you uncomfortable."

Okay, she had to get away from this man, and fast.

She grabbed hold of her shawl, taking it away from Olivers neck before wrapping it around her shoulders (yes, she did manage this without Oliver having to take his hands away from her body).

"Right now, the only man that's making me uncomfortable is the one that's standing in front of me." she said before using her strength to tear her arms away from her.

She saw how Oliver got a hurt look on his face before he turned around, allowing her to run back to her cabin.

Yuuri didn't even notice the young boy looking at her as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was with a groan that Yuuri closed the door behind her, leaning against the wood while letting out the exhausted breath she had been forced to contain.<p>

"You're back early." she heard Wolfram's voice coming from the direction of the bathroom door, so she turned towards him. Only to find him in nothing but a dressing-gown and a towel hanging over his head as he dried it of.

"I'm not good with parties." she quickly said, turning away from the blond before moving towards the vanity.

It was because of that, that she missed Wolfram's face suddenly turning into a glare.

She had just sat down in front of the furniture, taking out one of her earing's when Wolfram creped up behind her, making her jump once she spotted his reflection in the mirror.

"Did you dance?" the ex-prince asked.

Yuuri spun around on the chair, turning towards him.

"What are you on about?" she asked, the back of her mind screaming for her to get the hell out of the room, but her feet just wouldn't move.

"I'm asking if you danced with anyone." he creped closer to her. "You smell of another man's cologne so I want to know if that man was just standing close to you, or if that man danced with you."

He was right, now that he mentioned it. Oliver's scent was all over her shawl.

"That little punk..." she said to herself.

A hand suddenly grabbed hold of her arm tightly. Yanking her up from the chair before forcefully slamming her into one of the posts of the bed, making her winch in pain.

The amount of force that held her there decreased slightly, making the pain more bearable and allowing Yuuri to lift her head and actually look into the angry emerald eyes that was currently glaring daggers at her.

"So... did you dance?" the blond asked once again.

"The dude literally dragged me out on the dance floor, and I had already met him earlier so it was either 'dance with the man that has promised me not to do anything against my will' or 'maybe be forced to dance with one of those unnamed dudes that were practically undressing me with their eyes' witch one would you choose?" can you blame her? The blond was way to close to her comfort.

Yuuri noticed how the anger faded the slightly from the blond's eyes, but he still refused to let go of her arms.

"He didn't do anything funny did he?"

Okay... that was the one thing that Yuuri didn't want him to ask her. She just couldn't lie to him when he had her like this and it pissed her of.

"I don-"

The whole boat gave a forceful jerk, sending the young queen crashing into Wolfram's arms.

The blond wrapped his arms around her body on reflex before he lost his footing, tumbling to the floor but keeping her unharmed.

If only he could say so abut himself.

He groaned in pain as he felt something snap out of place.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> _*groan in frustration*_

That sucked!

**Yuuri:** *_pat me on shoulder*_

It did not suck.

**Me:** _*cries*_

IT DID SUCK!

**Wolfram:** _*glares*_

We lost her.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry if you hate this chapter, but I just couldn't force myself to make it good just as much as I forced myself to actually make it.

I'm so sorry.


	14. Cross-dressing pirate nightmare

**Me: **_*enters the room*_

Hello boys. _*throws bag onto bed*_ I'm back.

**Yuuri: **_*smiling*_

You took your time.

**Me: **_*fishes computer out of bag*_

I figured it would be better for me to plan out the plot for this chapter instead of just sitting down to write it; it took some time.

**Wolfram: **_*leaning against wall*_

I hope it will be better than the last one.

**Me: **_*looks down at my feet*_

So you admit that it sucked?

**Yuuri:** _*looks scared*_

He didn't mean it like that, Inga-san. *whispers in my ear* You just focus on your writing while I deal with the blond.

**Me: **_*smiling*_

Your Highness, you're a lifesaver.

**Wolfram: **_*temper rising*_

Yuuri... just what are the two of you talking about?

**Yuuri: **_*turns towards camera*_

To all of Inga-sama's fateful readers, she owns nothing and none but her own OC's and the twists she comes up with.

**Wolfram**: _*glares*_

Answer me Yuuri!

**Yuuri: **_*glances at blond*_

Hope you like it. And wish that I survive the next few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Cross-dressing pirate nightmare**

"What's going on?" Yuuri asked, clearly not realizing that Wolfram was oh so obviously holding her closer than he needed to.

"Judging by the force of the rocking... I'd say the ship is in the middle of being raided by pirates or something." Wolfram said, pulling her even closer to himself with a hidden smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I call pirates!" Yuuri said, breaking away from him while throwing her hand up in the air.

"Your Majesty!" The door flew open to reveal Conrad. His eyes were wide with worry but he slightly calmed down when he saw the queen standing right in front of him.

"Conrad..." Yuuri muttered. She would have continued to speak had not the man in front of them marched right up, grabbed them by the arm, and pulled them towards the largest closet in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked as she was shoved inside. She really, really didn't want to be in there.

"The ship is being raided by pirates." The man said, shoving Wolfram inside after her.

"Called it." Yuuri said, raising her hand once again, making the men turn towards her with a pleading look. Pleading that she would take the situation seriously. She lowered her hand.

Conrad turned towards his younger brother, giving him a look that Yuuri didn't know how to read. "I'll leave the queen in your hands." He said, handing the blond a sword.

"What about you?" The queen asked, her eyes the only part of her face that held the worry she knew would be a waste to show.

"I'll go back up and try to fight them off." He said.

"I'll go with you." Seriously, Wolfram? This is clearly not the time for you to act like this.

Wolfram was just about to exit the closet when a hand on his chest stopped him.

Wolfram looked up at his brother.

"Do you think I'm not strong enough?" He asked, a hurtful look spread over his beautiful features.

"Not at all." Conrad said. "And that's why I trust you with protecting the queen." Now that sure shut the blond up. Wait? Had he forgotten that Yuuri was the queen of their country for a second? Oh, she was going to get him for that later.

Wolfram sunk back into the closet, taking his place next to Yuuri on the floor.

"You better come back alive." Yuuri said, pointing an accusing finger to the man in front of them.

"I'll do my best." And with that, the man closed the door before leaving the room all together.

Inside the closet, Yuuri had begun to shake.

She didn't know why but she just did. Her hands just wouldn't be still and even her breath started getting heavy and quick at the same time... in other words, she was close to hyperventilating.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered, placing a gentle hand over her own, making her turn towards him. "It's okay to be scared." His voice was gentle and he looked at her with such a caring expression that Yuuri found herself calming down the slightest, but she was still shaking.

"I'm not scared..." Yuuri tried, but her hand, moving by itself, grabbed hold of Wolfram's hand with her own.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's okay." Wolfram said, moving a little closer to the shaking girl, probably to provide support to her body or something. "But listen, Yuuri." The queen turned towards him. "If we were to be found out, I want you to just go with them." He said, his voice trembling slightly, probably because he was forcing himself to say that.

"What do you mean?" The shaking lessened when she looked at the blond. Wolfram forced himself to look at the girl.

"Pirates are known for taking young, beautiful women and children to be sold as slaves, and I have never seen a more beautiful woman than you." Why would her cheeks heat up at a time like this? "You need to make sure that you're not fighting back or they may kill you." His eyes saddened at that thought.

"You're a million times cuter that me." Yuuri muttered, looking away from the man and therefore missed the slight blush that appeared on his cheek.

"Nevertheless," He said, looking away from her. "As a soldier, I will have to fight them. I have to fight to protect the queen even if I die."

"Don't jinx yourself..." Yuuri would have continued to speak had they not heard the door to their room slam open.

"You sure she's in here?" They heard a man ask. "That unbelievable beauty?"

"The lad said that he haven't seen her come out so she must be in here." Just who were they looking for?

By the amount of feet that could be heard, Yuuri came to the conclusion that it was at least five men out there. And five men were a little too many for Yuuri to feel secure, since she didn't have a sword (really Conrad? You know she's great with the big piece of iron so why not give her one as well?).

"What happened to that man? The one trying to play hero?"

"He's probably thrown into the ocean or something." Great...

Uh oh... they're coming closer to the closet.

Wolfram's hand flew towards the handle of his sword.

He turned to look at the queen whose eyes held a look of worry. Her hand was still holding his but he gently slid it out of her grip. He looked into her eyes, placing a hand at the back of her head, bringing it closer to him before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her face turn bright red.

The door opened and Wolfram stormed outside, attacking two of the pirates at the same time, but sadly, he should have known that the pirates would fight dirty.

One of them quickly spotted another figure hiding among the clothing and he acted quicker than any of them could have accounted for.

Yuuri was yanked out of the closet, and before she could register what had happened, a knife was pressed against her throat. She could feel the cold iron press against her skin, without breaking it of course, but it was enough to make her tremble in fear.

"Hey!" The pirate yelled. "Put down your sword or the pretty girl gets it!"

Wolfram visibly stiffened.

"Yuuri..." He whispered so low that the other men couldn't hear him. His grip tightened around his sword as he slowly turned in the direction of the voice.

His breath was caught in his throat at what he saw.

Yuuri's whole body was visibly trembling in the man's arms. He could see how the tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes and he really didn't like the sight of it.

He let his sword drop.

"Good choice." the pirate said, throwing Yuuri in the blonde's direction.

Wolfram managed to catch her before she hit the ground though she was still trembling.

"You okay?" He whispered, holding her body tightly to his own.

"You two are coming with us." One of the pirates said, grabbing hold of Yuuri once again but this time without the knife.

"Get your hands off her!" Wolfram screamed, getting off the floor.

"You'll behave." Another one of the pirates said before grabbing hold of Wolfram's arm, pushing the two out of the room.

This is where Yuuri realized something disturbing; they were all wearing those female sailor uniforms schoolgirls wear.

'_My eyes! My eyes! Why?'_ Yuuri screamed inside her head.

* * *

><p>"Struggle and you're thrown overboard!" Those were the first words that Yuuri heard once she got up on deck.<p>

Not a good sign.

"Captain!" The pirate holding Yuuri's arms behind her back yelled, catching the attention of the cross-dressing dude with the beard. And Yuuri absolutely despise people with beards, especially the type of beard he had.

"What is it?" The captain yelled right back.

"Take a look at this girl." He pushed Yuuri forward with such a force that she almost tumbled over. "Isn't she a catch?"

"Camille!" The voice that broke through the sound of sobs and whimpering was unmistakable, but it was soon silenced when the owner of the voice got a bat to the head.

Ow...

Yuuri had been distracted by the fact that Oliver got a bat to the head that she hadn't even noticed the captain approaching her, that is, until a finger under her chin made her turn her head towards him.

This action did not go unnoticed by the hotheaded blond. "Keep your filthy hands off her!" He screamed out, getting the attention of the bastard who seemed to take an interest in his fiancée.

"Oh..." The captain said, looking up from Yuuri to look at the blond standing behind her. "Is she your woman?" He asked, an evil smirk playing on his mouth.

"She's my fiancée, now get you hands off her!" He managed to get away from the people that had held him in place, but he didn't get any further before he got a bat to the head just like Oliver did.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out. But before she could move, there was a pair of arms holding her around the waist.

"Now aren't you popular?" The pirate captain asked, forcing her to turn towards him. "Two men protective of you, could it be because you have one black eye?" Oh right, she had taken out one of her contacts earlier. How could she have been so stupid as to have forgotten that? "Or is it simply because of your looks?"

"I don't know, I have never seen myself as beautiful so I wouldn't know, now let go of me!" She tried and almost succeeded in getting out of the man's arms but he simply tightened his grip on her.

"I don't think I will, little lady." The captain said. "I believe that I will be taking you with me to the my cabin."

_'This can't be happening.'_ Yuuri thought to herself, growing more and more terrified as the seconds ticked away.

"Oh? The captain has found someone he likes?" One of the pirates said.

"I kind of feel bad for the girl." Another said.

"Are you kidding, I'd want her for myself." Stupid pirates.

"You're right about that."

Yuuri made a mental note.

_'When I get out of this mess, I am personally going to hunt down each and every pirate on this ship, rip out their testicles, and shove them down their throats before I tear their eyes out of their heads and shove them into the ocean... but that's not even half of what I'm going to do to their captain.'_

And if I know Yuuri...

If she gets the chance, she very well will keep her word.

I feel bad for those pirates.

Just a little.

She could do nothing but keep her mouth shut as the butt-ugly captain pulled her towards their ship.

This is going to end badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfram:<strong>_*looks at the screen*_

What's gonna happen? Please tell me what's going to happen to my fiancée.

**Me:**_*gives him an annoyed look*_

You've red the notebook, you should know.

**Wolfram:**_*eyes widen*_

Are you really going to go through with that? How could you do that to my fiancé?

**Me:**_*rolls my eyes*_

I haven't written it yet, and your freaking out about it.

**Wolfram:**_*glares at me*_

I will protect my fiancé at all cost, so I will not allow you to write something as horrible as that!

**Yuuri:**_*looks confused*_

Ano... that's going to happen to me?

**Wolfram: **_*grabs hold of Yuuri's shoulders*_

I promise you Yuuri, as long as I'm alive I will never let that man touch you. Especially not that irate captain.

**Me:**_*sneaks up from behind*_

Then... *places hands around Wolfram's neck* I'll just have to kill you of then, right?

**Wolfram:**_*looks terrified*_

Forgive me for acting against you, Inga-sama.

**Me:**_*smiles sweetly*_

Then we understand each other.

**Wolfram/Yuuri:**_*looks scared:_

you're a monster.

**Me: **_*looks thoughtful*_

That one's new.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess who got herself a beta-reader.

Me!

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and I'll be back with another one as soon as I can.


	15. Run evil dudes, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Me:** _*cracking knuckles*_

Alright, time to finally finish this thing.

**Yuuri:** _*Sighing*_

Why did your interest have to wonder of just when you started the chapter?

**Me:** _*shrugging*_

How should I know? Not even I know how my brain works.

**Wolfram:** _*Creeps closer to me_*

During these two months, you have uploaded quite a few chapters for two other fanfictions, but you forgot about this one.

**Me:** _*glaring*_

I didn't forget about it, I just lost interest! But I'm back now, aren't I?

**Yuuri:** _*places hand on Wolfram's shoulder*_

Leave her alone, Wolf. Be happy she's even writing at all.

**Wolfram:**_ *Snaps head in Yuuri's direction*_

Why are you so friendly with her? Is there something going on between the two of you that I don't know about?

**Yuuri:** _*Shakes head while sighing*_

Not this again.

**Wolfram:** _*Grabs hold of Yuuri's collar*_

Answer me, wimp!

**Yuuri:** _*Turns towards camera*_

Please don't hate Inga-san for making you wait so long. She owns nothing except for Nathan and the owner of the golden locket, as usual. This speech is starting to become annoying.

**Wolfram:** _*shakes Yuuri violently_*

DON'T IGNORE ME!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Run, Evil Dudes! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

Yuuri struggled against the captain's grip as he forced her through the halls of his boat. The smell of sweat and other man odors made her grimace. She used her free hand to cover her nose. Trying to forget the fact that her arm had gone numb from the grip the man had her in.

She was so caught up in the fact that her arm was slowly turning blue that she didn't even realize that the captain had stopped in front of a door, unlocked it and threw her inside.

She snapped out of her trance once she found herself lying on the floor, her side aching from the fall.

The captain looked down at her with a smirk playing on his lips, clearly enjoying the view. Especially since her skirt had traveled up her leg in the fall, revealing her long, slender legs.

He must have thought she looked inviting.

Yuuri tried her best not to shiver under his gaze, but it wasn't as easy as she had expected it to be. The way he was undressing her with his eyes, the way his fingers were oh so obviously itching to rip her clothes of her body. It was all too much for the young queen.

"Strip." the captain said, his voice demanding.

Yuuri's eyes widened at his statement.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

The captain glared at her before he stalked forward. Yuuri crawled away from him as far as she could. But she didn't get very far before her back hit the wall of the cabin, her fear of the man growing by the second.

Which is weird since she could easily take him out in a matter of seconds.

But the thing is, if you were a woman and a creepy looking man had just thrown you onto the floor, telling you to strip, wouldn't you be terrified of what was going to happen?

He caught up to her, once again grabbing her by the upper arm.

Yuuri could feel how he was stopping her blood circulation in his iron grip.

The captain yanked her up to her feet. She staggered slightly, trying to regain her balance but the captain didn't allow her the pleasure.

He pushed her onto the closest bed with a force strong enough to knock the air out of her lungs.

Yuuri would have fainted had her adrenaline not been running at full blast through her system. She was frightened, terrified, silently wishing she was up against Wolfram instead of the captain.

At least, against Wolfram, she knew he would stop if she started to cry in panic.

But against the captain...

She had a pretty good feeling that he would only find her tears exhilarating.

The man in question crawled on top of her body, that smirk once again making Yuuri tremble in fear.

"Don't be so scared." The captain said, leaning in to place a sloppy kiss against the nape of her neck, making the poor girl shiver in disgust. "I won't hurt you." He grabbed hold of the thinnest fabric of her dress. "Much." with that said he ripped the fabric off of her.

Yuuri screamed in terror.

* * *

><p>Back at the ship, Wolfram's eyes widened at the sound of a scream.<p>

But not just any scream...

"Yuuri..." He muttered to himself, feeling the anger boil up inside him. He wanted nothing more than to run inside that ship and beat the crap out of that monster who dared to lay a finger on his fiancé, but he could do nothing.

His magic was of no use in human territory. His arms were tied behind his back, the deck was crawling with pirates and he had no weapon.

He cursed himself.

"Yuuri..." he muttered once again, not noticing how the ropes that held his arms in place, were slowly breaking under the heat his hands were giving off.

* * *

><p>Yuuri tried her best to kick the captain off of her, but with her hands pinned at either side of her head, her successive ability was limited.<p>

"I love it when they squirm." The captain stated, still smirking as he pinned her legs down with his own.

Yuuri winched in pain.

"Now..." The captain said as he brought Yuuri's hands up above her head, taking both her wrists into one of his own. "You and I are going to have a little fun." He brought his free hand down to her leg, slowly lifting her skirt so that he had better access to her pale, flawless skin.

The tears started to run down her cheeks.

The captain chuckled.

"How thrilling." He bent his head closer to her, allowing his face to hover just an inch above hers. "I also happen to love it when they cry." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

The face of a familiar blond suddenly popped into her mind and something snapped inside the young queen.

All of a sudden, the flow of tears stopped and she could breath normally again. She pierced her eyes at the man above her, feeling a lot braver than she had just a second ago.

As the captain's face drew closer, she managed to twist her leg free from him and kneed him were the sun doesn't shine as hard as she could, which was quite hard. The man tumbled away from her.

"You bitch!" He called, his voice dripping with the pain.

Yuuri used this chance to get away from the bed. The only thing she had on her body now was the plain green strapless gown. Its long skirts were getting in the way for her legs.

"What to do? What to do?" The queen muttered as she desperately looked around the room, all the while trying to keep her eyes on the captain that was slowly stalking up from behind her.

Her eyes fell on the decorative sword that hung on the wall.

"Perfect." She was just about to move for the sword when all of the sudden, she had a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Oh, no you don't, Missy." The captain whispered in her ear, clearly mad with what she had done to him.

"Let go of me!" Yuuri yelled, struggling against the captain's grip once again, her sharp nails digging into the mans arm, the blood was dripping down from his skin, but the captain himself did nothing but laugh in her ear at Yuuri's pathetic attempt to let go of her.

"That's not gonna work, beautiful." He sneered, bringing one of his hands down, letting it wrap around her waist. "Such a flawless figure." Yuuri shuddered while the captain licked her neck.

"Disgusting!" Yuuri finally acted. Lifting her leg, she jammed the heel of her shoe into the captain's foot; finally succeeding in making him let go. But not only that, he bent forward, giving Yuuri the perfect opportunity to do something about her situation.

She grabbed the closest, solid thing she could find.

And that object just so happened to be a beautiful, antique vase.

She slammed the thing at the back of the captain's head. It broke at contact, sending the man tumbling down to the floor with a painful groan.

Yuuri took this moment to run towards the sword, grabbing it off the wall.

She sighed as she looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"Such a shame on such beautiful fabric." She muttered before unsheathing the sword. Grabbing hold of some of the fabric of the skirt and sliced it. She ripped away the rest of the skirts, leaving her in a sleeveless, knee-long dress. Maybe, just maybe, she liked the dress better like this.

She was in the middle of taking off her shoes when she heard a grunt coming from the captain.

"How thick-headed can a person be?" She asked herself before grabbing the sword and took off towards her freedom.

* * *

><p>"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he spotted a familiar head of red hair running onto the deck of the pirate ship.<p>

She turned towards his voice, quickly running over the ramp that connected the ships. His anger rose as he noticed the state she was in. her hair ruffled and bruises just starting to appear on her wrists.

In his anger, he hadn't even realized that the ropes holding his arms in place had broken. It wasn't until he spotted the captain running out on the deck, holding his head and his steps a little woozy, but he was there nonetheless, and once the captain spotted Yuuri trying to fight of the pirates that had attacked her, his eyes hardened.

The blond flew to his feet, completely forgetting that his hands should be tied behind his back.

He ran.

Stealing a sword from the pirate closest to him, he ran straight towards his fiancée.

He made it to her just in time to stop the captain from slicing the young queen in the back.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, pushing the sword out of the hand of the pirate she had been in the middle of taking out.

The blond smirked at his fiancée.

"Glad you're alright." He said, making the queen blush at his words.

"Shut up." She snapped silently, turning back towards the pirates that had surrounded them.

Wolfram just snickered.

Yuuri had just knocked out one of the pirates when she spotted a familiar face among the men around them.

It was Conrad.

With a quick swing of her sword, she disarmed the pirate she was currently fighting, but before another one had the chance to come at her, she jumped, flipping over their heads.

Once she landed, she took off as fast as she could towards her godfather.

Sword in hand, she cut of the ropes tying Conrad's hands behind his back. The man immediately rose to his feet, turning around towards his goddaughter just in time for her to hand him the sword she had been using.

"You take care of the pirates, I take the people." She pointed a thumb towards the men behind her.

Conrad gave one nod before running off.

Yuuri went from man to man; untying their ropes, well, cutting up really, with a knife that had been left behind by a knocked out pirate. She's a clever girl, Yuuri.

She had just cut off Oliver's ropes when all of a sudden she found herself with a pair of arms around her waist.

"Thank heavens you're alright." Oliver muttered into her ear, pulling her tighter towards him.

"Sorry for worrying you..." Yuuri muttered back, feeling awkward.

"Oi!" The voice startled the two of them. Turning towards the voice, they found a very angry blond throwing Oliver his very best death glare. "Hands. Off. My. Fiancée." To make his point more clear, Wolfram raised his sword, pointing its tip against Oliver's throat.

The poor boy got so scared he practically jumped away from the young queen.

"You can't blame me though." Oliver muttered once Wolfram finally lowered his weapon. Yuuri rolled her eyes at the man. Why can't they all just keep their mouths shut? "With a girl such as her in your possession, I'm surprised you've managed to keep her." He threw Yuuri a glance. "If you're not careful, someone might steal her."

Wolfram growled at his words.

"Don't worry." He took a step closer. "I will be dead before I allow that to happen."

Yuuri looked up just in time to see a pirate sneak up on Wolfram from behind.

"WATCH OUT!" She called, pushing the blond out of the way just as the pirate brought his sword down to slash him in the back.

She managed to save Wolfram from a severe injury, however, she wasn't in time to get away from the slash herself, and so, she collapsed onto the deck with a huge wound on her right forearm, gasping in the pain inflicted from the slash.

"Camille!" Oliver called, just as Wolfram tried to steady her in his arms.

"You, okay?" Wolfram asked, trying his best to keep the girl awake.

"Do I look alright to you?" Yuuri's voice was weak and she was gradually turning paler by the minute.

No, she most certainly was not all right.

It was then that the two men noticed something.

Her hair had all of the sudden started to float around her head, her skin regained it's color right before her eyes snapped open, revealing that her second contact had fallen out. Her pupils were slits.

"Yuuri, don't" Wolfram tried but to no avail.

The young queen stood up, as if the wound was absolutely nothing. But then again, it didn't exactly look as if it was bothering her at all.

"Unforgivable." Yuuri muttered, walking out on the deck.

The pirates stared at her with wide eyes.

With a flick of her wrist, all the pirates, apart from the captain, flew over the railing and into the ocean.

Said man was shaking with fear at the sight of the woman.

"MONSTER!" He yelled right before turning around, wanting nothing more than to get back to his own ship.

"Pots!" The queen commanded.

The captain froze right in the middle or a running pose. As if her word had turned him into a living statue.

His eyes could still move, and they followed the queen as she walked in front of him.

She glared at his frozen face.

"You, pirates, deserve more punishment than this, but if I did so, I would scare the people more than they already are." The passengers' eyes all widened at her words. "You shall stay frozen until you find yourself behind bars." With that said, the queen moved away from the man.

As the woman walked, the eyes of the passengers followed her. Some in fear of her power, some mesmerized by her beauty, some were even intrigued by her obvious authority, but the biggest category was surprise. Surprise that a woman from the demon tribe had just preformed magic in human territory, a demon that had saved them.

The passengers broke out of their thoughts at the loud noise of a siren that just broke through the silence on the ship.

"IT'S SHIMARON!" one of the passengers yelled with a relieved voice.

The yell was soon followed with more but the queen paid them no heed.

Instead, the young queen walked straight over to the blond noble, a blond that was looking at her with an irritated gaze.

He waited until she stood right in front of him to speak.

"Why did you do that?" Wolfram asked, a little bit concerned.

"A queen needs no reason to do what she does." Yuuri answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "But it just so happens that this time we did have a reason, we are just too exhausted to explain." She looked into Wolfram's emerald eyes. "We will entrust our body in your hands." And with that said, she passed out.

Wolfram caught her before she could hit the ground, but that didn't stop his knees from giving out under him. He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Wimp..." He muttered, stroking a few of the red strands out of her face. He was pleased to realize that her wound had healed up during the whole spectacle.

Not too far away from the duo, Oliver looked at them with a sad expression.

After a while, he sighed.

"Be it human or demon," He stared at the woman's face. "You will always be beautiful to me, both on the outside and inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfram:<strong> _*Shoulders shaking*_

I still can't believe that you made my Yuuri go through such a thing.

**Yuuri:** _*shouting*_

Hey, who are you calling yours?!

**Wolfram:** _*hits desk*_

ANSWER ME, WOMAN!

**Me:** _*holds hands up in defense*_

Hey, this is a female Yuuri we're talking about here, the captain just wouldn't have taken her along with the rest of the females, especially not with one of her eyes being black! I was just thinking about what would have most surely happen.

**Wolfram:** _*grabbing hold of my shoulders*_

But why did the captain have to do it?

**Me:**_ *brushes off hands*_

Would you rather have a group rape in the middle of the deck? In front of an audience of only men, all able to see Yuuri's pale, flawless skin?

**Wolfram:** _*pales*_

No, no, carry on.

**Yuuri:** _*wipes off sweat from brow*_

I'm just glad I was never actually raped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait but it is finally here!**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	16. Deep in a cave with a lake of acid

**Me:** _*lying on the bed*_

What to do? what to do? what to do?

**Wolfram:** _*sitting down by the bed*_

Write a chapter, write a chapter, write a chapter.

**Me:** _*annoyed*_

Stop nagging me. What to do? What to do? What to do?

**Yuuri:** _*sits down on bed*_

He's right you know, if you're that bored, why don't you just start a new chapter?

**Me:** _*even more annoyed*_

Motivation for writing doesn't just come to you.

**Wolfram:** _*raises eyebrow*_

Really?

**Me:** _*Thinking*_

Okay, it can just come to you, but maybe I don't feel like writing right now huh?

**Wolfram:** _*Crosses arms*_

You always feel like writing.

**Me:** _*sits up in bed*_

Not true!

**Wolfram:** _*places hands on my shoulders*_

Inga-san, you have to understand that mine and Yuuri's lives are in your hands, you can't just leave it were you left, you have to continue writing.

**Me: **_*takes hands off shoulders*_

Even it you say that.

**Yuuri:**_ *sighs in defeat*_

If you finish another chapter... I'll kiss Wolfram...

**Me/Wolfram:** _*Freezes and stares at Yuuri*_

What?

**Yuuri:**_ *blushes*_

Will you write it or not?

**Me:** _*Flies towards the computer*_

I'll be done within an hour. *turns towards Yuuri* so you better be ready to pucker up.

**Wolfram:** _*faints*_

**Yuuri:** _*turns towards the camera*_

You guys know the drill, I really don't feel like repeating everything you already know. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and hide.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

**Deep in a cave with a lake of acid.**

It was the dim light that Yuuri first noticed when she opened her eyes.

The second thing that struck her was the uncomfortable position her body was in, like something was digging into the small of her back and under her knees, her neck was aching in it's uncomfortable position. She squirmed, trying to become more comfortable were she lay, but something didn't allow her to.

"Stop moving, you need to rest."

She knew that voice.

Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, Yuuri found herself staring into the face of none other than Wolfram Von Bielefelt.

"Oh dear..." she muttered bringing up her hand to rub her still tired eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked, getting up from her uncomfortable position.

"Two days." Placing a hand on her back to steady her. "Careful." he said. "you used some powerful magic back there, and in human territory non the less." Yuuri wobbled a little but she soon regained her balance.

"Were are we?" she asked.

"In the brig." Wolfram's voice sounded rather annoyed, but not angry. "Shimarron is not a place for the Mazoku, once they found out about you being a mazoko, they threw us in here." he looked away from her. "Now it's either execution or the stocks." he hid his face in his hand.

"Okay..." Yuuri's headache was finally starting to fade away. "Does any of you of you have an idea about how to get away from here?" she asked while looking around the wooden room. Then an idea hit her.

She turned towards Wolfram.

"Hey..." she gave him a look. "You're a fire-person..." she was cut short when Wolfram glared at her.

"We're in human territory." his eyes narrowed while Yuuri looked confused. "Mazoku magic, no work in human territory."

Yuuri frowned.

"No need to talk as if I'm stupid." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. But then a thought hit her... she pierced her eyes in the blond. "Okay, if you're so smart..." she paused for a moment, narrowing her eyes. "Then how did_ I_ use magic back then?"

"Must be because you're the maoh."

Yuuri turned around to see Conrad sitting not to far away from them. How had she not noticed him?

"Oh." Yuuri punched her own hand.

Just then, the door to the door opened.

In the door-frame stood a man, a man with orange hair and huge muscles.

He man smiled down at the three in the room.

"Guess who came to free you, taicho." the man giggled as he crawled on the floor. Why did he crawl to begin with?

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked, crawling backwards into Wolfram. Said blond blushed as her back made contact with his chest.

"That's rude." the man pouted. "After all, we met not to long ago." he looked away from her with a dreamy look in his eyes, he placed his hand to his cheek. "Please take good care of our son." Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

Was this man a drag queen?

"Yuuri..." oh oh.

Before Yuuri knew what was going on, Yuuri found herself pinned to the ground, her hands above her head all the while staring into the furious green eyes of a familiar blond that has obviously got the wrong idea.

Again.

"How could you?" the man leaned closer to her face. "Having an affair with another man behind my back." he grew more furious by the second. "And having a baby with him." his grip tightened around her wrists. "I'll just have to claim what's mine then."

"I'm a virgin." Yuuri said simply.

"Oh." emerald eyes widened, the grip loosened. "Sorry." he hurried off of her.

"Alright, if you're done with your lovers spat." the two in question blushed furiously at the mans words, they looked away from each other.

"Your majesty." Conrad spoke after a moment of awkward silence. "This is Yosak Gurrier, one of the most skilled spies of Shin Makoku." he smiled.

"I have to say your majesty, you look way more beautiful when you're all dry." he winked.

"So you did have an affair after all!" Wolfram was just about to jump on her when Yuuri punched him over the head (she learned the lesson about slapping people).

"Shut up." she said casually before turning her head back towards Yosak.

"Alright." he said, clapping his hands together. "Eat up everyone." he motioned for the tray of food that Yuuri hadn't even noticed he had brought with him. "we're near Bandalade we we need to be out of here before the sun rises."

They ate mostly in silence, nothing to say really.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the small group of four found themselves next to one of the life-boats on the ship they were on. The funny thing is that there was only one person around, and that person was in the middle of being bribed by Conrad.<p>

Yuuri and Wolfram were sitting in the boat, waiting for their two companions to join them.

Yuuri was twirling her thumbs.

"Stop that." Wolfram said.

"Stop what?" Yuuri turned her head towards the blond, her thumbs still twirling.

Wolfram shook his head, placing his hands above hers, causing her thumbs to stop moving. She shared down at them.

"That." Wolfram said simply bringing her hands towards himself. He gently stroked her skin with his thumb. "It's only normal to be nervous." he didn't lift his eyes from the hands in his.

"I'm not nervous." Yuuri tried, but her voice gave her away.

Wolfram gave her a look.

Yuuri looked away pouting, her hands still in Wolfram's grip.

"Aw, aren't you two just adorable." Yosak cooed as he jumped down in the boat, Yuuri immediately yanked her hands away from the blond. The blond who didn't want to let go of her hands glared at the orange-haired muscle-man.

"Let's go." Conrad said, letting go of the rope he was holding and all of the sudden the boat fell to the water.

Once the boat stopped rocking, Yuuri realized something.

When the boat had hit the water, she had somehow managed to get wrapped up in Wolfram's arms... when did that happen? They jumped away from each other, furiously blushing all the while Conrad and Yosak shared a smirk.

* * *

><p>They had been rowing the entire night and Yuuri was crazy tired.<p>

Wolfram was feeling strangely well, he was surprised that he wasn't dizzy like he used to be once he got off a ship. He kept throwing Yuuri glances from the corner of his eyes. One thing he did notice was that she was a lot paler than she usually is.

"Curse mazoku soldier training." Yuuri muttered under her breath as she leaned against the mountain wall.

"Hey!" Yosak called from the top of the devils hill that Yuuri named it. "I found a rest stop."

And all of the sudden, the world seemed like a brighter place.

* * *

><p>Yosak's rest stop revealed itself to be a mountain in.<p>

They stopped for a few minutes, eating and drinking, the female tenant had informed them of a cursed lake not to far away from there. The four of them all shared a look before they nodded.

They followed a thin road up the hill until they reached a big cave in the mountain side.

A purple lake refrained the visitors from entering.

Yuuri bent down at the side of the lake, staring at it as the two eldest men went to see if they could find a boat to take them into the cave.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Wolfram stated as he stood not to far away from her.

Yuuri threw a look over her shoulder at the man.

"I'm not going to touch it if I don't have to." she got back on her feet. "I mean, just look at it." me gestured with her arms towards the water. "It's frickin' purple."

Wolfram smiled at her.

"I can see that."

The sound of something hitting the surface of the water made the two turn to the side.

"Come on kids!" Yosak called, he had already sat down in the boat they had found.

"Don't call me a kid." Wolfram muttered to himself, grabbing Yuuri by the upper arm before he dragged them over to the boat.

"You don't have to drag me." Yuuri yanked her arm out of the mans grip, gathering her skirts before she boarded the dingy.

"Whatever you say..." Wolfram muttered before joining her.

* * *

><p>The insides of the cave were damp. The strange liquid was dripping of the stalagmites and stalactites that could be seen wherever they turned.<p>

"Where do you think we can find the sword?" Yuuri asked as she looked over the edge of the dingy.

"Yuuri, don't lean so-OW!" Wolfram had moved to pull her back into the boat, causing the dingy to rock and some of the water splashed onto his hand.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked, grabbing hold of the blond's hand in her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wolfram muttered through hisses of pain. "The water is like acid." he threw said water a death glare.

"Is it really?" Yuuri asked, rolling up her sleeve and slowly lowering the tip of her fingers towards the oozing surface. She braised herself for the pain that the blond had felt.

"Yuuri DON'T!" Wolfram yelled, but it was too late.

Yuuri's fingertips had already sunk down through the water surface.

Nothing.

No screaming, no yanking her hand back in pain, no nothing.

She turned towards the blond with a confused expression.

"It's not that much hotter than luke-warm." Yuuri muttered, slowly taking her hand out of the water to turn around towards the blond. "Is it really like acid?" what she didn't notice, was how one single drop of water fell from the tip on her finger and landed on her lap.

"OW!"

Yuuri almost flew out of the boat at the sudden heat from the water.

"What the hell was that about?!" Yuuri asked as she glared daggers at the water.

"Yuuri, look at my hand." Wolfram said, forcing the girl to turn around towards him. Holding up his hand so that she could see it. "It's swollen."

"How..."

"Perhaps..." the occupants of the boat all turned towards Yosak. The was was eying Yuuri with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Perhaps only the bare skin of the maoh is able to touch the water, to anyone or anything else, it will be just like acid." his eyes lingered on her clothing. "Since your clothes are not part of your body, it will hurt you it it get wet."

Both Wolfram's and Yuuri's eyes widened at his words.

"So... what you're saying is..." Yuuri couldn't even say it. Bringing her arms up to cover her chest.

Yosak smirked.

"Clothes off my-lady."

Wolfram's face turned into a big, bright tomato.

Yuuri could just stare at the man in front of her, eyes wide and all the color draining from her skin.

Finally, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips.

"You guy's better not peek at me."

None of the men managed to register what she had said, that is, until she had already begun shedding the dress she was wearing. Then their faces turned into tomatoes and they spun around before they actually saw something.

It wasn't until they heard the sound of water parting as Yuuri sunk into the water.

Conrad was the first to react.

"How is it?" he asked, a little worried.

Yuuri just sighed, bringing up her wet hair before tying it in a bun.

"It's no hotter than the baths at the castle." she turned towards a circle of rocks that they hadn't been able to get to with their boat. "You think it's in there?" she motioned with her head towards the circle.

"Probably." Conrad answered.

"I'll go have a look."

Yuuri took off, swimming towards the circle with graceful stroked of her arms.

"Be careful." she heard Wolfram calling after her.

The water inside of the circle seemed a little warmer than the water outside the circle. She started feeling around with her hands to see if she could find the thing.

That's when she felt it.

A sudden nib at her finger caused her to yelp in surprise.

"What happened?!" Wolfram's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Something bit me!" Yuuri answered.

Suddenly, everything around her became fuzzy, her balance failed her. Swaying back and forth in the water she caught a glimpse of a face staring at her from under the surface.

The last thing Yuuri heard before everything went black, were three voices desperately shouting her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>_*hitting save*_

FINISHED! _*Turns towards Yuuri*_ NOW PUCKED UP!

**Yuuri:**_*turns away*_

I'm not doing it!

**Wolfram:** _*Creeps up behind Yuuri*_

Come on, Yuuri. You promised her.

**Yuuri:** _*Panicking*_

I don't recall promising anything!

**Me:** _*Pointing at Yuuri*_

Grab him!

**Yuuri:** _*struggling*_

NOOOO!

**Me: **_*taking pictures*_

This is so going on the Internet...

**Yuuri:** _*still struggling*_

NOO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I am going to rewrite this series because I'm not happy with it.**

**I will still uppdate this story, so it won't be deleated, there will just be another story that hopefully is better than this one.**


End file.
